Coming Home
by sixlittlelies
Summary: Audrey spent her whole life trying to get out of Charming, and when the opening presented itself she took it. Coming home, however, is going to be a different story entirely. AU. Tara is not included in this story. Jax/OC. Time around Season 1 Audrey's story will continue in Sunshinebby5508's story. Which I would recommend reading even if it didn't :D
1. Chapter 1

The slap across her face echoed in the silent kitchen, her lip was split she felt the blood spilling into her mouth, she ran her tongue across the cut and glared at her 'ex'. What an abusive fuck, he was. The dull light from the ceiling cast an eerie glow on the doorway. She had spent her whole left in Charming, until the day she turned seventeen and took off. Her mother was a fuck up that could barely deal with the trouble her brother was getting into and her father well that's was a different issue. They told her she had some daddy issues to resolve or some shit, that's why she had landed in this relationship with Tommy. She knew that wasn't the case though, the club made her feel safe back at home, they had always treated her with respect because of who her father was. She figured when she got out to Arizona it would be the same, she was seriously mistaken. Tommy appeared in her vision once more and he grabbed her by the back of her hair, yanking her head back harshly.

_"You're sorely mistaken if you think your walking out this door."_

Audrey knew he was going to do this, two years together and he never changed. This was why she had already called back home yesterday, Clay was sending a few of the guys this way. She managed to hold back her tears as he backhanded her again, this time she spit the blood on the floor. A split second later she wasn't even sure what was happening, Tommy lay face down on the floor and gun held to the back of head, she saw shaggy blonde hair and heart rate picked up for an instant. Jackson. Out of the corner of her eye she spied two other men, one she knew was Tig and the other she deducted was Chibs from talking to Gemma. Her eyes flashed back to Jax, where he smashed Tommy's face off the floor.

_"You like beating women?"_ He growled at him, before shoving away from him, _"C'mon. Why don't you kick my ass?"_

Chibs untied her wrists from the back of the chair and pulled her to her feet away from Jax and hoped that this wouldn't escalate, but Tommy was a stupid shit and lumbered to his feet squaring up with Jax. Jax cracked him square the mouth an instant later, Tommy's head snapped back, blood oozing out of his mouth. Tommy launched himself towards Jax trying to knock him the ground, he was too fast for that. He side stepped, grabbed the back of Tommy's head and face planted him into the counter. Tommy staggered and collapsed on the ground, blood spurting out of his mouth and nose.

Jax stood over him, bending down slightly, _"Protected. That's what she is. Touch her again. I'll cut those colors off you myself."_

Tig snagged Audrey's arm and tugged her out of the room, towards the front door that's when she finally found her voice, "_Wait. My bag."_ She managed to get out, as she pointed by the base of the stairs where a large brown bag sat. Chibs grabbed it on his way, while Tig never stopped moving. Audrey managed to turn herself around so she didn't fall, and the biker finally let go of her when they reached the curb. However Jax was there a second later, glaring at her harshly, he tossed her a helmet and climbed on his bike. Audrey froze for a second, this was all moving to fast, he wasn't the same guy he was ten years ago. He turned to stare at her as the other guys drove off, _"Let's go."_ He said harshly.

Audrey quickly put on the helmet and climbed on the back of his bike, there wasn't any talking until they reached a small gas station about two hours out of town. She was a little frightened to get off the bike, Jax didn't look pleased with her and he was the last person she wanted yelling at her. However, her legs were beginning to cramp and she needed to stretch them, she climbed off the bike tugging the helmet off as she did so.

_"Are you stupid, Audrey?"_

Audrey bawked at that, _"Excuse me?"_

_"Look what he did to you. You let him do this to you."_

_"Uh, no. I was tied to a chair."_

_"Oh okay. So that was the first time he ever hit you?"_

_"No."_

_"Exactly. Why would you stay?"_

_"Stop now. I'm not discussing this with you Jax."_

They stood there a moment both staring at each other before he turned and walked away. There wasn't a lot that had changed about Audrey and that included her stubborn personality; Jax knew all about it since they had practically grown up together.

Tig jumped into her vision a second later, _"You need anything from the gas station. Last thing we want is the police here on suspicion of one of us smackin you around."_

_"Is it really that noticeable?" _She asked.

Tig pointed to Jax's mirror, _"See for yourself."_

Audrey moved around him and ducked her head down to check it out. She was startled at her face, her lip was swollen, the whole left side of her face was slightly bruised, and her eye was beginning to puff up. She sighed rather audibly and moved away from the bike an instant later. She wrapped her arms around herself to reveal the chill that was creeping over her skin; this was just terrific she looked like a train wreck. A hand reached out and snagged her elbow, she whirled around fist clenched, but it was just Jax, his expression hadn't changed at all.

_"Let's go. We still have another few hours before we stop for the night."_

_"We're stopping."_ Her eyes widened, that meant she'd be sharing a room with all those guys. She may have been raised around the club, but she wasn't that kind of woman.

_"Yeah we need sleep. Let's go." _He repeated.

Wearily, she climbed on the back of his bike, sliding forward a bit to absorb some of his body heat. He didn't start the bike right away instead he looked over his shoulder at her, and instant later he was tugging off his sweat shirt and handing it to her. She had no other choice, but to accept it because as soon as his cut was on his was starting the bike. She was grateful for everything they had jut done for her; the jacket was too much. She had to keep the tears from spilling over as she leaned forward against his back as he pulled out of the gas station.

* * *

><p>The road wore on and it was a wonder the guys weren't falling asleep cause she sure as hell was, just as her eyes started drifting closed she felt his hand clasp on to hers where they were at his waist. He probably felt how cold they were through his shirt. The small action sent a jolt through her, one she hadn't been expecting Jax to cause. She couldn't believe any of this, she wasn't use to someone being concerned for her. Not since she left home anyway. Finally, sleep did manage to get the best of her; well as good as you could sleep on the back of a bike. She became fully aware as they pulled into a motel, as Jax parked the bike she let go and tried to get some feeling back her fingers. Just as she mustered the energy to get off the bike, another member was coming around the corner.<p>

_"Rooms 112 and 113."_ He muttered trying to stifle a yawn.

She watched as Jax thanked the guy and as he headed back to his bike. She said nothing as he tossed a key to Chibs, _"Can I trust that you two won't get handsy tonight?"_

In spite of the time and their obvious exhaustion Tig reached out as if he was going to touch Chibs, _"I don't know what do you say, honey."_

Chibs pulled his face away with a laugh, _"Only in your dreams."_ He muttered as he shoved him gently.

_"Oh you know it."_ Tig stated with a laugh as him and Chibs headed off to their room.

Jax watched them walk away with a smirk on his face. Audrey was realizing how nice his smile was, when he turned to look at her and it instantly disappeared, _"Bed time."_ He said and started walking.

With a slight shake of her head, Audrey realized that she was beyond tired and sore, and she wasn't going to let Jax start effecting her like this..again.


	2. Chapter 2

The motel room looked like everything one, dim lighting, two beds a small bathroom and stationary TV and table. She was so tired she didn't even take her shoes off as she fell on to the first bed.

Jax sat down on the opposite one and turned his head to peer at her, _"Either we're sharing a bed, or you're getting up. I sleep by the door and window."_

Audrey groaned and shoved herself up off the bed, she wasn't sharing her bed with anyone anytime soon. She stood in front of him waiting for him to get up, but he tugged her down beside him.

_"What Jax?"_ She said with a sigh.

He tugged her chin gently towards the dim lighting apparently trying to get a better look at her bruised and battered face.

_"They'll heal. They always do."_

She could see him visibly tense and then he stood up and pulled off his vest hanging it on the back of the door, at the same time locking it. Audrey managed to tug off her sneakers, remove his jacket, she knew as soon as her head would hit the pillow she'd be out. She didn't even manage to get under the covers, before it was lights out for her.

* * *

><p>Audrey shot straight up in bed, her hands clenching the sheets to her chest; what a horrible nightmare. Her eyes focused in the darkness as she sought out some familiar comfort, her eyes flickered over to where Jax should have been sleeping, but he wasn't in his bed. Panic rose in her chest, where was he? Did Tommy find them? A moment later the bathroom door opened and Jax came wandering out in his jeans sans a T-shirt a plastic cup of water in his hand.<p>

_"Are you alright?"_ He asked immediately.

She couldn't speak as the sheer sight of him brought her such relief,

she collapsed back into the pillows behind her, _"I-...I thought..."_ She let the rest of it die on her lips. She was so stupid to think that Tommy would ever be able to best Jax.

Jax came around the end of her bed and sat down on the side of his, sitting the cup of water on the night stand. _"The water is for you. He's not coming for you Audrey. I promise. He wouldn't dare."_

She managed to turn her head and look at him as he laid down on the bed, he placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, _"Thank you Jax. For everything."_

_"Don't mention it."_ He said looking at her once more. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and then realized at that moment she had fallen asleep on top of the covers. She lifted the blanket slightly and realized that he stripped her of her socks and jeans. Her eyes widened and she whipped her head around to look at him. Her neck was stiff from the blows she took earlier and she grimaced.

_"Don't looked real uncomfortable, kept tossing and turning. As soon as I did that. You slept better. I don't get cheap thrills from unconscious women."_

She shook her head lightly after a second, _"I never thought that. You _

_just didn't have to do it."_

_"I'm a light sleeper and you flopping around all night would have kept me up."_ He smirked at her jokingly before settling in for the night.

* * *

><p>The second time she came awake the sun was just coming up, attempt to sneak into the shut blinds. It lit the room up enough that she could see the Jax clearly sleeping in the same position he fell asleep in. The only way she knew he was truly asleep was how even his chest was rising and falling. She stretched slightly and reached for the cup of water he had so kindly brought for her. As she grabbed the cup the plastic snapped a bit. Her eyes flew to Jax's face his eyes were already glued on her.<p>

_"Sorry."_ She whispered with a wince, just before she took a quick drink.

His eyes focused on her in the dimly lit room, _"Didn't believe me when I told you I was a light sleeper did you?"_

_"Not quite that light."_

He smiled a tired kind of smile, _"Another nightmare?"_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"You've been making noise in your sleep. I think these past twenty minutes were the longest I slept."_

_"Oh Jax, I'm sorry."_

_"You can't help it."_

She sighed, _"Yeah. I'm sorry anyway though."_

_"This one about Tommy too?"_

_"...Of course"_

Jax didn't say anything truthfully he didn't know what to say...A moment later Audrey sat up, _"I think I have a solution to this problem."_ She stood up with the blankets wrapped around her, _"Scoot over."_

She expected him to question her, but he moved after a slight hesitation.

_"I promise this isn't sexual. I think I'll sleep better with someone next to me."_

He arched a brow and a smirked, _"Okay I'll let you go with that lie."_

Audrie rolled her eyes and laid down next to him. He still remained above the covers and she had the blankets from the other bed securely wrapped around her. It reminded her of her childhood, when Gemma use to watch her and her brother. Even when she was little she slept more easily next to Jax, he protected her as a child, more than her brother did. She felt safe with him, she drifted off to sleep once again. She might have pretended like she had forgotten about him in the past ten years, but that wasn't the case at all. Jax had crossed her mind on more then a few occasions; being this close to him again it was..well she realized how much she missed him.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door woke her up, but Jax was already out of bed, and opening it. Tig came in a moment later, <em>"We should probably get a move on, its already noon."<em>

Jax nodded, _"Alright, give us a few minutes we'll meet you out there."_

The dark haired man nodded and the both quickly made their exit. Jax grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as he tossed her jeans to her.

_"I hope you got some sleep."_ Audrey muttered as she was tugging them on.

Jax pulled on his cut and peered at her, _"Yeah your solution worked."_


	3. Chapter 3

Charming hadn't changed much since she left, and as they rode through the gates of the clubhouse she realized how little she had truly missed. As she climbed off the back of Jax's bike she was quickly pulled into a hug. Startled for a moment Audrey froze, which cause her brother to pull back a look at her. One look at her face had him cursing harshly, before looking over her head at Jax.

_"I took care of it Ope."_

_"Not unless that bastard's dead you didn't."_

_"You know we can't do that. He's a Son."_

_"Yeah well we'll see what we can do about that." _Clay interrupted.

Audrey shook her head, _"No, no. Leave him where he is. Let's just be done with this."_

The hesitation she saw coming from the men made her sigh, _"Nothing's changed I see." _She stepped away from all of them moving off towards the garage. Audrey had her issues with the club, like most daughters of bikers did. Gemma must have spotted her because she was out of the office a second later. _"Good heaven's baby what did he do to your face?"_ Gemma said taking Audrey's chin in her hand.

_"It's nothing Gemma."_ She said pulling her face away.

_"Don't tell me it's nothin' I've seen plenty of women get smacked around by their men. I just never thought I'd see the day that'd it be you."_

_"He wasn't going to let me leave. And if he found out much earlier than I planned about my departure."_

_"Well, it doesn't matter now. Do you have a place to stay?"_ The two women walked down the ramp to the club house. Most of the men had dispersed in that time period, the women didn't notice who went where.

_"Um no, I didn't put much thought into it."_

_"Well I cleared out a room for you at the clubhouse."_

_"Gemma, no I can't stay here. I'm probaby taking someone's bed."_

_"You're not at all. Besides too late I already got the okay from Clay."_

_"I could have just stayed in a motel."_

Gemma gave Audrey a look and Audrey knew she'd better shut up; they were standing inside the clubhouse now. She realized that the chapel doors were closed that's where all the boys had gone off to; church. Without a word Gemma started off down the hallway towards the bedroom she stopped before the second to last door on the left.

_"Your room." _She said with a grand gesture of opening the door. Audrey didn't need to peer in to know what it looked like. Gemma tapped on the door to the left of Audrey's own room, _"Tiggy's room. On the other side of you, is Juice. Across the hall, Jax."_

_"Jax is living here?"_

Gemma rolled her eyes, _"You know about Wendy."_

Audrey walked into her room and noticed her bag was sitting on her bed,_ "Yeah I know about Wendy, but you told me she was in rehab and Jax filed months ago."_

_"Yeah, made promises about how she'd get off the dope. Bullshit of course."_

_"So since she's pregnant Jax gave her the house?"_ Audrey realized putting all the pieces together.

Gemma smirked but didn't answer her exactly, instead she walked over to adjust the blinds. _"The guys tend to kill you with food here, so be picky about what you eat."_

* * *

><p><em>"Audrey you want some beef stew?"<em> Juice said from outside her door the next evening. She opened the door and smirked when she realized he hadn't been expecting her to come out. Audrey was dressed in a pair of black leggings, black ankle boots and white tunic with an open lace back. She did the best that she could with her face, her auburn hair hid the really bad bruise on her cheek.

_"I thought I'd socialize tonight. Since you're all kind enough to allow me to crash here."_

Juice smiled, _"It's quiet tonight, most of the guys are out."_ He went to throw his arm around her shoulders and then hesitated, _"You don't mind do you?"_

Audrey shook her head and laughed,_ "No, I'm not as fragile as I look. Opie is my brother after all."_

_"That's true. Chibs get another bowl out, Audrey's joining us for dinner tonight."_

_"Ahh good, you'll keep the three of us company." _Chibs said setting a bowl of stew down in front of her.

_"Three of you?" _Audrey asked taking a seat next to Juice at the bar.

_"Yeah Jackie boy is in his bedroom. Said he'd be out in a few." _Chibs set two more bowls on the bar and was coming around it sit down when Jax's appeared across the corner adjusting the hood on his sweatshirt.

_"So she lives?" _Jax asked as he slid into the seat next to Audrey. Chibs glared at him as the Scot took the final seat, it seemed like Jax's took the seat Chibs was intending on sitting in.

_"I live indeed. Who made this stew?" _Audrey asked leaning forward to look at Chibs.

_"Gemma did." He replied right before he dug in._

_"And I'll be living another night it seems too."_

Most of the conversation lulled while they ate, Juice asked a few questions about Arizona, but most of the time the three guys spoke while Audrey ate. When they were all finished she collected all of their bowls and headed off to the kitchen to wash them. Noticing the pile of dishes in the industrial sized sink she inwardly winced.

_"Don't wash them."_ She heard Jax say from the doorway. When she glanced over her shoulder she noticed the bar was empty over his shoulder.

_"Where'd Juice and Chibs go?"_

_"Sack needed helped out in the garage." _He said as he pushed off the doorjamb.

Audrey had already turned on the water and was beginning to rinse out the bowls, when Jax reached over and turned off the water, _"You don't need to wash them. The prospect will."_

With a small sigh Audrey wiped her wet hands off on the towel and set the dishes aside, _"I need to do something Jax."_

_"You wanna do something?"_

_"Uhh, I think that's what I just said."_ She replied smartly.

Jax actually smirked, _"Then let's go." _He was out the door before she say another word and she had to hustle to reach him as he rounded the bar.

_"Where are we going?" _She asked when they reached his bike.

_"To my house." _He said gesturing to the pickup truck

_"You need my help to go to your house?"_

_"When did I say help? You said you wanted to do something, so we're going to my house to get more of my clothes and shit. That'll give you something to do."_

_"Oh yay. You know how Wendy loves me." _Audrey said as she climbed into the passenger side. She noticed a grin on Jax's face and how quickly he hid it.

_"You and my mother are her to favorite people." _He said as he started the pickup.

_"Oh so that's why I'm going, for your amusement."_

He shrugged and pulled out of the clubhouse on to the road, _"Partly."_


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey stood behind Jax as they entered the house; the place looked like a bomb went off. She could tell he was disgusted with the appearance of his home, when he walked into the living room Wendy was laying back against the couch, the moment she saw Jax she jumped up off the couch.

_"Jax! What are you doing here?"_

_"It's my house." _He replied heading through the living room towards a hallway, with Audrey in tow.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Wendy sneered.

Audrey stopped and turned around to look at the very pregnant woman, but Jax interjected,_ "She's with me. End of discussion."_

_"Yeah it looks like someone finally taught her a lesson."_ Wendy said with a grin.

Jax glanced over at Audrey whose eyes narrowed, _"Let's make one thing clear...you fucking junkie whore if you weren't pregnant not all the dope in the world would take away the pain I'd cause you."_

_"Alright Wendy back the hell off, Audrey door at the end of the hallway, my stuffs in the closet." _Jax said stepping in between the two of them.

_"I don't want her in my bedroom Jax!" _Wendy shouted and started off after Audrey down the hallway, but Jax caught her arm.

_"Are you high?" _He growled when she turned around to look at him.

_"No!" _She shouted indignantly.

_ "You better not be. Wendy I swear to God if you are."_

_"I said no Jax now let me the fuck go."_ Wendy tugged her arm out of his grasp and went to sit down on the couch without another road. Jax headed over to the desk and opened one of the drawers pulling out a brown bag. Then he grabbed rolling papers from the cup holder, before starting off down the hallway himself.

He found Audrey putting some of his clothes from the closet in a bag and he kicked his bedroom door shut with his foot.

That got her attention and she arched a brow at him, _"Why the hell did you close the door?"_

He didn't bother to answer her and sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to her. Shaking her head she pulled a few more shirts out and then found his jeans, she was zipping up the bag when she heard the flick of his lighter.

_"That woman drives me nuts." _She heard him say a second later. Audrey straightened, but didn't say anything. He looked over his shoulder at her, offering her the joint. For a split second she hesitated, and then she rounded the bed and sat down next to him. Jax handed her the joint and then looked behind her to see his stuff was packed.

_"I'm not sure what you want me to say here Jax."_ She said exhaling the smoke through her nose,_ "I'm pretty sure I made my feelings about her perfectly clear. Is she at least off the dope?"_

"_She says she is." _He said taking the joint back from her, _"Can't believe a word that comes out of her mouth though. And I don't have the time to monitor her every move."_

"_You're right, let's just hope she's playing it smart." _Jax and her

exchanged a look they both knew it was doubtful.

"_So how was life out in Arizona?" _The question startled Audrey it was pretty damn unexpected.

"_Pretty much the same, just hotter."_

"_So you're staying in Charming for good then?"_ Audrey nearly choked on the smoke she had just inhaled.

"_Didn't put much thought into it. I'm here for now." _The look he gave her was one she never saw before, one she couldn't quite read.

_"Audrey.."_He started as he got up, handing her the rest of the joint,_ "I'm not sure you realized what happened when you left."_

She stubbed out the roach in the ashtray and regarded him with an arched brow, _"Nothing happened. Charming hasn't changed at all, it still the same old shitty town it's always been."_

Jax grabbed the bag, she packed, off the floor, _"The town doesn't change the people in it do." _His tone was different now, harsher as if she said something that had pissed him off.

_"What's that suppose to mean?" _She asked standing up as well.

_"Whatever you think it means."_ Jax replied blowing her off.

He tried to head for the door but she blocked his way, her arms folded across her chest, _"Don't try to feed me that half ass shit. I want an answer. I'm not a fucking crow eater." _Audrey was annoyed now, he was acting as if she was some dumb stripper that hung around the club to see which guy she could sleep with next. Their small conversation had suddenly turned into an argument, and she was starting to think that maybe it was best she avoid him all together. It seemed the bitterness of their own lives and situations were pouring out on to each other, or maybe it was something else entirely.

A cocky, pissed off smirk appeared on Jax's face,_ "Fine, you want an answer? Here it is. You left Charming the first moment you could. That's all fine and fucking dandy, but in the process of leaving you burnt a few bridges and well some people don't forget that shit. Take my word for it when I say a lot has changed since you left."_ Without another word he walked around her and opened the bedroom door. Audrey wasn't sure what bridges he was talking about, no one seemed angry with her except for him and when she left he hadn't even been around. She followed him out a minute later, there was no way she was getting stuck here with Wendy, Audrey would kill her before the night was over.

When she walked into the living room she saw Jax handing Wendy by the laundry room, she frowned but kept her mouth shut. It was none of her business anyway, so she headed outside to wait out there for Jax. When she reached the side of the truck, she heard the sound of bikes coming down the street. A moment later Chibs, Juice and Half-sack all joined her at the truck.

_"Jackie boy!" _Chibs called out and a second later Jax appeared at the front door.

_"What's up?"_ He asked coming down the driveway towards everyone.

_"Tig's in trouble. Needs a pick up." _Juice said looking over at Audrey, as if he wasn't sure he should be discussing it with her.

_"Alright. I'll take the truck. Sac take Audrey back to the club house."_

Chibs made soft tic noise, _"That's not an option. Clay said everyone."_

Jax's shook his head, _"Clay doesn't know I've got Audrey-"_

_"I told him. He said leave her or take her either way we need to move Jax."_ Chib said looking over at Audrey.

Jax clenched his fists for a moment, _"Shit. Let's go."_ He growled, his eyes landed on Audrey, _"Get in the truck."_


	5. Chapter 5

[[I want to thank everyone for reading so far. I'm hoping you're all enjoying it. On a side note the centered italicized part of the story are flashbacks, just in case someone was sure. Thanks again xD I'm also in the process of re-vamping the story. I've only gotten to chapter seven so far, so bare with me.]]

If there was ever a time Audrey wished she could tolerate Wendy, it was that moment inside the truck. Sure, she grew up playing at the garage and her father was a founding member, but never once had she done anything that involved club business. It just wasn't done usually, but she knew Jax wasn't going to leave her behind at Wendy's. Desperate times, it seemed. Still she remained silent as the bikes rode in front of them.

_"Slide over." _ Jax said grabbing her arm and pulling her before she could, _"This is going to be quick, and you need to be out of the way." _He pulled her right up against his side on the bench, their bodies were touching from shoulder to knee. He glanced at her as if he expected her to say something, but Audrey just folded her hands in her lap and kept her eyes on the dash. The bikes pulled into a parking lot that lead to a large warehouse type building.

When the truck rounded the corner Audrey's eyes went wide before she burst out laughing. There surrounded three half dressed women was Tig, each woman was smacking him mercilessly with one object or another, a shoe, a fist.., a-

_"Is that a dildo?" _Jax asked just making Audrey laugh harder. Past the commotion Clay, Gemma, and Luanne stood laughing their asses off. She finally managed to stifle her laughter as Jax threw the truck in park and turned it off. He climbed out of the truck, and left the door opened so she assumed she was suppose to follow. By now the women had dispersed and the men were still towards Gemma.

Luanne gasped when she saw Audrey and met her halfway with a hug, _"Oh Audrey, sweetie." _The older blonde woman took in the sight of her black eye and bruises before pulling off her own sunglasses and handing them to her.

"The sun's setting now Luanne, but thanks for the gesture."

"Keep'em sweetie. I got plenty of other ones. And like I always say to my girls, stay far away from the son of a bitch that did that to you."

Audrey forced a smile to her face, while she was thankful for everyone being considerate, she'd just wish they'd at least try not to be so damn nosy. She tucked the sunglasses in the collar of her shirt and stopped in front of Gemma and the Son's president.

_"I didn't think Jax was going leave you at his house." _Clay said patting her shoulder as he walked over to join the rest of the club.

_"Chibs said Tig needed a pick up?" _Audrey asked with a confused look.

_"No, but Clay didn't want the guys to miss the scene."_ Gemma replied with a grin, the two of them watched as Luanne escorted her girls back towards the building.

_"So what did he do to piss off the porn stars?"_

_ "Oh who knows Tig has a way with women apparently. So you saw Wendy?"_

_ "Yeah. I saw Wendy. She's not off the dope Gemma."_

The older woman shook her head, _"If she hurts my son or grandson anymore than she has, I'm gonna kill the bitch myself."_

_"Gemma can I ask you a question?" _Audrey said sitting on the bumper of Gemma's escalade.

_"Sure baby, what's up?"_

_ "Since I left has..anything been different?"_

Gemma studied her a moment before sitting on the bumper next to her, _"What did that bitch say to you?"_

Audrey laughed, _"It wasn't anything Wendy said."_

Gemma pursed her lips for a second as she thought, _"Nothing's changed that you don't already know about. You've been gone for quite sometime, nearly a decade."_

_"I was talking about since the last time I came to visit."_

_ "The last time you came to visit a few days. Not long enough to effect one thing or another. Why?"_

Even though the sun had finally set, Audrey grabbed those sunglasses and put them on, _"I'm just curious." _She wasn't going to tell Gemma what Jax said, not yet anyway, she'd figure him out on her own.

_"So what's your plan?" _Gemma asked as they focused their attention on the guys who were all standing around talking. Someone had brought a few of them out beer.

_"My plan? I don't really have one."_

_ "Well, why don't you start first by getting a job."_

That statement made Audrey sigh, _"Because if I get a job, then I'm laying my roots back down in this hellhole of a town and I'm not so sure that's what I want."_

_ "I never understood that Audrey." _Gemma said getting up off the bumper to standing in front of her, _"Since the first moment you knew you could, you wanted out of this town. Why? Sure Charming has some problems, but it's clearly a better fit than Arizona was."_

She rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses, _"I wanted out this town before it sucked the life out of me like it did to my father and brother. "_

Gemma folded her arms across her chest and her eyes narrowed, _"Your father and brother? Do you hear yourself? You're blaming a town for the outcome of their lives. Good lives to I might add, ones that you just don't approve of."_

Audrey shot to her feet, _"That's where you're wrong Gemma. I don't give a shit about the lifestyle my father and brother chose. What I care about is my own life, the one that is frequently being effected because of their choices. Arizona was suppose to be a fresh start, but the moment that chapter found out who my father was...well it was like I was back home all over again."_

On Gemma's face a smirk appeared the same one she had seen from Jax earlier, _"You can't run away from your family baby, believe me I've tried." _That wasn't what Audrey was expecting so a few minutes they were both silent. Until Jax came walking over with Clay and Chibs. That's when Audrey noticed that Opie and Piney were both missing from tonights little adventure.

_"Where's Piney?" _She asked looking at Clay.

_"At the cabin. He'll be back down tomorrow." _Jax said answering for Clay, _"You riding with me or my mom back to the clubhouse?"_

_ "I'm heading home, so Audrey will have to ride with you." _Gemma said before kissing Clay.

Audrey took note that few of the bikes had extra passengers after they left Luanne's, she knew the clubhouse was going to be full tonight. Her crystalline hues focused on the scenery outside the passenger window as they drove, there was no talking, no radio just silence, and that's how it stayed until the pulled into the clubhouse.

_"I'm liking the sunglasses at night. That's very Corey Hart of you." _Tig said as he caught up to Audrey, he had a woman draped on his right side.

_"Who?" _The blonde hanging on his arm asked.

_"Corey Hart, "_Audrey replied in annoyed tone as she opened the clubhouse door, _"He sang I wear my sunglasses at night."_

_"Ohhhh." _The woman said finally catching on, Audrey simply rolled her eyes. Most of these women made the rest of them look bad. No self respecting biker actually dated a Crow eater.

Audrey didn't bother to stop in the bar area, the amount of cheap perfume and smoke was going to choke her if she lingered more than five minutes. Plus she was in no mood to get her own first hand view of how pornography might be made.

She closed her bedroom door and toed off her boots tossing them to the side by the small table. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and tugged her shirt over her head just as her bedroom door came flying open. She jumped startled of course and whirled around to face whoever burst in without knocking. Her shirt clutched in front of her like a make shift shield.

_"Jax what the fuck?!" _She growled. Jax eyed Audrey's half dressed form for a few minutes longer than she found appropriate, _"Jax?! Seriously?!" _Silently she watched as he took a few steps forward and close the door behind him, _"Ummm I'm pretty sure I'm getting changed and it's not a group activity."_

_ "...It can be."_

Nervous laughter escaped her lips and the shirt she was using as a shield fell as her arms dropped to her sides. Jax arched a brow then his eyes narrowed again. Audrey looked down to see what he was looking at. The bruises on her hips and side were more obvious than she realized; black and blue finger prints marking her ivory colored skin. Quickly she pulled the shirt back in front of her and turned her back to him. That was a mistake too.

_"Jesus Christ."_ He spit out and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

_"Please get out now. You've seen quite enough."_

_ "I should have killed that motherfucker."_

Audrey's shoulders slumped, _"Like that would do anything except cause more trouble."_

_ "What..." _She heard him hesitated and she looked back at him. He wasn't looking at her anymore, looking ahead more or less.

_"What, what?" _She asked turning around to face him once more, it didn't really matter now. Her bag with her clothes was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed and that's exactly where he was standing.

_"What did he do to you?" _Jax asked his blue eyes meeting hers.

Audrey swallowed hard and with a shaky hand she pointed to the end of the bed,_ "Can you hand me my bag please?"_

He looked to where she was pointing with a frown on his face,_ "Are you gonna tell me what he did?"_

She looked away, biting her bottom lip, _"Fine." _When her eyes returned to his there were unshed tears in them. She sat down on the edge of her bed, her shirt still clutched in front of her, _"I called Clay from a pay phone outside of the town the day before you arrived. I had planned everything so carefully made sure Tommy wasn't going to be home, he was out on a run or well he was suppose to be. I was just setting my bag down on the floor when came in the front door. I knew he knew, it was in his eyes. I thought if I could get upstairs to get the gun, that maybe I stood a chance."_

_"Your gonna leave me! You fucking bitch."_

_Audrey managed to get the bedroom door open the minute he reached the top landing, she slipped in and slammed it closed in his face. The last thing she expected was for him to kick it open, her slender frame couldn't hold back the force of that. She practically flew backwards, her landing on the hardwood floor wasn't gentle. She tried to scramble to her feet, but she wasn't quick enough. Tommy grabbed a fist full of her hair and lifted her to her feet._

_"Your not going anywhere, whore. You belong to me." He said harshly in her ear. He tossed her forward and she fell face first on to the bed. Audrey tried to push herself up, but he grabbed her arm from the side of the bed and yanked her back down. She fought him every step of the way, she managed to swing her lower body around to kick at him, the heel of her boot collided with the juncture of his thigh. That dropped him to his knees and she was up off the bed once more ripping her arm out of his grasp in the process, she made it was far as the hallway when she felt him grab her hair again. Tommy yanked her back so hard that she would have fallen flat on her ass if he didn't have a hold of her._

_He spun her around to face him, and he grabbed her throat cutting off her airway, "I'll kill you before I let you leave. Do you fucking hear me?!" Audrey was gasping for air, the toes of her boots were scraping off the floor. Her nails were digging at his wrist trying to get him to let go, her vision dimmed once, twice and then everything went black._

_"I thought he killed me. When I came to...I started hoping he would kill me. Those marks on my back, were from his belt buckle. I was out long enough for him to tie me to the bed. " _Audrey didn't want to look at Jax she could feel the tension in his body, while she was reliving this he sat down next to her, she felt his eyes focused on her. Her own gaze was focused on her hands.

_"Please, Tommy don't do this." Audrey managed to say the moment her eyes came open. She tried to move but her wrists were tied together and the rope was tied to the headboard. Her legs were free, but face down and the knowledge of what he planned to do _

_made her want to puke._

_"Please. Don't do this." He mocked, and she heard the snap of leather, "I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just fucking do what you were told." The leather snapped again, and Audrey tried to mentally prepare herself for the sting of the belt. Her skin was bare he had stripped her of her clothes the only thing she wore now was a pair of panties. When the metal of his belt buckle connected it hit directly in the center of her spine. The pain vibrated through her whole body, her scream mixed with his laughter as the belt connected with her skin. She lost count of how many times he hit her, her body flinched every time he hit her, the rope rubbing the skin on her wrist raw as she tried her best to avoid the belt. He finally stopped when she stopped moving, her body had given up on her. Tears stained the mattress, and she closed her eyes praying that he'd just stop. Then she heard his zipper and she gagged._

_The bed dipped behind her and she felt his hand on the back of her upper thigh. Audrey didn't think she had the strength in her, but when he got behind her and tugged on the only clothing she had left to protect her, something just snapped._

_ "I-I..." _Her voice cracked and she inhaled deeply as one of the tears fell down her cheek, _"I got my knees under me and kicked back as hard as I could. I couldn't make it easy for him, but I knew it wasn't going to stop him for long. I fought him for what seemed like forever.."_ Audrey choked back a sob at the memories that overwhelmed her, _"But he hit in the side of my head, that took the rest of the fight out of me. And then that bastard..well he raped me." _The tears fell freely now and she quickly tried to wipe them away. She got to her feet and grabbed her bag off the floor. She was freaked she needed another shower, she could feel Tommy breathing on her neck again.

Before she reached the bathroom, however Jax caught the other strap of the bag halting her retreat. Audrey didn't turn around to look at him, she didn't think she could. Then she felt his fingertip on her back, and she felt him trace a small line for a split second, then his hand was gone.

_"Audrey look at me." _She heard him say, and very slowly she turned around to face him, her eyes focused on the Vice President patch of his vest. Two fingers came under her chin forcing her to look at him, _"Nobody is going to hurt you like that again."_ He said softly.

In spite of the situation Audrey felt herself smile, _"I know." _Jax leaned forward and for a split second Audrey thought he was going to kiss her, but his lips found her temple and his arms came around her gently. She knew he was trying to comfort her and coming from him that was a pretty big gesture. So she dropped the bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her head on his shoulder. It was that exact moment that Audrey knew things were a lot different than she remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Watch your head!" _Juice announced walking into the bay of the garage with a long piece of metal piping. Gemma had given Audrey a job at the garage no longer than two days after their conversation. Apparently, Gemma was a bit determined to keep her underfoot, and since the only thing Audrey had was a high school diploma that didn't get you very far these days. So Audrey worked on the days Gemma didn't, and got the awesome position of taking inventory, which was like pulling teeth. The guys never wrote down the parts the used and then got pissed when they ran out of something. What they all failed to realize was she was just as good a mechanic as any of them. When you grew up around you picked up a few things, and for Audrey she became determined after her move to pick up some kind of skill.

Audrey was helping Half-sack with wiring in an old Honda when she heard her brother for the first time in about a week.

_"Where's my sister?" _Opie asked as Audrey popped her head around the hood.

_"Right here."_ She said looking at him curiously, the expression on his face wasn't a good one.

_ "You need to come with me."_ The tone was more concerning than the face.

Audrey sat in one of the seats in the office, a room in the clubhouse she had only ever been once. She wasn't sure what any of this was about and she was growing more antsy by the minute. Opie had brought her in, Clay was sitting at the head of the table and her father was occupying one of the chairs at the other end.

_"Opie." _Piney started, _"You don't need to be in here for this."_

_"Pop-"_

_ "You heard me." _Disgruntled her brother left the room closing the double doors behind him. Yet, the three of them continued to sit there in silence, and Audrey was beginning to get a little nervous. Whatever this was about, Opie wasn't allowed to know the details and that was never a good sign.

_"We're just waiting on Jax and Tig."_ Clay stated leaning back in his chair, his eyes practically peering holes into her.

_"Uh..Okay." _She muttered glancing at him for a moment. Clay in general was an intimidating person, but Audrey never truly saw a reason to fear him. Right now, however, she was a bit terrified of the man. Tig and Jax walked in a minute later and Jax took the chair across from her while Tig sat down next to her. They were really beginning to drag this thing out, the waiting was driving her nuts, whatever this was about they needed to get it out on the table.

_"Alright, " _Clay began _"I'm sure Audrey want to know why she's here. Jax.."_

_"Tommy is AWOL from his Chapter." _The panic on her face was easy to read and Tig actually put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. _"They did us a favor by sending word here. They figure he's heading this way. His president knows Tommy's got a few screws loose..." _Jax continued, but then he looked around the table at three other members sitting there._ "But his president still considers him a Son, and wants us to send him back alive."_

_ "Fuck that!"_ Tig yelled slamming his fist on the table, _"That sick fuck has a death wish if he thinks he's going to come in here and take her back."_

_ "We're not gonna let that happen." _Clay said looking at Audrey who was staring at the center of the table.

_"And if he threatens us?" _Piney asked.

_"Then we kill him." _Clay said finalizing the statement by looking at Jax who nodded in agreement, _"This isn't a club issue yet, we're not even one hundred percent sure he's coming this way. Let's keep our eyes open, and Audrey dear I'm sorry but you're not to go anywhere without a Son with you. Your Pop and my wife would skin me alive if I didn't put that into effect."_

Audrey's eyes still hadn't moved from the center of the table, she hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Clay.

_"Hey." _Tig said shaking her shoulder, which caused her to lift her head and look at him.

_"I heard everything..Sorry I was just taking this all in. I won't go anywhere without one of the guys."_

_ "We're going to have to keep this to ourselves until we know for sure. So if you need to go somewhere Audrey find one of us."_ Jax said.

_"And if none of you are available?" _She asked arching a brow.

_"Then find Chibs or Juice. Don't bring this to your brother. You understand me?" _Piney said leaning forward to look at Audrey.

_"I understand Pop." _Audrey looked at Clay, _"Can I get back to work now?"_

Clay exchanged a look with Jax and then shook his head,_ "Let's keep you off the clock for the rest of day."_

Audrey sighed, _"You guys plan to keep me locked up this clubhouse don't you?"_

_ "It's the safest place for you."_ Tig said rising to his feet, apparently all the men were in agreement because they all got to their feet.

* * *

><p>Audrey was under lock down in every sense of the word, she hadn't seen the street outside the garage and clubhouse in days. The club was involved with the Mayans and Jax was distracted by Wendy, who had gone into labor ten weeks early. Since Gemma was up at the hospital when Jax wasn't Audrey was wrapped up in the garage's business. Thankfully, Abel was going to be okay, Gemma had been by long enough to tell her that much, other than that she was clueless to what was going on with the outside world.<p>

_"Audrey!" _She heard Kip yell from the bay of the garage. In the few weeks since Audrey had arrived she had grown closer to most of the men she shared the clubhouse with. Sac was especially endearing and he made her laugh so that was always good company. When she appeared in the doorway leading from the office to the bay he was waiting by a work bench for her, _"Gemma needs me to run into town for a few things. Do you wanna come along?" _

She hesitated, of course, because well she wasn't suppose to leave with anybody who wasn't a Son. While Sac wasn't patched in he was still technically a Son right? _"Uh. Yeah. I'll go I need to pick up some shampoo and stuff."_ Half-sack grinned at her as he wiped his hands off and if Audrey didn't know better she'd say he was beginning to develop a crush on her.

The trip in town in the tow truck was a short one of course, but even the small amount of time in the cab was making Audrey nervous. The clubhouse was safe and she didn't have to be on guard, out in here in the open she'd be looking over her shoulder every minute.

_"Audrey! Audrey Winston?!" _A female's voice said as soon as Audrey climbed out of the truck. Audrey didn't recognize the blonde who was making her way towards her, _"Oh goodness you haven't changed a bit."_

Audrey smiled, _"Thanks, but I'm having a real hard time remembering-"_

_"Sara King?"_ The blonde said with a grin, as soon as she said it memories came flooding back from high school, Sara had been in the popular crowd. She dated Doug Maston their All State wide receiver, and she tormented Audrey ever chance she could. "Well it's Sara Maston now."

_"Oh, well Congrats." _Audrey said feeling more awkward now that she remembered who Sara was. Quickly she scanned the street around her looking for Half-sack, but he must have gone into the small Country Store without her.

Sara grinned and chuckled a bit,_ "Oh no need for that, we've been married for nearly eight years now. We also have two little ones, but enough about me how are you? I see your still running around with the 'bikers'." _Even though Sara's tone was that of a light banter, Audrey caught the underlying insult.

_"Yeah I guess I would be. Is that why you stopped me because you're still acting like you're better then people?" _The redhead didn't even wait for the woman to answer, she left Sara standing there in the parking lot and headed for the store.

When she got inside it took her a minute or two locate Sac, she spotted him at the back of the store carrying one of the bright orange baskets. With a small smile she cut down one of the middle aisles making a bee line for him, she would have reached him to if someone hadn't grabbed her arm. Quickly she turned around yanking her arm free in the process, but when she saw those dark eyes peering down at her she froze like a deer in headlights.

Tommy had a grin on his face, _"Did you run home to Daddy?" _He said snidely, _"You can hide all you want, baby. I'll get you the minute you slip up and trust me you will slip up." _Audrey couldn't think to yell out for Half-sack and by the time it dawned on her, Tommy was already out the front door.

_"Audrey can you just tell me why you made me leave the store without buying any of the stuff we needed."_

_ "No, can you please just take me to Gemma's?" _She saw the disappointment on his face, but he complied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Where's Audrey." <em>Jax asked when he got to the clubhouse a few hours later, all the guys were sitting around in the bar and he realized he hadn't seen her at all.**

**Sack looked up from his card game with Juice and a few of the other guys, _"At Gemma's. She came along with me to pick up groceries, but than she made me leave and take her to Gemma's."_**

**_ "Son of a bitch." _Jax growled harshly before heading out the door towards his bike. He didn't even wait for anyone to follow, he knew something must of happened if it spooked Audrey to run to his mom. Without giving anyone any other notice he took off for his mom's, but when he got there he noticed her car was missing. _"Shit, what the hell are the two of them up too." _He muttered reaching in his vest for his cellphone.**

**_"I've been waiting for you to call." _Gemma answered.**

**_"Where are you?"_**

**_ "Your house. I'm cleaning up."_**

**_ "Is Audrey with you?"_**

**_ "Yeah, and don't come in here yelling at her Jackson. That girl's had enough people yelling at her."_**

**_ "What happened?" _He asked heading for his house.**

**_"Clay was home when she got dropped off, he wasn't happy to see her without Tig or you. She hasn't really said much all night, except that she needed a change of scenery. Which you and I both know is bullshit."_**

**When Jax got to his house he noticed how immaculately clean his mother had managed to get it, but it was well past midnight and she was still in full blown cleaning mode.**

**_"Why are you cleaning this late?" _He asked.**

**_"Because this house was a pig sty."_**

**_ "It's past midnight Mom. Go home and get some sleep."_**

**Gemma threw the dish towel in the sink and turned to look at Jax, _"Audrey's sleeping in your room. She was about ready to pass out on the couch so I told her to go lay down."_**

**_ "What happened today?"_**

**_ "With her? I don't know, but she looks like a gazelle about to be torn apart by the lions."_**

**_ "Alright Ma, get home. I'll wake her up and find out what's going on."_**

**Gemma smiled at patted his cheek, _"You're a good boy Jackson, but don't yell at her." _She kissed him goodbye then grabbed her coat before heading out the door.**

**Jax found Audrey curled up on top of the covers facing away from him and he considered letting her sleep, but he needed to find out why she hadn't come back to the clubhouse. He walked further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed reaching a hand out to shake her leg gently. He was hardly expecting her to leap to her feet, her eyes wide, and her fists clenched.**

_"Whoa.." _He said gently rising to his feet, _"Easy."_

Audrey shook her head as if to clear it, _"Sorry you scared me."_

_ "Wanna tell me why you went with Prospect, of all members, to the store?"_

_ "Because I needed shampoo." _She said rolling her eyes, she was in no mood to deal with someone else bitching at her.

_"So you put your life in danger for some shampoo. You know what Audrey? I really don't give a shit if you have a death wish, but we're going out of our way to protect you. The least you could fucking do is show some gratitude."_

She glared at him, _"You said yourself you don't even know if he's coming here. So why would going to the grocery store in broad day light really matter? It's not like he'd be in the third goddamn aisle of the store, waiting for me."_

_ "Jesus Christ." _Jax said sharply, _"What did he say to you?"_

Audrey smirked and looked away, _"Oh you know nothing unusual, that'd I'd run home to my daddy and that I'd slip up eventually and he'd get me when he did.."_

_ "What the fuck is with this guy?"_ He returned to his seat at the foot of the bed.

_ "He's fucking nuts." _Audrey said plainly looking out the window.

_"That might be true, but he's persistent."_

_ "I can't hide forever Jax. I also can't have a body guard for the rest of my life."_

_ "We'll find him. Since we know he's here, I'm bringing it to the club tomorrow."_

Audrey sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, it seemed like a better idea than pacing, _"This wouldn't be a club issue if I had just stayed."_

He glared at her, _"Stayed in Arizona? It would have only been a matter of time before he killed you. And if it's the club your concerned about your death would have caused an issue."_

_ "How's Abel?" _Audrey asked changing the subject.

It also seemed like Jax was going to allow it because she saw the corner of his mouth quirk up in a smile, _"Doing a lot better. He'll be in the hospital a bit longer though."_

_ "I'm glad Jax."_

_ "Me too."_

_ "I'd like to see him."_

He looked over at her for a moment, _"I have to handle something tomorrow afternoon, but I can take you after."_

_ "I'd like that. And I want you to know that I do appreciate everything you guys are doing for me."_

_ "Yeah I know you do. That's why we're gonna take care of this issue with Tommy."_

_ "He won't go back to Arizona unless he gets what he came here for." _ Audrey sounded defeated, _"And he won't be stupid enough to threat one of you and get himself killed."_

Jax smirked, _"That's not what's gonna get him killed."_

_ "Do you know something I don't?"_

_ "I'm not inclined to respect the wishes of a president who can't control his club."_

_ "Jax..." _Audrey began, _"Don't-"_

_ "Just shut up." _He said cutting her off.

_ "Don't tell me to shut up."_ She said poking him in the chest. He looked down at her finger for a second as she went to pull her hand away he caught it.

_"You know, this is probably stupid."_

_ "What-" _His lips cut off her words as he tugged her towards him at the same time. Audrey was shocked to say the least, but that only last a second before she melted against him. One of her hands clutched the front of shirt, while both of his were tangled in her hair. Audrey knew that it was probably a bad idea, no she knew it was, she just couldn't seem to help herself. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat, and pressed herself closer to him if that was even possible. All these years and she still hadn't forgot how delicious his mouth felt against hers. His fingers curled into her hair, tugging her head back some as he deepened the kiss. His tongue moved over hers in teasing little strokes, until Audrey's made another sound an impatient one, her hand moving to the side of his neck. She was trying to pull him closer in hopes that he'd stop teasing her.


	7. Chapter 7

[[In this Chapter I'm going to be writing a bit more from Jax's point of view. His pov will be bolded to avoid any confusion. I also want to thank everyone for the feedback and keep in mind this is the first story I published on here so if there are some mistake you'll have to bare with me.]]

The paperwork on the desk was all beginning to blur together, she had been working since seven am and it was well past closing time for the garage. Chibs and Sack had left her about an hour ago, but she had to finish the last inventory paper before she'd call it a night. If only the numbers would stop moving, she pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned back in the chair just as the door from the garage to the office opened.

_"I told you already Kip, I'd be in when I was done this inventory."_

_ "You'll be here all night then." _It wasn't Sacks voice but Jax's and Audrey's eyes popped open as she looked at him, _"Why do you think Gemma doesn't do it."_

Audrey stretched forward and picked up the piece of paper she was working on, _"This is the last page, it's just becoming a bitch for me to focus."_

_ "So call it a night." _He stated as he took the paper from her hand.

_"I guess I might as well. Did you just get back from the hospital?" _She asked

_"Yeah and there's still no sign of Tommy." _

_ "I didn't think there would be."_ Audrey turned out the light by the desk and stood stretching her arms over her head.

_"We'll find him Audrey, hell maybe he got a clue and went home."_

Audrey scoffed, _"That's highy unlikely Jax. He thinks I betrayed him."_

_ "Enough about him, he's become the focus of far too many of my conversations. I figured you'd like to see something other than the inside of this place for a night."_

She looked at him for a moment, they hadn't really spoken about what happened that night in his room and it's not like it had happened since to give her a solid answer. It was probably a big mistake kissing him in the first place, it would only complicate the delicate flow of how things worked around her, _"Where do you plan to take me Jax?"_

He grinned, _"To hell. So come on."_

_ "I've already been there." _She commented as she grabbed her leather bomber jacket off the chair, she followed him out locking up the office behind her. Jax was waiting by his bike for her as she put on her jacket, _"So really where are we going?" _

_ "They're having a party here tonight. Luann's Thank You to us." _He said gesturing to the two women standing by the door smoking cigarettes. Both of them were only in their bra and panties, and she was sure there were more inside.

_"You sure you wanna miss out on that fun?"_ Audrey asked with an amused smirk.

_"Shut up and get on the damn bike." _Jax replied rolling his eyes. Audrey couldn't help, but grin as she climbed on the bike behind him.

To say the least she was a little surprised when he pulled into the driveway of his house, and her hesitation was apparent as she took her time following him in the house. Once they were inside she noticed that her bag was sitting on the floor by the couch which made her stop in her tracks, _"When did you bring my stuff?"_

_ "I didn't my mom did."_

_ "Ahh so this was Gemma's idea."_

She didn't miss the grin he tried to hide, _"Yeah it was."_

** That was only partially true, Gemma had actually suggested that Audrey come stay at her house for the evening. He was the one that decided he was going to bring her to his house, thankfully his mother hadn't questioned him on it because he didn't think he had a particular reason why. Audrey had always been different, when she was kid she was shy and tomboyish. Jax could remember her vaguely in high school, she grew into herself more and stopped wearing her brothers hammy down fannels, but she was still withdrawn. It always seemed as if the biker lifestyle had jaded her even from a young age. She had figured out what her dad was involved in before her parents even thought she had a knowledge of it.**

_**"I must say this was a luxury I took for granted." **_**Audrey said drawing him out of his thoughts.**

_**"What luxury?" **_**He asked curious to know she was talking about.**

_**"Be able to walk around without the threat of seeing someone naked."**_

**Jax arched a brow, **_**"And how do you know this exactly?" **_** Audrey eyes widened for an instant causing him to laugh.**

_**"Well there wouldn't be much I could do about it." **_**She stated and then he watched her winced because she knew she had left herself wide open for more comments, **_**"Wow I can't believe you still have this." **_**She said a moment later, picking up one of the few photos he had around the house. This one in particular was a group shot from their childhood, he was probably no more than ten so Audrey was six or seven.**

_**"Yeah Gemma found it a few years ago. I'm actually surprised it survived Wendy."**_

**Audrey chuckled and set it back down, **_**"Yeah that makes two of us."**_

** Jax left Audrey alone so he could take a shower, and when he came back fifteen minutes later she had changed for bed, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. She was sitting curled up in the corner of his couch with a book, when he sat down on the couch, she folded the corner of the page she was reading and closed the book looking at him.**

_**"So how are you Jax?" **_**She asked a small smile tugging at her lips, **_**"I feel like I haven't really had a chance to talk to you. Everyone else sure, but you..It's like your avoiding me."**_

**He shook his head, smiling as well, **_**"I'm not avoiding you, been a little busy that's all. Other than that I can't really complain." **_**Another partial lie, aside from taking her to see Abel he had been avoiding her, he realized the longer he spent around her the more he wanted her. Jax blamed it on the fact that she was something he really should have, with her father and brother both in the same Chapter. **_**"Can I ask you something Audrey?" **_**He said a moment later rather randomly.**

_**"I don't see why not." **_**She said softly.**

_**"Why Tommy?" **_**That question had been plaguing him since the minute he walked in and saw her tied to that chair. His anger had nearly been uncontrollable, he hadn't expected to feel so strongly about it. Audrey had told Clay that the guy had hit her before, but seeing it was something else entirely.**

_**"I was waiting for that question." **_**She seemed to ponder the question for a second, **_**"I guess in the beginning it was something familiar. I'm not going to lie and say I had no idea what it would turn into. He was always possessive. I had to quit two jobs because he was so paranoid I was cheating. His hooks sunk in deeper after I stopped working, he was my only means of income. But I'm assuming that's not what you really meant. What initially attracted me to him in the first place? Since I was so dedicated not to end up like my brother?"**_

_** "Yeah basically."**_

_** "As funny as this sounds now. It was his whole presence. He had a very commanding presence about him, I noticed him the minute he walked in the door." **_**The last thing Jax expected to feel was jealousy, but it was there nearly bubbling to the surface. **_**"I've only met one other person that made me do that."**_

_** "Oh yeah and who's that?" **_**He asked barely hiding the contempt in his voice.**

_**"You." **_**She stated plainly as if she was talking about the weather. Jax didn't like being compared to that asshole in anyway, but he caught her off handed compliment, **_**"Now can I ask you something?"**_

_** "I guess that's only fair." **_**He said teasingly.**

_**"What happened in your room the other night...What was that about?"**_

_** "Ahh I was waiting for that question." **_**Jax said mocking her, **_**"I don't have a reason honestly. I thought about it all week. The only thing I can tell you is, it felt like the right thing to do." **_**He watched as she slowly nodded her head, but she didn't say anything further. **_**"Was that not the answer you were looking for?"**_

_** "I wasn't looking for one answer in particular. I was just curious." **_**Jax didn't say anything, but he managed to keep that smirk off his face. Audrey was never forward with any thing, she had a tendency to beat around the bush and after all the years he had known her, he knew she was doing it now. So instead of prying he reached for the remote to turn the TV on, he didn't get a chance to wind down often. **

* * *

><p><strong> Jax came awake when heard a noise out front, he hadn't even realized that he fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock above the kitchen doorway it was a quarter past three, and the tv was playing some kind of infomercial. There was a weight across his lap and he realized it was Audrey's legs, her head was resting on the arm of the sofa and she must have tried to stay curled up, but in her sleep she stretched her legs out across him. He moved gingerly so he didn't wake her and switched off the TV. Jax shifted his weight a little and lifted Audrey's legs to move out from under stood and stretched, and planned on heading off to bed until he glanced back down at Audrey. She looked exhausted and he knew from personal experience that the couch wasn't the best place to sleep, she'd probably wake up with a stiff neck. <strong>

Audrey felt her body shift not to her own accord, so one eye popped open as she searched for the source. Jax had fallen asleep minutes after the TV came on, and she had followed suit shortly after, so she assumed that it was just him moving in his sleep. It took her more than a minute to realize her surrounding, she was no longer on the couch, but in Jax's bed...How the hell did that happen? The room was pitch black so she knew it sure as hell wasn't time to get up. Still groggy with sleep she snuggled deeper under the covers unwilling to question the small miracle of not having to sleep on the couch, she didn't even want to put the effort into rolling off the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p><em>"Shut the hell up. Jax is probably sleeping." <em>Audrey heard someone in the hallway say.

_"His bikes here why'd we have to come inside?"_ Came another 'hushed' voice. She went to bury her head in the pillow only to become all too aware of the position she was in. Audrey was curled against Jax's side, his arm was wrapped around her resting on her stomach, one of her legs was throw across him, and his chest was her pillow. No wonder she had slept so well. The door opened a small crack and Audrey saw Jax lift his head off the pillow.

_"You three are about as quiet as a herd of buffalo." _He stated dryly.

Tig popped his head in the door, _"Can we come in are you two decent?"_Audrey rolled her eyes, but she was up and out bed a second later. Happy and Chibs followed Tig into the room and the three of them together were blocking her exit, with no intention to move.

_"So why are you three here?" _Jax asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his cigarettes of the nightstand.

_"We were in the neighborhood." _Chibs replied with a smirk.

Jax just looked at him, while he light his cigarette and took a drag, _"Or being nosy?" _He suggested.

Tig actually shrugged, which caused Audrey to scoff from her position at the foot of the bed, _"I'm going to take a shower, you four have fun." _She said starting towards the men blocking her path.

_"Towels are in the bathroom." _She heard Jax say as she moved past the three men, who moved for her without hesitation.

Steam filled the bathroom and Audrey was relieved to be standing under the spray of the shower, her muscles seemed to lose all the tension they were retaining. She wasn't sure what she was going doing with this situation with Jax, there definitely was serious tension between them. In the beginning she had confused it for a conflict of sorts between them, but after he kissed her she knew the kind of tension it actually was. Audrey wasn't sure how long she was in the shower, but she had come to a conclusion on what to do about Jax. She had to get him out of her system, and than maybe she'd be able to focus a little better. He plagued her thoughts frequently these days, being so close to him again was bringing back feelings she thought she buried.

Audrey had a towel wrapped around her when the bathroom door opened a smidge, she took a step forward and pulled it the rest of the way open. She was sure she was going to confront Tig, he had done that once or twice to at the clubhouse always cracking her bedroom door as if he was spying on her, but he never was. She always saw him halfway down the hallway thirty seconds after the door opened. This time, however it wasn't Tig, but Jax who was leaning against the doorway in lazy manner. At least until she pulled the door open on him, only in a towel. He straightened and she felt his eyes scorch over her body, never had someone looking at her effected her in such a manner. It was if she could feel him touching the parts of her body that his gaze traveled over. Audrey had a smart ass comment for Tig, but now faced with Jax not one word came to mind.

_"You can only tempt me so much, Audrey."_ The words left his mouth a second before they basically collided together. The tension seemed to have gotten to both of them. She slid her hands into his hair, going up on her tiptoes as he deepened their kiss. One of his hands rested on her hip and the other cupped the back of her hand pulling her against him. Jax went to step away, but she wouldn't let him, he pulled his head back centimeter, _"Audrey-"_

_ "Jax, let's forget all the other shit going on for the next hour, okay?"_

He stared at her a moment before he smirked and then he lifted her into his arms, _"It's gonna be longer than a hour." _One of the many things that made Jax, Jax was his cockiness, which she had no doubts that he could back up.


	8. Chapter 8

[[Again in the process of slowly but surely revamping this story. For all those that are curious to what Audrie looks like check out my bio for links. Thanks again for reading ]]

Rather unceremoniously, Jax set Audrey on her feet at the foot of his bed, she stood there for a moment with her hands at her sides as he trailed his fingers along her collarbone, _"Are you sure about this?" _She heard him ask, instead of answering she grabbed his hand, and brought it to her lips kissing his knuckles. She placed one hand on his chest and pushed making him take a step back, she loosened the towel, but she didn't let it drop to the floor.

_"I hope you don't think I'm gonna do all the work." _She said with a small smile, a second before he shoved her softly back on to the bed he followed her down. Since the guys had arrived he put on a pair of jeans, the rough denim rubbed against her thighs as he placed his knee between her legs. Audrey had expected him to kiss her again, but he didn't instead his mouth found the soft spot where her neck met her collarbone. No one every paid attention to that spot, but it was like Jax knew. She felt one of his hands slide up the outside of her thigh, easily moving underneath the loose towel. Her hands slid down his back her nails gently scoring his flesh, she turned her head tugging on his hair at the same time.

Sex wasn't like this with anyone else but him, sure it was enjoyable although a recent enjoyable time had hardly come to mind. Now the only thing she wanted, could focus on was him. When he finally lifted his head, she captured his lips in a hungry kiss her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. She felt his fingers tighten on her hip in response to that, it seemed Jax's hadn't expected her reaction to something he probably considered so minuscule. Audrey curled one of her legs around his in attempt to pull herself closer to him.

Jax pulled away a few moments later, a small grin playing on his features. She reached for him once more but he caught her hand instead this time he kissed the center of her palm a second before his head dipped once more. It wasn't her neck his mouth found this time, but her chest, the swell of her breasts over the towel. Her mind was racing by now, bits and pieces of imagery flashed in her brain, things she wanted to do to him and things she wanted him to do to her. Never in her life would she have thought to be so bold, but her breath caught the minute he reached to pull her towel open. Those little insecurities of hers were coming into play now, would he notice all the flaws she saw on herself.

Audrey forced herself to breath and open her eyes, this was a memory she wanted to keep forever. For a moment she was worried she was going to see disappointment in eyes when he opened the towel. Disappointment was not what was revealed in his eyes when her pale flesh that was exposed to his gaze. No instead she saw a hunger in them, one that probably matched her own; no one had ever looked at her like that before. She knew his reputation and for a moment she wondered if he looked at other women like that, no wonder they all loved him.

Growing impatient she reached for him only to have him move away from her once more, _"You're killing m-" _The rest of words came out in gasp as his mouth closed over her nipple. Immediately one of her hands fisted in his hair, as he felt his teeth graze the sensitive tip. Holy shit, this was really happening, this was Jackson above her, Jackson making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. For a split second she was seventeen again. Slowly she felt him trail his mouth over to her other breast to give it the same treatment. Audrey drug her nails down the nape of his neck to his back, her fingernails biting into his shoulders as her body moved rather restlessly beneath his.

When he lifted his head she tugged him up towards her and pressed her lips to his, her hand moved from his back to his chest. While they kissed her fingertips slowly trailed down his chest to the front of his jeans. Audrey pressed her hand against the hard length of him encased in jeans and she felt his body tense a bit in response. Pulling her mouth from his, she bit the side of his neck now tugging at his belt. Realizing her intent Jax moved his hand to help her undo his jeans, and the minute her hand found him, his eyes closed and pressed himself against her. Grinning against his skin she began to slide her hand along his shaft, stroking him slowly. His hand moved as if he was going to stop her, but instead it slipped between her thighs. His rough fingertips brushed against her sensitive nub and her head fell back against the mattress as she let out a breathy sigh.

Audrey's hand tightened around him, as he slipped a finger inside of her. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her lips a second before he captured her mouth with his. Jax bit her bottom lip this time as he slid a second finger to join the first, his tongue mimicked the action of his fingers, and she could barely breathe. Her thoughts seemed to be colliding together and exploding and she felt her whole body begin to tense under his. Both of her hands were pushing his jeans down his hips she was desperate for him now, she needed him inside of her. Her body clenched around his fingers as lights seemed to burst in vivid colors behind her eyes, the orgasm not only took her by surprise, but him as well.

Jax pulled away from her a second later, she felt him move since her eyelids were too heavy to lift at the moment. She heard the sound of his jeans hitting the bedroom floor and the bed dipped once more under his weight as he moved between her legs. Audrey felt his hand brush a strand of hair behind her ear and only then did she open her blue eyes to look at him. The moment she did she felt the blunt tip of him at entrance. Her body was still extra sensitive from his previous attention, and a chill ran over her flesh.

_"Jax." _She whispered softly, pulling his head down to hers so she could kiss him, still he waited teasing her by not entering her fully. Audrey while experienced wasn't quite as experienced as Jax's she had only been with two other people in her life, and neither of those men were as large as him, _"Please." _She urged against his lips, tightening her legs around his hips.

_ "Look at me, Audrey." _She heard him say, her eyes fluttered open meeting his intense stare, as soon as they did he slid inside of her all the way to the hilt. Nails raked his flesh as she arched against him, her body trying to get accustomed to the size and length of him. He buried his face against her throat, _"Jesus christ," _He whispered harshly in her ear, _"You're tight." _He pulled almost all the way out of her and thrusted back hard. She drew her nails down his chest, leaving marks in the process his hand found the juncture of her thighs and swollen nub between her sensitive flesh once more. It was too much for her, everything that he was doing the fire he was starting ignite under her skin once more. She pushed her hips against his, at his urging he pace quickened his thrusts were harder making her moan again.

His hands tangled in her hair as his kissed her once more swallowing the soft moans she was making. Her legs tightened even more as her body bowed against his. Audrey's body stiffened as the climax over took her, the colors flashing behind her eyes once more. She felt Jax's thrusts increase and he let out small groan as his own release came over him. Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, which he allowed, resting his head on the pillow above her shoulder.

Audrey realized she must have dozed off because she heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand next to them. Jax sat up giving her body a once over as he stood to reach for the phone. She couldn't help, but admire that fine ass of his and at that thought she smiled.

_"What's up?" _Jax said answering the phone as he pulled on a pair of clean boxers smiling since Audrey still hadn't moved from her rather exposed position o his bed. _"Yeah, Audrey and I will be there in fifteen minutes. Tell Sack to settle the hell down." _He hung up and reached for his dis-guarded jeans. Audrey finally pushed herself into a sitting position wrapping the forgotten towel around her once more.

_"What's going on?" _She asked looking at the phone sitting on the bed.

Jax finished buckling his belt and looked at her that small smirk on his face again, _"Nothing, Gemma just being nosy."_

_ "Ahh, nothing unusual." _She commented as she climbed off the bed and headed for the door, _"I better get dressed then."_

* * *

><p><strong> Jax lit a cigarette as he stood outside the garage, sunglasses hid his gaze that was focused on the red head underneath the hood of the Camero that just came in. Audrey was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and white t-shirt that clung to her in all the right areas. He figured once they slept together she'd be out of his system and he wouldn't still crave his best friend's little sister. Yet, as he watched her with interact with his 'brother's' he felt a wave of lust take a hold of him. <strong>

_**"God this car is fucking great." **_**She said with great appreciation, **_**"The engine is enough to make me drool."**_

**Chibs laughed touching her shoulder, **_**"Never would have taken you for a gear head, girly." **_**Chibs had given her that nickname a few days after she first arrived and it seemed that Audrey had adapted to it.**

_**"I'm not a gear head. I can just appreciate what a fine machine this is."**_

_** "If you want to look at a fine machine you can come watch me shower." **_**Tig said smartly coming out the garage, he apparently like to see her blush, but she just laughed at him instead shaking her head. Chibs spotted Jax before anyone else he just left the clubhouse and was enjoying a nicotine fix before he went back to work.**

_**"Jackie Boy, why didn't you tell me Audrey knew her way around cars?"**_

**Jax approached slowly watching Audrey the whole time, her own blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of aviator shades, but as he slowed to a stop next to Chibs he saw her lick her lips, **_**"Because I had no idea." **_**He stated taking a drag of his cigarette, **_**"We have Church in an hour. Clay wants you on a protection run later."**_

**Chibs nodded slowly, **_**"You riding with us tonight?" **_**He asked the VP**

** Jax shook his head, **_**"No I have to handle something later." **_**Chibs didn't ask about it because he knew better than to question Jax, and by the time he went to turn his attention back to Audrey she was gone.**

_**"Does she know you're going to use her as bait?" **_**Tig asked from behind him, and Jax followed his gaze to where Audrey was standing in the doorway with Gemma.**

_**"Don't go there right now. I'm still not happy about this decision. This can get her killed." **_**That had been Clay's decision, he didn't want Tommy hanging around as a threat anymore. He told Jax to take Audrey out tonight and to draw the bastard out. Clay was sure it would work and so was Jax, Tommy was a stupid motherfucker with a bad temper and even worse jealousy streak. **

_**"My suggestion to you is not to tell her." **_**Chibs said, **_**"She looks like she could spit fire if she wanted too and I sure as hell wouldn't want her mad at me."**_

_** "That makes two of us." **_**Jax said tossing his cigarette on the ground, after she figured out what he was doing..and she would figure it out because she had always been extremely perceptive. He knew she'd think he used sex as an advantage against her, there was a good chance Audrey was going to be leaving town for good after tonight.**

[[I want to thank everyone for the reviews and comments I really appreciate your interest in my story. I just hope I didn't make you lose interest after this chapter]]


	9. Chapter 9

Audrey was more then a little annoyed right now, though she really had no right to be. She noticed the way this older blonde crow-eater kept looking over at Jax from where she was sitting on Chibs lap. When Jax spared her a glance the blonde waved before offering him a wink, which had the redhead gritting her teeth. Instead of saying anything, she took a large swig of the tequila she had gotten herself, she had to remember her and Jax weren't together. They had only slept together once, that didn't mean she had any sort of claim on him. _"I'll be right back." _Audrey said to her father before pushing to her feet and heading for the bathroom.

When she returned a few minutes later, and saw the dumb blonde whore leaning on the bar next to Jax touching one of the patch's on his cut, she saw red.

_"Excuse me, what exactly are you doin?" _Audrey found herself and across the room before she could stop herself, the words spilling past her lips without a thought.

_"I'm a little busy right now, sweetheart...Why don't you go bother someone else." _The woman said in dismissive tone and Jax frowned immediately.

_"I'd suggest you don't talk to her like that and go find someone that's interested." _The VP said lifting his beer bottle to his lips, but not before giving Audrey a look that told her to just let it go.

The older woman rolled her eyes and pushed away from the bar, realizing now that she had lost Jax's interest with Audrey's appearance and the blonde's comment to her. _"I don't care who you are, sweetie..Next time you interrupt my conversation with him and I'm gonna make you regret it." _The crow-eater threatened.

_"Oh yeah?" _Audrey asked in a pissed off manner, before looking towards the front door, _"Why don't you do me a favor and get the fuck out of here before you really piss me off." _She snapped, she wasn't an old lady and she didn't exactly have the power to kick the bitch out, but no one was trying to stop her either.

The whore laughed before folding her arms across her chest, _"Why don't you make-"_ The rest of her words were cut off when Audrey punched her right in the mouth.

"_Jesus Christ, Audrey!...Stop." _Jax gritted out when the redhead hit her again. She wasn't going to let this whore disrespect her in front of the whole club. Just as Audrey was reaching to grab the back of her neck since the woman had hunched over she felt a burning pain across her ribs...She looked down to see the slut had pocket knife and she had just cut her.

_"You stupid..bitch."_ Audrey said in disbelief before she hit the blonde once more. The second Jax saw the blood on her shirt, he was pushing to his feet and Happy and Bobby both grabbed the blonde to throw her ass the fuck outside.

_"If you ever come in this clubhouse again..I will see to it that you regret that decision for the rest of your life." _Piney snapped at the woman.

**Jax couldn't believe this shit, he knew the minute Emily had come over to him there was going to be a problem. He just never expected the older woman to pull a knife. Fuck, he didn't even know she carried a knife. **_**"C'mon we're going to the hospital." **_**Jax said in a clipped tone, he was little irked with Audrey as well because she had let Emily get to her and she had let the fight escalate. His worry for her injury over rode his anger though, at least until she jerked her arm away from him.**

_**"Let go. I'm fine, I'm not going to the damn hospital." **_**She said just as sharply.**

_**"Yes you are. I could have handled that, Audrey. I didn't need you to get involved." **_**Jax said with a frown. He dealt with enough catty, jealous bullshit from Wendy when they had been together..he really didn't want Audrey acting that way too.  
><strong>

** Once he was outside some of the frustration left him, but he whirled to face the anger in his eyes caused her to yank her arm out of his grasp.**

_**"What the hell is your problem?!" **_**She yelled **

_**"Are you fucking stupid?!" **_**He yelled back. Jax saw her own anger eyes and he knew he crossed a line, although he really didn't give a shit.**

** Yet he didn't expect her to shove him backwards, **_**"I'm not a child to be drug around, asshole." **_

** Jax only stumbled back a couple of steps, he recovered fairly quickly. Before he could think about he grab both of her wrists and pulled her to him, **_**"You don't need to earn anyone's respect here. Especially not the fucking crow-eaters." **_**Audrey tried to tug away from him, but he only tightened his grip.**

_**"It wasn't about the fucking whores, Jax!" **_**He realized that most of the clubhouse had followed them outside they were a nosy bunch of bastards.**

_**"Then what was it about?!" **_**As close as they were to each other neither of them dropped their voices an octave.**

_**"I'm tired of getting stepped on." **_**She said between her teeth, **_**"I'm tired of men thinking they know what's best for me." **_**And with that she finally yanked her arms free, and turned to walk away. That only angered him more, before she moved away he caught her upper arm and yanked her back flush against him,**_** "Jax! Let go-" **_**She said sharply**

_**"Shut up." **_**He said in tone that cut off her words instantly, they stared at each other for a minute before he felt Audrey's hand clutching his t-shirt. This kiss was a furious one filled with contempt as well as passion. One of her hands gripped his shirt, and one of his was wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her even closer.**

_"You two wanna get a room?" _Tig called out, and round of laughter was heard.

Audrey stepped back and let her hand fall to the side, she watched as Jax lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the men standing behind her. "_They're all staring aren't they?" _She asked in a low voice.

Those blue eyes of his dropped down to their face, _"Doesn't matter. Will you let me take you to the hospital now?" _He pointed to the front of his own white shirt which had a blood spot on it.

_"Yeah." _She agreed.

_"Here, Jax..." _She heard Gemma say, and heard the keys to her Cadillac being tossed in the air. Great his mom had witnessed that as well as her father. Audrey didn't turn around she couldn't, they now had her pegged with Jax. Off limits, was that meant now. Something she never wanted in the first place, Opie wasn't here, but word of mouth would travel fast. Shoving locks of auburn hair that escaped her ponytail out of her face she proceeded to the car.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright Ms. Winston you're all set." <em>The ER doctor said when he finished taping gauze on to her ribs.

_"Thanks, doc." _She said grimacing some the needle he stuck her with to numb her flesh hurt more than getting cut did. She took the paperwork from him and hopped off the gurney

_"You'll have to come back to have the stitches removed in a couple weeks." _He stated as he lead her to the lobby, she didn't spot Jax and figured he was probably upstairs checking on Abel or outside. He left his sweat jacket for her, which she was thankful for now. She decided to head outside she was sure he'd be down in a few minutes, he told her he'd be back by the time she was finished.

The parking lot of the hospital was desolate and the sun had finally sunk down leaving a purplish glow in its wake. In spite of all that just happened Audrey was satisfied with how things turned out for the first time in a long time. The gravel crunched as she made her way towards Gemma's car, the silence was nice for once. It didn't stay silent for long though, the sound of an ambulance drew her attention to the drive way and with a curious gaze she watched it pull up to the emergency room doors. It had been the perfect distraction she realized later, as she felt the butt of the gun hit the back of her head. She crumpled instantly falling against the hood of the V.

* * *

><p><em>"Wake up!" <em>The ice cold water made Audrey gasp and she realized that she was tied up again. She panicked trying to get herself free, _"You're precious Jackson ain't gonna find you this time baby." _Tommy spat and Audrey looked up to see him standing in the corner, he was standing next to a tan man in a leather vest...a Mayan.

_"You fucking traitor!" _She yelled more pissed that he turned his back on the club than kidnapped her. Since he had gone to the Mayan's she knew they were gonna use her as leverage against SAMCRO

_"Shut the fuck up!" _He yelled back, hitting her in her injured side.

_"Enough." _The other man said stepping forward to examine Audrey closer, _"Not very smart, sweetheart. The daughter of one of the Original Nine and the VP's new toy. Shouldn't walk around unprotected like that." _He leaned forward only a few inches from her face

Audrey glared at him, _"Fuck you." _Then she spit in his face. The Mayan stepped away from her and wiped his face off. He turned to look at men who seemed to be hidden in the shadows of the dark room.

_ "Time to send a message to SAMCRO boys."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Jax..." <strong>_**Gemma said coming up to stand behind him.**

_**"No ma, not right now."**_

_** "You can't blame yourself for this."**_

_** "I'm not, but Tommy is gonna die." **_**He said sharply, watching as Chibs, Juice and Tig came riding back into the clubhouse. Jax was making his way towards them when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number...**

_**"Hello."**_

_** "You should check out Charming's welcome sign." **_**A man with a Spanish accent said before the phone clicked in his ear. The Mayans...**

_**"Son of bitch! We need to go now!" **_**Jax said hopping on his bike.**

_**"What is it Jackie boy?" **_**Chibs started to ask, but he wasn't quick enough Jax needed to get to the outskirts of town. He heard the sounds of the rest of club following him when they reached the highway, he looked over to his left and saw Opie. The two of them hadn't spoken since he had to tell him his sister was missing.**

** Jax saw the police lights and Hale's truck the minute he hit the last corner. The cops were beginning to put up blockaids for traffic, but what surprised the hell out of him was it was only Hale and Unser out there with both guns aimed at an SUV pulled off on the side of the road.**

** Opie and Jax were off their bikes an instant later, **_**"What the hell are you doing here?" **_**Hale asked not taking his eyes off the Expedition.**

_**"Shut up Hale. That Mayan has Audrey Winston in that truck!" **_**Unser yelled over to his deputy. **_**"That son of a bitch is sitting behind her with a god damn sawed off pressed to her head Clay."**_

** Jax spared a look at Opie as all of the members drew their guns as well, his face was red with anger. If he was considering leaving the club he sure as hell wasn't anymore.**

_**"I want to be the one that ends this." **_**He heard Opie say as the back window went down where Markos was sitting.**

_**"So they finally arrive!" **_**He shouted out the window, **_**"Get to watch me blow her brains all over the windshield."**_

_**"No one get trigger happy." **_**Clay said looking at his club, but as he said that he looked at Tig, and in that moment Jax heard the shot gun go off.**

_**"No!" **_**Opie yelled as blood sprayed all over the windshield, at that moment ever man standing on the side of the road open fire Markos never stood a chance.**

** The silence that followed was enough to make Jax sick, and before he even realized it he was jogging over to the car and pulling open the drivers door. The woman was slumped over to the side, the shot gun had taken out the whole back of her head, but Jax could see one brown eye peering out. It wasn't Audrey...**

_**"It's not her!" **_**He shouted turning to look at the club.**

Audrey stumbled as Tommy shoved her in the back to keep walking up head she saw the club, she saw the truck they thought she was in. When they were fifty yards away Tommy yanked her backwards and pressed the forty-five to her temple.

_"Looking for this?!" _He called out and she watched as all the men turned around, guns raised in their direction.

_"Tommy..." _Clay started and Audrey choked as he tightened his grip on her throat, "_Why don't you let the woman go, and you settle this out man to man with one my guys."_

_"Yeah fucking right Old Man. Like it would be a fair fight?"_

_ "Did he just call me old man?"_ Clay asked looking at Tig, _"Let me ask you something, did Audrey ever get a fair fight?"_

Tommy laughed, "This fucking whore," He pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple hard enough to make her cringe. _"The only thing she's gonna get is what she deserves a fucking bullet in her head."_

_ "Tommy if you do that we'll kill you." _Clay said matter of factly

_"You think I give a shit? What has this club done for me? Nothin' Not one fucking thing except take her from me."_

_ "I wasn't yours to take."_ Audrey choked out spitefully, and his forearm clamped down even tighter.

_"No, that's right you sleep with anyone that wears a cut. Did you know that Opie? Your best friend is fucking your baby sister. And they didn't even have the balls to tell you."_ Audrey saw Opie glare at Jax before he brought his eyes back to Tommy,_ "No you didn't know, I guess it's not really surprising though. With a family like yours it's surprising I didn't find her on the pole." _As he spoke his arm loosened on her throat. _"Well I guess all's well that ends well huh?" _Audrey felt his hand at her back as he pushed her forward, he planned on shooting her in the back. What Tommy didn't expect was her to fall to her knees instead. In an instant the air filled with the sounds of gunfire.

Audrey was shaking, laying first first on the pavement with her hands over her head, when she heard all the boots hitting the pavement as they ran towards her. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head, until she felt a gloved hand touch her fingers, lifting her head just an inch she saw her brother kneeling before her. A look of relief on his face, she pushed herself up and threw herself at him. By nature the Winston's weren't a touchy-feely kind of family, but now after the past thirty-six hours she clung to her older brother for dear life. Audrey wasn't surprised at the grip her hand on her either.

_"Pop would have killed me if you got shot." _He said softly, she felt his hand rest on the back of her head

Audrey let out a small laugh as tears fell down her cheeks, _"I'm so happy your here, Ope. They said they were coming for the rest of SAMCRO's women."_

Opie pulled away and Audrey looked up to see that they were surrounded by club members: Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Happy and Juice.

_"Who's coming back for you?" _Chief Unser asked as he approached.

She wasn't sure if she should answer, so she looked at Clay for approval. This was, after all, club business, and when he nodded subtly she answered, _"The Mayans. That girl in that truck...she's the VP's niece." _

_"Jesus Christ." _Tig said looking between Tommy and the truck, _"That fucking bastard set us up."_

Opie rose to his feet and helped Audrey to hers as well, they all looked around at the mayhem that just happened.

_"We're on lock down tonight." _Clay said finally, _"Until I can get this shit settled with Alveraz and convince him that we had two traitors on our hands I don't want no one leaving the clubhouse. Opie go home and get the kids and Donna. Tig go get my old lady and Piney's."_

_ "I'll take Audrey back to the club house first." _Opie said.

_"No, Jax will take her." _Audrey realized that in those words Clay had just had fuel to the proverbial fire, she saw the way Opie looked at Jax before turning around and heading to his bike.

Jax watched his friend walk away before he looked at Audrey, _"Are you alright?" _

She sighed as everyone around her started to move into action, _"I've been better."_


	10. Chapter 10

**[[I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. I have a lot planned for Audrey and Jax. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it]]**

Audrey watched as Gemma got Donna and the kids settled in one of the bedrooms, she was currently sitting on of the table tops waiting for Happy to return with the thread and needle. They were on lockdown so desperate times called for desperate measured, it wouldn't be the first time she got stitched up in a back room. She had a three inch scar that ran up the inside of her arm that her mother had stitched up for her when they didn't have the money to go to the hospital. Audrey was fourteen at the time and gone through a plate glass window, it was the worst pain she thought she'd ever feel...she had blacked out three seconds after her mother started.

Juice handed her a bottle of whiskey and patted her on the shoulder, _"Good luck." _He said sympathetically as Happy reappeared from one of the rooms.

She was pissed to say the least that those bastards made her tear her stitches, they kept her tied that chair all damn night taunting her, making her think that at any minute she'd die. Tommy hit her in the side every chance he got, and around dawn she felt the gauze pad fill with blood.

_"You might want to get a good buzz goin, girly." _Chibs said coming to stand by her side, so at his words Audrey lifted the whiskey bottle to her lips and took a big swig. Warm whiskey tasted like gasoline going down, but thankfully she didn't sputter. She had spent enough time around the club that she knew how to handle her liquor like a champ.

_"Whoa! What are you doing?" _Opie said out of no where coming up behind Happy.

Happy didn't bother to look over his shoulder, he was too busy trying to clean the blood off the wound, _"The stitches tore they need to be redone."_

_ "There's a god damn hospital for that?" _Her brother said harshly

She took another large gulp from the whiskey bottle and glared at her brother, _"Leave it alone Ope, I asked him to do it. Go see if your wife is alright." _She was in no mood to deal with an overbearing brother, and to finalize her point she set the bottle down and laid back on her elbows to let Happy know she was ready.

She knew he stood there a few minutes longer, but Happy didn't hesitate in the stitching process the first second that needle sunk into her skin her vision got mottled with gray spots. Audrey eased all the way down on the table one of her hands clutching the chair closest to her. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes were clenched it took every fiber of her being not jerk away from Happy.

Audrey felt someone's hand in her hair, and she opened her eyes to see Gemma looking down at her, and there was no longer a burning sensation running through her side, _"Happy's done?"_

_ "You passed out baby."_

_ "You're kiddin'?"_

Gemma offered her a sympathetic smirk, _"No, but don't feel back Sack passed out the first time Happy stitched him up too."_

She helped Audrey sit up and get up off the table, _"How long was I out?"_

_ "Ten minutes." _Gemma supplied, _"They're in church." _

Audrey glanced at the closed double doors and all the phones sitting on the pool table, _"Please tell me Opie doesn't know I blacked out."_

_ "No sugar I covered for you, I kept talking to you and answering questions you weren't asking. He couldn't really tell."_

_ "So who knows?"_

Gemma smiled, _"Just me Chibs and Happy."_

_ "Where was Jax?" _Audrey let slip out of her mouth not even thinking about who she was asking

_"He was outside helping Sack with something in garage...why?"_

_ "Just something that Tommy said earlier..."_

Gemma frowned for a moment, but didn't say anything further, _"Donna was asking about you. You might wanna go see her...I also put your bags in Jax's room. Since we're on lockdown we're short a few rooms."_

Audrey stared at Gemma for a moment, _"Why Jax's room?"_

The older woman grinned, _"You think I don't know baby? I see the way you look at him when he's not lookin'...I also see the way he looks at you."_

_ "No Gemma, we don't look at each other any certain way."_

_ "Whatever you say baby, but it doesn't matter. Your stuffs in Jax's room, whether you two like it or not."_

**Jax stepped out of Church and retrieved his phone off the pool table, not that he'd need it none of them were to leave the garage at any point tonight. Clay had made himself perfectly clear about that.**

_**"Can I talk to you?" **_**Opie said coming up beside him. Jax knew this was coming the moment Tommy had opened his mouth about him and Audrey, knew it was only going to be a matter of time.**

_**"Yeah sure Ope." **_

_**"Outside." **_**He said before walking away from the VP and heading for the front doors.**

_**"What's that about?" **_** Clay said from behind Jax**

_**"What do you think?" **_**Jax stated following his friend out the door a minute later.**

** He found Opie sitting on one of the picnic tables a joint hanging out of his mouth, **_**"What's up?" **_**Jax asked standing in front of him.**

** Opie lifted his head taking another drag of the joint, **_**"So why was that piece of shit the one to tell me you were with Audrey?"**_

_** "...I don't know Ope...What happened between me and Audrey it was a one time thing." **_**Jax said what he thought Opie wanted to hear, but those words seem to piss his best friend off more.**

_**"Audrey isn't one of the crow eaters you can toss her off to the side...She's my fucking sister for Christ's sake. Think about it man, how would you feel if you were me?" **_**Jax was silent, because he knew Opie's anger wasn't misplaced, but he also didn't have an answer for him. **_**"Friend or not. Brother or not...Don't hurt her Jax or you and I are going to have serious problems." **_**Opie climbed off the table and stubbed the rest of his joint out before heading inside. **

** Jax didn't notice Piney was outside until he appeared under one of the lights, **_**"My daughter is an adult Jax. Just like you are. She's always been capable of making her own decisions even before she knew what was good for her. My son just has his panties in a bunch...his sister knows more about club business then he does...He feels like he's been excluded from the club, which his own damn fault. So he's gonna take out on the people closest to him."**_

_** "He's got a point...I shouldn't be messing around-"**_

_** "He ain't got a point son. Like I said you're both adults, you both made an adult decision...Whatever comes of it will come of it..."**_

_"Stay away from Jax, Audrey." _Opie said the minute she stepped out of the bedroom he was sharing with Donna.

Her eyes widened for a second before she glared at him, _"Why don't you mind your own damn business."_

_ "This is my club so it is my business. Stop interfering in shit that doesn't concern you."_

Audrey was hurt by those words, her brother had a tendency to lash out, but he never lashed out at her, _"She's not interfering in a god damn thing boy..." _She heard Clay say behind her, _"Now why don't you lay off her and get some sleep. I need you to ride with me tomorrow."_

Audrey watched as Opie looked over her head at Clay and nodded before heading into his bedroom. Audrey's shoulders slumped and she felt Clay placed a hand on the left one.

_"How you doin kid?" _He asked

_"I'm not sure..." _Was her reply, _"I guess it wouldn't feel like home without a little drama." _She managed to say with a weak smile.

Clay stared at her for a moment, and then smirked, _"I always liked you kid. You have a good head on your shoulders... I just hope coming home doesn't change that for you."_

**Jax sighed letting his head roll along his shoulders to relieve some tension, Chibs sat to the left to him at the bar some of the club was still up, while others had turned in.**

_**"Jax, I put Audrey in your room." **_**Gemma said as she came out from around the kitchen, at the look on his face she frowned, **_**"Something wrong with that?"**_

_** "No, it's fine. I'll just crash with Chibs."**_

_** "Whatever you need Jackie Boy." **_

** Jax noticed the look on his mother's face, but she didn't say anything, **_**"I'm going to bed. You two don't get too screwed up." **_**She said kissing Jax good night and patting Chibs on the back.**

** Chibs waited until Gemma was out of earshot and he arched a brow at Jax, **_**"I know it ain't any of my business...but can I ask why your camping out in my room, when you got that hot little redhead waiting for you in yours."**_

**Jax glared at Chibs which caused Chibs to smirk, **_**"Hot little redhead?...I don't want another wife." **_**He said rather bitterly right before chugging the beer.**

_**"No, Jackie I guess you don't. Is she looking for a husband?"**_

_** "Aren't all women?" **_**Jax said with a smirk, but Chibs didn't share the humor.**

_**"No, the good ones are never looking for a husband..." **_**There was a quiet wisdom in his voice that made Jax look at him, **_**"They're always just looking for 'an escape'." **_**At that point Chibs looked at as if he knew something Jax didn't. Jax must have had a confused look on his face because Chibs laughed, **_**"I'm just saying I'd take a warm bed with woman any day over a cold floor and a bunk mate."**_

**Jax laughed shaking his head some, **_**"Even if that woman was your best friend's sister?"**_

_** "She ain't my best friend's wife."**_** Jax hadn't even thought of it like that and at Chibs words he thought of his mom and Clay. Strange, how situations so close to home went ignored.**

_**"I'll think about it." **_**Jax said finishing the rest of his beer. **_**"I'm gonna go get another one. You want one?"**_

**Chibs shook his head, **_**"No more for me, I'm calling it a night. Hopefully I don't see you later." **_**Chibs said as he stood patting Jax on the back.**

** By the time Jax finally decided to go to sleep there were only a few lingering members wandering about probably ones on guard until morning. He started down the hallway, stopping a second in front of Opie door. Op had been in there all night and Jax no idea if he was the cause of that or not. **

Audrey sat straight up in bed her blood was still running cold from the nightmare she had, when she glanced to her right she noticed the bed was empty. Disappointment swelled in her chest, Opie had succeeded it looked like Jax was going to stay far away from her for awhile. She glanced at the clock on the night stand as she laid back down, 2:35 am the red numbers glared at her in the darkness. Curling up on her side she rolled over facing the wall when she heard the bedroom door open. She didn't bother to roll back over, and she kept her eyes shut fearing that if he knew she was awake he'd leave. Jax closed the door a moment after he opened it and she had no idea if he had come in or not, until she heard him lay his cut down on the nearby chair.

_"Audrey?" _He questioned in a whispered tone. She rolled over she couldn't lie to Jax, _"Do you mind?" _He asked gesturing to the spot next to her.

_"Do I mind if you sleep Jax? No of course not, this is your room. This was your mother's idea."_

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile, _"Yeah sorry about that."_

_ "No Jax I'm sorry...about Opie."_

He was silent for a few minutes and then he began to undress stripping down to his boxers before making his way to the bed, _"Clay said you two had it out in the hallway." _Jax said pulling the covers back, and getting into bed next to her.

Audrey offered a small sad smile, _"Not really. Minor argument."_

Jax stared at her for a moment and then he beckoned her with his index finger, _"C'mere.." _When she didn't relent right away he tugged her to him, so her head was laying on his chest, one of his hands was stroking her hair. For a split second she let herself relish in that fact, here in the darkness they were as normal as they could get. _"I know fighting with Opie bothers you. I've only ever seen you guys fight twice."_

_ "That was before I moved away Jax. I'm not the same person I was when I left."_

_ "Truthfully, I like this Audrey a bit more. You got fire behind your eyes now, you're living for something again. For awhile I thought this place burnt you out."_

Audrey felt her eyes droop a little, it was late and her day had been rather hectic, _"It was beginning too.." _She said as she tried to stifle her yawn.

_"This place has a tendency to do that." _The rest of their conversation lulled for a moment and it was long enough that Audrey dozed off.

_"He's such a quiet baby, so mellow." _Audrey commented as she held Abel in the nursery, Gemma had come for a visit and called Audrey to see if she wanted to join.

Gemma touched Abel's knit hat, _"That he is." _Jax's mom took the little boy from Audrey smiling down at him, _"He gets to go home tomorrow..." _At that Gemma looked up with a smirk, _"You've been home for a few months now. Ready to run yet?"_

Audrey shook her head, laughing as she stood up, _"No, it's been a bit quiet though."_

Gemma shot her a look, _"Don't jinx it baby...Hey, does Jax seem a little off to you?"_

Audrey was in the process of putting her brown bomber jacket on, _"No why?" _She didn't hesitate to answer even though she knew Jax had been a little more than at odds with Clay and her own brother.

_"No reason. Are you heading back?"_

_ "No Jax asked me to stop by his place to pick up a few things."_

Gemma didn't look to happy about that, but she didn't say anything about it. _"I can't believe you bought that car." _The change in subject wasn't subtle, but it was welcomed.

_"It's a classic." _The car in question was the 69' Chevelle sitting in the parking lot.

_"Have you told anyone yet?"_

_ "No, I literally just picked it up off the lot. It needs some work, but the guy couldn't turn down a woman who knew what was under the hood."_

_ "I'm not that clueless Audrey that car cost a lot more then you make at the garage?"_

Audrey frowned, _"What's that mean?"_

_ "Don't get offended baby, but if your gonna be hangin around my son and my club. I need to know how you had that kind of cash on you."_

Audrey's eyes narrowed for an instant, _"I've been gone for ten years Gemma, ten years is a long time to save money. Especially when you keep a bank account open in Charming and send twenty percent of your money to it every month. I know how to save money, its the one thing my mother did teach me. You never know when you're gonna need it."_

Gemma stared at her for a moment and then smirked, _"I knew moving out this town wouldn't change you. I knew about the bank account."_

_ "You knew?" _Audrey questioned both of her brows shooting up.

_"I knew, because your mom transferred all her money to that account before she died. She said it was for you since she knew Opie would be taken care of. Is that what you used to help Donna?"_

Audrey was in shock she had no idea Gemma knew about the money Audrey lent to Donna every time she called to ask. While Audrey hardly touched the money herself and suffered for it quite a few times, her brother and his family was a different story. At the time that he went to jail Donna had asked Audrey to put up the bail, and the first few times she had...then she had to refuse. It still put the two of them at odds, two proud women who didn't like to ask for anything. Audrey told Donna that she'd help her with anything else she needed, but she couldn't afford to lose that kind of money. Her brother was left holding the smoking gun, there was nothing she could do to help him.

_"Don't acted surprised about that either. Everyone thought you bailed on Charming, only a select few of us know you still took care of the people close to you. Like the money you sent to Clay for your dad. You knew that would be the only way he'd take it."_

Audrey sighed and shoved a hand through her red hair, _"Who else knows Gemma?"_

_ "Don't worry baby. Jax doesn't know you're playing Robin Hood. I know that's what you're worried about. What are you scared people will think you have a heart?"_

_ "That's exactly what I'm worried about. Where do you think I learned that from?"_

_ "Hiding it from Jax isn't smart baby. And that's all I'll say about that. He doesn't like secrets."_

_ "This has nothing to do with him. And how can you not like secrets in club that keeps tons of them."_

Gemma continued to rock Abel in her arms and frowned some, _"If you and Jax are going to have any sort of relationship-"_

_ "We don't have a relationship."_

Gemma gave Audrey a blank stare, _"You maybe able to fool your brother and hell you may even be able to fool each other, but you can't fool me."_

Audrey had enough prying she grabbed her bag up off the chair and shook her head, _"I don't want to hear anymore about this."_

Gemma smirked when Audrey turned away, but quickly hid it as she turned back to exit the room, _"I'll need you to be at Jax's by eight tomorrow."_

_ "...What?" _Audrey said pausing at the door.

_"You'll be watching Abel for Jax until he get's home won't you?" _Jax had only just asked her this morning if she could stay over to help with Abel, he had no idea what time he would be home and he didn't want his mom to have to stay at his place.

_"Yeah..."_

_ "See you tomorrow then."_

Gemma watched from the window in the small hospital room as Audrey got into that sleek black Chevelle, both of those kids were clueless to what was headed their way. She could only hope that they were both properly prepared for the shit people were going to be throwing their way. As soon as Audrey pulled out of the hospital driveway Gemma watched the uncover move from it's spot on the street. So that bitch Stahl was starting her shit...

_"I just left you Gemma what could you possibly need?"_

_ "You gotta tail and it'd be best if you went to the clubhouse and not Jackson's we don't need to give the bitch more reason to watch our houses."_

_ "Why is she tailing me?"_

_ "You're guess is as good as mine-" _The lights flashed on behind Audrey and she pulled over on the side of the road.

_"I'm getting pulled over." _Audrey didn't wait for a response as a patrolman and Stahl got out of the car.

_"Audrey Winston. Welcome back to Charming." _Stahl said coming up to her window.

_"Thanks officer-" _Audrey waited on purpose knowing the woman would correct her immediately.

_"It's Agent June Stahl. Now you do know that talking and driving on your cell phone is motor vehicle violation, right?"_

_ "Okay so give me the ticket." _Audrey didn't like this bitch then again Audrey was never fond of cops to begin with.

_"How about we forget the ticket and you answer a couple of my questions?"_

_ "Just give me the ticket." _The redhead said snidely.

Stahl didn't budge, _"Okay we can do it your way, but I'll just keep tailing you and fining you for every little traffic violation I can think of until I get enough to bring you in."_

Audrey grinned and shook her head, _"Guess you don't leave me with much of a choice then. Go ahead and ask."_

_ "I knew you'd see it my way...The bank records show a large sum of money being removed from an single account today. For a second I though you might have been doing some dirty work for that cute new boyfriend of yours."_

_ "Cute new boyfriend?" _Audrey said arching a brow

_"Jax Teller, you two aren't together? Hmm I guess I was wrong, Cliff." _Stahl said over her shoulder to the patrolman.

_"It's Clint."_

But Stahl didn't care her gaze was refocused on Audrey, _"Anyway, I guess that sum of money was taken out for this car then?"_

Audrey was still smirking, _"You pay in cash for classic cars like this, kind of the deal if you wanna leave with the car. If I was doing dirty work for anybody, do you think I'd have made so obvious...What's the real question?" _Did this woman think she was a fucking idiot.

The agent grinned, _"Damn, you're not like the rest of those 'crow-eaters', as you call them, are you? That's why Mr. Teller is interested... But I don't have anymore questions. I just wanted to introduce myself, you looked real good walking out of that-" _Her words were cut off because three SAMCRO members came riding down the street: Jax, Chibs and Juice. They stopped about a two hundred feet away all of them just staring at Stahl, who stared back. _"He looks like he'd be terrific in bed. All that pent up anger and torment. And you must be all tingly over the fact that he came to save you from me. Oh, I know I would be." _She flashed a grin to them and stepped away from the window, _"Maybe I'll see you around, sweetie." _The woman actually winked at Audrey before walking back to the car with the patrolman.

Audrey didn't move until the patrol car drove away and then she turned the ignition off and climbed out of the chevelle as the three of them made their way to her.

_"You met the ice bitch?" _Chibs said popping a cigarette in his mouth

_"I'm pretty sure she called me sweetie then winked at me.." _Audrey said in disbelief looking in the direction the car drove off.

Chibs and Juice laughed, _"Seems she's bat for the other team.."_

_ "No I think she's a switch hitter." _Audrey stated folding her arms over her chest.

_"What give you that idea?" _Jax asked.

_"Just some of the things she said."_

_ "She say anything to you we need to be concerned about?" _He asked.

_"She's getting a feel for the people not directly in the club. I guess she figured I was easier to talk to than your mom." _

_ "Ain't that the truth." _Juice said with a laugh, _"Where'd you steal the Chevelle from?"_

Audrey grinned at him, _"Now do I look like I steal. I bought it."_

_ "You bought it?" _Jax said in disbelief.

Audrey smiled, _"I've been putting money in a bank account in Charming for the past ten years..."_

A realization showed in his eyes and a smile came to his face, _"It was you..." _She cut a look to Chibs and Juice, _"You two take a walk alright. I have something to talk about with Audrey." _Neither man questioned him and quickly walked back to their bikes. _"You're the one that's been backing Piney's cut. And bailing us out. Clay and Gemma never told us who the private backer was."_

_ "Well, I couldn't just leave and not do anything to help out back here."_

Jax stared at her for a moment, _"You know when you left I hate you for it. You got to bail while me and Ope got stuck here. I had no idea that you had cemented yourself here anyway. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_ "Because would any of you have taken the money if you knew it was from me?"_

He hesitation let her know the answer, but then he stepped towards her and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, _"Maybe I was wrong about those burnt bridges." _He said as he bent down to kiss her. Audrey kissed him back, of course she was no longer in the mood to deny herself the simple pleasures in life, like being with Jax Teller. He was beginning to make it quite apparent that they spent time together, especially if he was kissing her in front of the club. Jax stepped away a second later, _"I gotta go deal with this Mayan bullshit, where are you gonna be in a couple hours?"_

_ "I told Bobby I'd help him with some, so the clubhouse."_

_ "Alright. I'll see you back there."_


	11. Chapter 11

[[Sorry this chapter took so long the holidays are coming and all so I've been busy than I expected. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far]]

Audrey sat next to Bobby as he played a few cords on his guitar, she had just finished running a few things off on the computer for him. Things for his ex that he didn't want Juice dealing with.

_"Do you sing?" _He asked playing the a familiar melody.

_"If the mood strikes, but I'm not any good." _Audrey said with a grin.

_"Well you let me be the judge of that, you know this song?" _He asked referring to the one he had just started playing.

_"Of course I know this song...Well, I've got to run to keep from hidin, And I'm bound to keep on ridin'... And I've got one more silver dollar, But I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no, Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider..." _Audrey sang it softly her voice barely loud enough for Bobby to hear, but he had stopped strumming and he looked at her with a smirk.

_"Not any good my ass. Sounds to me like you got a set of lungs on you."_

Audrey smirked, _"Yeah I guess...it came from my mom. I don't really sing anymore though."_

Bobby set the guitar aside, _"You ever feel the need, you let me know I'd be happy to play for ya."_

Audrey stood and kissed the top of Bobby's head, _"You'll be the first person I tell..."_

The two of them walked into the bar of the clubhouse together, Piney and Gemma were sitting at one of the tables with Abel. When the front door swung open Audrey was expecting Jax, but instead in walked a blonde who was barely dressed stinking of sex. Audrey also saw Gemma roll her eyes.

_"Ima, what are you doing here?" _Gemma asked as the woman came to stop before the table.

_"Looking for Jax. Have any of you seen him?"_

_ "I'd check with Audrey." _Juice replied giving the woman a look.

_"And who the fuck is she?" _This Ima girl said with disdain.

_"I'd show a little respect, She's the founding VP's daughter." _Bobby said next. Apparently none of them were fond of this girl and that was all too amusing to Audrey who just stood there letting the woman run her mouth.

_"Funny how I never saw her around here before. What did she come back to borrow money?" _Ima said with a laugh.

Gemma continued to play with Abel not even looking at the skank practically standing on top of her, _"Why don't you ask her, yourself?" _Gemma said with a grin as she looked up at Audrey.

Ima gave Gemma a blank stare for a second and then slowly raised her eyes to look at Audrey, _"So have you seen Jax?" _She asked not even batting an eyelash.

_"Yeah." _That was the only answer Audrey gave as she moved away from the bar and headed back into the kitchen to grab her purse, _"What time do you want me to pick Abel up?" _Audrey asked Gemma when she came back out totally ignoring Ima.

_"Eight is fine." _Gemma stated before Ima cut her off.

_"Uhh...That didn't answer my question." _Ima stated reaching out to grab Audrey to get her attention.

The red head immediately pulled away and glared, _"Don't fucking touch me. You asked if we've seen Jax, yeah we've all seen him. You didn't ask where he was, so I'll save you the breath. None of your god damn business."_

Ima smirked looking around Audrey at Gemma, _"So I guess she's the newest toy."_

Audrey put her face in Ima's line of vision, _"Lets get one thing straight. I ain't nobody's toy, but I can't change what you're gonna think in between sucking dick for a living."_

_ "Oh baby don't worry you're pretty little ginger head about me, he'll come back he always does."_

Audrey grinned, _"Trust me bitch the last thing I'm worried about is you."_

Ima folded her arms across her chest, _"He said he'd do my brakes."_

_ "Yeah well come back in two weeks we're booked solid." _Audrey replied sliding her sunglasses on to her face. It was surprising at how many of the men and even Gemma were silent.

_"Oh I'll be back here before that. I'm sure you'll be old news by then." _Ima said as Audrey headed for the door.

Audrey stopped and turned back to look at Ima, she almost looked like the cat that ate the canary, _"You know what's funny Ima, other than your piss poor attempts at insults...That you think I'm as easily replaceable as you. My last name is Winston, sweetheart. You know Piney and Opie Winston." _The look on Ima's face was priceless when she realized who exactly Audrey was, that meant that she was basically a permanent figure at the clubhouse now.

**Jax sat on the roof with his dad's book and beer. He had gotten back to the clubhouse about an hour ago, and after dealing with some stuff inside he had come up here.**

_**"Jax you up here?" **_**He heard Opie call.**

** Jax tucked the book behind him as he saw Opie's head pop up over the ladder, **_**"What's up Ope?"**_

_** "I just wanted to talk to you. Apologize for blowing up about the Audrey shit."**_

_** "Don't worry about it man. I understand."**_

_** "We're cool then?"**_

_** "Yeah we're cool Op."**_

**Jax watched as his friend sat down on a milk crate next to him, **_**"Ima was here looking for you earlier." **_**Opie said with a smirk, as Jax gave him a curious look. **_**"Piney told me her and Audrey had a bit of confrontation."**_

_** "Ahh Jesus Christ. What did she say to Audrey?"**_

**Opie laughed, **_**"Trust me Audrey took care of that one. Are you sure about what you're doing, man? Audrey might be worse than Gemma."**_

**Jax smirked, **_**"You might be right about that."**_

_** "Jax, you up there? Clay needs to see you." **_**Juice called from below.**

_**"What's up?" **_**Jax asked walking to the office with Opie trailing behind him.**

_**"We got a small issue with Alvarez."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "His VP seems he's missing in action. Alvarez thinks we have him."**_

_** "Why the hell does he think that?" **_**Opie asked.**

_**"Because apparently the son of a bitch is still holding a grudge against SAMCRO for the traitor incident."**_

**Jax let out a deep breath, **_**"Does that mean what I think it means."**_

_** "We're all meeting with Alvarez in an hour, we're going to discuss what this means. He doesn't think the VP is stupid enough to act out against us by himself, but something or somebody else could have caused his disappearance too."**_

**Jax nodded, **_**"Alright well then I guess we better convince the bastard we don't have his VP." **_**That's when Jax saw Clay's eyes shift to Piney. Something was up...**

_**"You need to call Audrey. He wants to see her too, make sure she's not involved in this either."**_

_** "You've got to be kidding me." **_**Opie said under his breath, **_**"For Christ sake she's all of 5'3" and a hundred pounds."**_

**Clay leaned back in the head chair, **_**"Alvarez thinks she capable of a lot of damage, including damage to his club."**_

_** "Audrey?" **_**Opie said in disbelief, everyone in the room aside from her brother had seen her fight. Clay shrugged and Jax knew there was something he wasn't tell them. As the conversation ended the room cleared out Piney and Opie going off to discuss one thing or another. **

** Jax closed the church doors behind them, **_**"Why does Audrey really need to go."**_

**Clay sighed, **_**"Are you questioning me as Vice President or as a concerned...friend?"**_

**A cocky grin appeared on Jax's face, **_**"Why does Alvarez really want Audrey there."**_

_** "As I said he wants to make sure she's not apart of any of shit going with his VP. He knows she has a grudge against him."**_

_** "Why does she have a grudge against him?"**_

_** "Because he's the one who sheltered Tommy while he was here. Where they held Audrey.."**_

**Jax's eyes narrowed, **_**"Why didn't any of us have this information?"**_

_** "Because it would cloud your god damn judgement. Just like it is now. He had no idea what was goin on in his place, he was on a run when she was kidnapped."**_

**Jax shook his head, **_**"Doesn't matter, he still sheltered a Son without informing us."**_

_** "Jax do not make trouble where we don't need it. Audrey and I discussed this, she agrees."**_**He frowned, Audrey knew and she didn't tell him..that bothered him more than he wanted. Yet, it seemed Clay had gotten to her before she had the chance. Jax was beginning to see how persuasive the man was.**

Jax met Audrey in the parking lot with a sour expression his face. He a black baseball cap backwards over his hair and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

_"Hey." _Audrey said with a smile, crossing her arms over her chest as she stopped in front of him.

_"Hey." _He said throwing the rest of the cigarette he was smoking away. _"Why did you tell me you were held at Mayan's VP's house?"_

Audrey frowned some, _"Because I knew it would cause more of riff between SAMCRO and the Mayans and Clay said that was the last thing you needed."_

_ "Clay said...Audrey I don't give a shit what Clay says when it's something like that you need to come to me and tell me."_

_ "Okay, I just didn't think it was a big deal."_

_ "Yeah normally something like that wouldn't be...but the son of a bitch is missing now. Alvarez wants to meet with us in about an hour, make sure we're not involved."_

Audrey scoffed, _"Of course he'd think you guys are involved."_

The look on Jax's face made her nervous, _"Not just us. You too."_

Audrey shook her head, _"I don't have anything to do with his disappearance."_

_ "I know that Audrey, we all know that. Alvarez wants to see for himself."_

_ "Great.." _That was the last thing Audrey wanted to do, meet with the men who were the cause of all the problems in the club lately. Her temper was known to get the best of her, but in this situation she was going to be more scared than mad.

Jax stepped towards her and cupped her cheek, _"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."_

She offered him another small smile, _"I know..." _She was just figuring on being done with club business, since Tommy died. Jax kissed her forehead, just as the rest of the boys were heading outside. _"I'm suppose to pick up Abel from your mom in a little bit."_

_ "Clay already talked to her about that. He's going to be staying at my mom's tonight."_

_ "Does meeting plan on taking that long?" _She asked touching his chest

_"No, but better safe then sorry."_

_ "You two love birds ready?" _Tig asked giving Jax a weird look.

Jax looked at Audrey as if to ask her, and she gave him a grin, _"Let's get this over with."_

**Jax offered Audrey his hand as the showed up to the meeting place. He realized they were going to be surrounded by a ton of men, ones that would be more than willing to seize Audrey up. So when she came around to his side his arm came around her waist. He couldn't help, but smirk when he saw the blush rise in her cheeks, she still wasn't use to him showing her any sort of attention around the club and especially not Opie. Jax glanced in his direction and noticed that he was focused on the eight Mayans in front of them.**

_**"Clay, good to see you again." **_**Alvarez said stepping forward as they reached them.**

_**"Too bad we're meeting on such occasions." **_**Clay said as he too stepped forward. Jax had been standing at his side, he placed himself in front of Audrey.**

_**"Yes I agree, but I'm glad to see that all of your men are here and accounted for. I'll take that as a sign that you don't have Miguel."**_

_** "I told you we didn't."**_

**Alvarez smiled, **_**"Forgive me for not believing you...Is that Audrey I see standing behind your Vice President."**_

**Clay didn't even bother to look back, **_**"Yes it is. I told you I'd bring her as well."**_

_** "Let her come forward I want to get a look at this woman, I've heard so much about."**_

_** "How'd you hear about her?" **_**Jax asked stepping forward keeping his hand behind him so Audrey wouldn't come forward.**

** Alvarez's eyes moved to Jax and he smirked, **_**"Miguel told me the conversations he had with Tommy after the kidnapping. He said he should have realized something was a miss with the man. He was always going on about the woman."**_

_** "Jax it's fine." **_**Audrey said taking his hand as she stepped forward. Jax didn't miss the way Alvarez looked between the two of them.**

_**"Ms. Winston." **_**The Mayan's President stated as he offered her his hand. There was a split second of hesitation as she took it, and the man brought it to his lips. **_**"Pleasure to meet you. You look exactly how you were described. I must say your blue eyes are captivating."**_

**Jax's hand tightened on Audrey's and the other rested near his gun, he watched as Audrey took her hand back and let it fall to the side. **_**"Thank you." **_

_** "I just have a question for you Ms. Winston...Do you know where my Vice President is?"**_

**Jax had to give Audrey credit he didn't know many men that could look Alvarez directly in the eye, he could be that intimidating, but she did. **_**"No sir I do not."**_

**Alvarez drew away some and after a moment he laughed, **_**"Polite? That's a rare quality in a woman. I'd keep this one close by Jax, someone else might come along and steal her away from you."**_

**At those words Jax did pull her closer even though he offered Alvarez a smirk, **_**"I don't think that'll happen." **_**There was a notable tension in the air..**

_**"I guess you and I should have our conversation then." **_**Clay said cutting in.**

_**"Ahh yes. We won't need the entire club for that discussion."**_

_** "I'm going to bring Tig and Chibs." **_**Clay said and the two men stepped forward, **_**"The rest of you wait here."**_

**Alvarez had two of his men with him and the six of them headed off about a hundred yards away to discuss business.**

** Jax and Audrey walked back to his bike he could feel the small tremors running through her as the tempature was dropping and perhaps she might have been nervous.**

_**"You should be over there." **_**She said gesturing with her head to where Clay was talking.**

_**"It's fine Audrey, I feel more comfortable over here with you."**_

_** "Opie's here." **_**She stated rubbing her hands up and down her arms, the flannel she was wearing didn't provide much warmth.**

_**"I know." **_**He said pulling her towards him, he unzipped his jacket and made her wrap his arms around him underneath the hoodie. **_**"But I feel better that it's me."**_

**Audrey looked at up at him with a smirk, **_**"Can I ask why you practically stamped me as yours."**_

**He didn't even blink at her question, **_**"Because they need to understand what will happen to them if anything happens to you. Just like Gemma you are in every sense of the word off limits."**_

_** "Aww," **_**She started teasingly, **_**"I didn't know I was that important." **_

** Jax just rolled his eyes and turned his attention over to Clay, he wasn't discussing that now. He was shocked that Audrey didn't call him on it, but then again he knew she wasn't the type.**

** A few minutes later Clay walked back over and they watched as the Mayans rode off. Jax looked at Clay who turned to his club, **_**"Stay close to home gentleman, I don't trust them." **_**The men all seemed to be in agreement and then Clay turned to look at her and Jax, **_**"You two I want at the clubhouse."**_

_** "What about Abel?" **_**Audrey said before Jax could ask himself.**

_**"He can stay with Gemma and I. I'll have Tig stay over. Jax come here." **_**Jax stepped away from Audrey, but before he did he removed his jacket and gave it to her.**

** The two men walked a few feet away as Jax readjusted his cut, **_**"So what's this clubhouse shit about?"**_

**Clay frowned and looked over his shoulder at Opie, **_**"The VP seems to be a little obsessed with our favorite red head. Not Tommy obsessed either. As Alvarez put it he's blaming her solely for the death of his niece and you know how they are with vengeance."**_

_** "Great...This shit needs to end Clay. Stahl has Audrey in her sights now Miguel. She's no one of importance."**_

_** "No one of importance? Jax take a step back and see how others outside the club view her. Piney Winston's only daughter the only daughter to come out of the Original Nine. She is in their eyes the Princess of SAMCRO, and now you've basically done everything, but piss on her to mark her as yours."**_

**The worst part was Jax hadn't even been thinking about that, he thought he was protecting her not making her a target, **_**"Alright, I see your point."**_

_** "There won't be anyone at the clubhouse other than you two that's another reason. With me pulling Tig and Prospect going to Opie's I need someone there."**_

Audrey wasn't sure what Clay and Jax had talked about, but the ride back was a lot different than the ride in. He was more distant now it seemed, and she knew it had something to do with what him and Clay talked about. When the pulled into the clubhouse she realized that it was basically desolate save for Halfsack who closed the gate behind them as they rode in.

_"Make sure you get to Opie's at a decent hour." _Jax said climbing off the bike and not waiting for Audrey as he headed inside.

Sack looked at him and then at her as if to question what was going on between them. The frown on Audrey's face gave him her answer; she had no idea.

_"What's going on?" _She asked Jax when she walked into the bar.

He looked up from the pool table and arched a brow, _"What are you talking about?"_

_ "What's with the cold front?" _She said gesturing between the two of them.

Jax frowned and straightened setting his pool cue aside, _"I just have a lot on my mind."_

She nodded slowly and dropped his jacket on the bar, _"Okay I'll give you that, but it's not just that. What did you and Clay talk about?"_

_ "Audrey...don't start." _Jax said with a frown.

_"Just drop it." _He warned.

Audrey started to cross the room towards him, _"Just tell me."_

_ "You're putting my club in danger." _He said sharply and Audrey stopped dead in her tracks.

_"Excuse me?"_

_ "You heard me. When this shit with Alvarez and Miguel is over, you should think about leaving."_

Audrey's mouth fell open, and then she quickly snapped it shut. She saw it for what it was now, she was just a passing fling, a woman he hadn't had. Now he was done with her because she was beginning to effect his business. Without another word she walked away from the bar and headed off towards her room. She had gotten herself an apartment yesterday, but hadn't had a chance to settle in yet. While all of her stuff in the clubhouse was packed up and basically ready to go, she still had the find the time to get furniture. The moment she got in her room and shut the door the tears fell. Audrey had allowed herself to get too attached to Jax and the way he treated her; like she was different, someone that mattered to him. Without a thought she turned the lock not wanting him to bother her, she didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

A few minutes later she heard his own bedroom door close, she knew there was another member out there watching the cameras, there always was. She was curled up on her bed, with the pillow clutched to her chest, this hurt a lot more than she expected it too. Audrey tried to focus on something else, but the only thing she saw were the times in the past couple of months that they had spent together. Laying in bed together on those handful of occasions when nothing else mattered, but the two of them. And then there were those recent moments when he acknowledged their 'relationship' in front of everyone. They never discussed the terms of what they were, and Audrey hadn't expected to be boyfriend and girlfriend. No, she was prepared for this, or at least she thought she was.

Audrey realized she must have cried herself to sleep, because suddenly it was morning and she was ready to get this day over with. She was buying furniture today, she had enough money left over to take care of that. Rolling out of bed, she focused on the things she needed to get done today, and not Jax. She shoved him to the back of her mind the best she could, it was still early so she was hoping that she'd be able to get showered and get ready before he got up.

** Jax ran a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. He had spent most of the night awake and when he was sleeping it was only in ten minute spurts. The look on Audrey's face after he suggested she think about leaving was something he couldn't get out of his mind. He had seen the hurt look on other women's faces before, but this time it shook him; it was like he felt it in his bones. Then when she hadn't even said anything that was just salt in the wound, Jax expected her to fight back to yell or scream at him, the very least storm away.**

** He was sitting at the bar when he heard her come down the hallway, her boots made a clicking on the hardwood floors. When she rounded the corner, he immediately noticed the aviators hiding her eyes. Then his eyes took in how she was dressed, a pair of light denim jeans clung to her form like a second skin, there was a small tear in the upper thigh. She had a white lace shirt on, and underneath a white tank-top that revealed an ample amount of clevage and two inches of her stomach. What struck him as odd was the fact that not only did she have her purse she had a duffel bag with her too.**

_**"Going somewhere?" **_**The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.**

** Audrey was halfway across the room when he said that, he noticed she purposely went out of her way to avoid him, **_**"Yeah." **_**She said sharply**

** Jax was on his feet a second later, half tempted to tell her he was wrong that he just said that shit to protect her. **_**"You can't go anywhere until Clay gets back."**_

_** "And when's that?"**_

_** "Your guess is as good as mine. It's 7:30 on a Saturday, I'm figuring he'll be here in a couple of hours."**_

**He watched as her chest came out in her exasperated sigh, **_**"Figures." **_

_** "Do you have something you need to do?"**_

_** "Yeah, but it can wait." **_**Her tone was short, and empty. This was what he needed to happen he couldn't get her hurt. So why did it bother him more this time than it ever had before.**

** Silence stretched in the room for a good fifteen minutes as Audrey sat down at one of the tables, her feet propped up as if she was relaxed. Jax could see the tension in her body, she was pissed he knew she wanted to yell at him, but she sat there quietly.**

_**"Audrey...Last night-"**_

_** "Don't worry about it Jax. Yeah my feelings are a hurt a little bit, but it was nothing. I'll get over it." **_**She offered him a small smile, before turning her gaze else where. **_**"You did me a favor anyway, the last thing I wanted to do is get involved with another biker." **_**And there it was...those words...the whole reason she had left in the first place. Yet, she was comparing him to Tommy once more and that infuriated him. Jax was up and across the room standing on the other side of the table from her. He watched as she pulled her feet down and straightened staring at him harshly.**

_**"Don't give me that fucking bullshit." **_**He spat out, **_**"Wasn't nothing and I'm not fucking Tommy."**_

**She shot to her feet an instant later, **_**"I didn't say you were. I said-"**_

_** "I heard what you said. Don't repeat it."**_

**Audrey folded her arms across her chest and glared at him from behind her sunglasses, **_**"What do you want from me Jax? What? Do you want me to throw myself at your feet and beg you to change your mind? Because that's not going to happen. I was stupid enough to think I mattered more than the rest of the women around here. Don't worry I won't make that mistake again." **_

** Jax was silent for a moment as he stared at her and then he shove a hand through his hair, **_**"That's not why I said what I said Audrey. You're safer elsewhere."**_

_** "Am I? I thought so to, but I was wrong clearly."**_

_** "Two men have come after you since you came back to Charming."**_

_** "And that has nothing to do with you Jax."**_

_** "It has something to do with the club though."**_

_** "Don't bring that up as an excuse, the club runs through my blood as much as it does yours."**_

**Jax frowned, **_**"That maybe true, but that's not what I'm talking about."**_

_** "Then tell me, what are you talking about?"**_

_** "Being here, being around the club, has put you in danger...being around me has put you danger."**_

**Audrey sighed and looked away, **_**"No...that's not what put me in danger...Jax...I think I know what Miguel wants."**_

_** "Yeah me too...he wants to hurt you." **_**Jax replied**

** Audrey shook her head, **_**"No, that's not just it. I think I have something he wants." **_**Jax stared at Audrey for a moment, confused by that statement. He watched as she pulled a small CD case out of her purse. She began to flip through it and then she pulled out what looked to be blank CD. **_**"I think he might want this."**_

_** "What is it?" **_**Jax said taking it from her.**

** He watched as she lifted her shoulder in a shrug, **_**"No idea, but meeting with Alvarez yesterday got me thinking. There's no way Miguel would risk a turf war with SAMCRO over revenge at least not alone without the Mayans. Then I started thinking about Tommy...and as stupid as he was he wasn't stupid enough to come after me the way he did."**_

_** "He tried to kill you in front of all of us...I think that speaks for itself."**_

_** "Did he really though? Jax he had every opportunity to shoot me. That gun was right at the back of my head...instead he shoved me forward. Then I remembered he put that in my CD book about a week before I left."**_

_** "Then lets find out what it is." **_**Jax said a moment later.**

_**"This is security camera footage..." **_**And then Jax stopped talking when he realized that the footage was implicating the Mayans in a gun deal with one of the Sons Arizona Chapters... Audrey gasped next to him when a couple of the Sons members turned on their own guys. The Mayans and the three Arizona members executed the five other Sons. **_**"Son of a bitch..." **_**Jax said viciously, **_**"Fucking traitors." **_**He paused the footage and looked at Audrey, **_**"Do you know those guys?" **_**The footage was grainy and black in white, but her face was pale white as she looked at the screen.**

_**"Yeah I know them..." **_**She pointed and he saw her hand tremble, **_**"That's Tommy, Angel...and Victor." **_**Jax took a deep breath he had met Victor more than a few times he was the Vice President of his chapter...this was not good. **_**"This is worse than I thought Jax...They think I know about this...They really are going to kill me. If not the Mayans Victor surely will." **_**The fear in her eyes when she said Victors name pissed him off, something had happened between them he knew it.**

_**"They're not going to touch you." **_**He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Jax punched in Clay's number and waited while it rang...**

Audrey stared at Jax while he spoke to Clay she was terrified of Victor, more so than anyone else. Tommy may have beaten the shit out of her and in the end took her against her will, but...

_"Clay's on his way." _Jax said shoving the phone back in the pocket of his jeans, _"Audrey, are you okay?" _The concern in his voice startled her and a second later he was cupping her cheeks in his hands. She wanted to pull away from him she was still mad at him for what he had said. Yet, she couldn't instead she place both of her hands on his forearms and her head fell forward, as tears fell down her cheeks. She was pulled into his arms a moment later, and she clung to him like a lifeline her face buried in his chest. Jax was running his hand down the back of her hair in a soothing motion. Her body shook as the sobs took over her, she couldn't seem to help it. Victor terrified her, he had tried to corner her on several occasions and she was never sure of his intent. Tommy had always intervened before he could do anything, but seem menacing. _"What happened babe? Tell me." _

Audrey turned her face sideways and wiped some of the tears away, _"He was infatuated with me Jax. In the very beginning when I moved out to Arizona he was only a member no one special. He use to show up at my work and just sit out on his bike and just watch me. He never spoke to me, not until I started seeing Tommy and by then he was VP...A few years ago we all at the clubhouse and he cornered me in a back room. I didn't know if he wanted to kill me or rape me, the look in his eyes was terrifying and he had a hunting knife clutched in one of his hands. He found me in the room and shut the door behind him, I backed away from him the minute he entered, he knew I was afraid of him. I think it excited him...Tommy found us a minute later, by that time he was only a foot away from me and I was standing in the corner of the room. Victor told Tommy to give him a minute, but he refused he said we had shit to do and we had to do it now...If Victor knows I have this disc he'll-he'll..I thought it was bad when Tommy beat me. God Jax I'm so sorry I got you all involved in this. If I had any idea I would have never came home."_

Jax pulled his head back to look at her, brushing some of the hair out of her face, _"No Audrey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you last night. I was just pissed off, I thought they were coming after you because of me. But you need to listen to me, I promise you he's not gonna get close enough to even look at you let alone hurt you."_

_ "You don't understand...that footage is evidence of him turning his back on the Sons. And he thinks I have it, he'll stop at nothing to get the cd. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in Charming now. He's fucking nuts Jax, the whole damn club is. The all follow Victor mindlessly, every since Harry had his heart attack."_

_ "I understand very well, Audrey. And I'm making you a promise that the only way Victor is going to get to you is if he comes through me."_

_ "I don't want this Jax, I don't want you to have to protect me every second of the day. You have a son and club you have to take care of."_

Jax was silent for several moments and then just when Audrey was about to speak again he kissed her cutting off her words and whatever thoughts she might have had. When he pulled away he had a serious look on his face, _"And you're just as important as this club and my son. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."_


	12. Chapter 12

[[Sorry for the delay and any typos or missed words. I had to work on a new word processor for this chapter. I'll be editing it the best I can on here, in between finishing up Christmas shopping. Thanks again for reading!]]

**It'd had been nearly a week since the meeting with Alvarez, since the blow up with Audrey, and finding the security cam footage; things were too quiet. Jax had showed to footage to the club after discussing it with Clay, and Juice was still trying to track down where in Arizona the footage had come from. At the moment, Jax was sitting on one of the picnic tables smoking a cigarette. He was still on 'lunch', he had been since noon and it was almost closing time. Audrey wasn't in today, she was watching her niece and nephew while Donna ran some errands. She had been out and about a lot lately, more than Jax would have liked, but he was focusing his attention this Alvarez shit. Besides, she always had someone with her, whether it was Juice, Happy or Prospect. He spotted both Halfsack and Juice in the garage so he knew Happy must have been at Donna's house with her.**

** Not that any of that really mattered, she was basically still avoiding him, only talking to him on a few occasions. Jax knew Audrey wasn't going to forgive him that easily, while she was more than civil with him, he didn't miss how she avoided his gaze most of the time. Touching her was out of the question, aside from the morning she gave him the security footage, she slipped out of his grasp every time. In that he realized just how badly he had hurt her, and he was going to have to make it up to her somehow.**

_**"Hey you." **_**A woman's voice said from the side of him.**

** Jax looked at Ima and arched a brow, **_**"Hey." **_**He said finishing the rest of his cigarette.**

_**"You're guard dogs aren't around. Glad I finally caught you alone." **_**She said running her fingers down his jaw.**

_**"My guard dogs?" **_**Jax asked with a small smirk.**

_**"Yeah, your mother and that Winston girl. But I'm not here to talk about them, how come you don't come and see me no more?" **_**The blonde pouted and Jax simply shrugged. Ima moved to stand in front of him and adjusted the collar of the flannel he was wearing. **_**"Well you should think about stopping by." **_

**Jax simply stared at her although the smirk hadn't left his face, **_**"I'll think about it."**_

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me?"_ Audrey said from the passenger seat of her car, Happy had asked to drive it in such a shockingly random and polite manner that she couldn't refuse. Happy spared her glance as he looked away from Jax and Ima, Audrey, however, was two seconds away from getting out of the car.

_"Don't do it." _Happy stated calmly pulling the Camero into a parking spot. _"You need to do something bigger than beating her ass to get her to stop hanging on Jax."_

_ "I can't kill her." _Audrey said plainly.

Happy laughed, _"I don't mean kill her, but either you stop that shit or she'll continue to rub her nasty snatch all over him."_

Audrey gasped at the crude word coming out of his mouth, but she knew he had a point. Casually she climbed out of the car, pretending like she didn't notice the two of them as Ima wandered back over to her car. Apparently she had only stopped by to throw herself at Jax. When Jax saw her he moved away from the picnic table and started to head in her direction, she was too pissed off to talk to him without flipping out. Throwing a fit wasn't going to do anything, but make her look like an ass.

_"Can you watch Abel for me tonight?" _He asked coming up next to her.

_"Sure no problem." _Audrey said forcing a neutral expression on her face as Ima pulled out of the lot. _"Are you coming home, or am I watching him until morning?"_

Jax hesitated and Audrey gritted her teeth, _"Um. Could you watch him till morning?"_

Audrey smirked in an angry fashion, but she knew he wouldn't catch on, _"Sure no problem." _Her tone was clipped and she walked away from him after that. The moment she stepped in the office Gemma had a smirk on her face, _"What?" _Audrey asked pulling off her coat.

_"I thought you would have put that bitch in her place by now."_

_ "And how am I supposed to do that?"_

_ "I'm sure you know." _The older woman answered cryptically, before heading home for the day.

Audrey finished up washing the rest of Jax's dishes and was wiping her hands off on a dish towel when Gemma walked in. Audrey stared at her with a confused look on her face.

_"Jax didn't tell me you were stopping by." _Audrey said without greeting her.

Gemma smiled, _"Jax doesn't know. Most of the guys are over Luann's I suggest you head that way."_

Audrey continued to stand there for a few minutes until she realized what Gemma was doing, and she wasn't going to question it. Without another word, Audrey grabbed her jacket, keys, purse and was out the door a few minutes later.

The inside of Luann's building smell like the backroom of a porn place; semen, lube and bleach. She rounded the corner and saw her brother and Jax both sitting on a couch. Ima was draped on the arm of the sofa, surprisingly dressed in clothes, although a mini skirt and halter top couldn't really be considered a big step up from her usual bra and panties combo. Ima spied her immediately and was up off the couch heading her way. Jax and Opie were both involved in a conversation with one of Luann's male employees so they hadn't even noticed her yet.

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _Ima asked stopping in front of Audrey.

Audrey merely arched a brow at her, _"I didn't come here for you, so it's none of your damn concern."_

_ "Why don't you just leave and save yourself the embarrassment of him picking me."_

Audrey smirked, but before she could say anything Luann's voice cut through the air, _"Ima I need you."_

Both brows on the red head went up as she continued to look at Ima who hadn't move yet, _"Run along now, Luann needs you to lie on your back again."_

Ima laughed, _"It won't be the only time tonight that I do." _Audrey shook her slightly the girl had insulted herself trying to piss her off. A split second later Ima walked away and Opie spotted her at the same time, than nudged Jax. The moment Jax saw her he got up and came across the room.

_"What are you doing here? Is Abel okay?"_

Audrey nodded, _"Abel's fine he's with your mom." _Audrey glanced around for a second, _"Can we talk outside?"_

Jax looked back at Opie who was showing just as much interest in their conversation as the rest of the girls, _"Ope, I'll be right back." _He stated before heading for the front door with Audrey in tow.

Once they were outside he turned to look at her, _"What's up?" _

It was now or never Audrey thought to herself, she couldn't screw this up or Ima's meat hooks would always be in him. Without saying a word Audrey walk around the side of the building where it was bit harder to be seen from the parking lot. Jax followed without questioning her and when he came around the corner behind her, she pushed him against the wall.

_"Whoa, what the fu-" _The rest of his words were cut off as Audrey pressed herself against him.

Audrey pressed her nose to the side of his throat, and slid her hands under his cut, _"Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay mad at you?" _She continued to kiss the side of his neck and his hands finally moved cupping her backside and pulling her more firmly against him. One of her hands slid down to cup him through his jeans and she grinned against his throat, _"I see you do know how __**hard **__it is." _Audrey pulled her head back and Jax spun her around pinning her to the wall. Audrey noticed the grin on his face and she offered him a smirk of her own.

Jax's eyes scanned over her as she reached for him again, but he tried to step away from her. She caught his vest with one hand, _"Do you want an engraved invitation?" _She asked smartly, just before he cut her words off by kissing her passionately. Her hands fumbled on his belt buckle as he nipped her bottom lip. Finally she managed to undo it and his jeans, just as he managed to push her own jeans and panties down.

The brick wall bit into her skin as he lifted her against the wall, Audrey had managed to free one of her legs from the jean, and both of her flip-flops were disregarded the moment her feet left the ground. Jax pulled his mouth away from hers the moment he entered her, she gasped and wrapped her leg around him, while he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Audrey clutched the back of his head with one hand and the other was pressed up against the wall as she tried to seek some sort of purchase. His mouth came back to hers as he almost pulled out of her, but when he thrusted back inside of her, she moaned and wrapped her arm around his neck to hold on.

_"Oh God," _She said softly as he shifted his stance going deeper, _"Jackson." _He looked at her then and grinned, just as his hands came around to keep her bare ass from getting too scratched up. Voices broke through her thoughts, they were drawing closer but she didn't give a shit.

Audrey's eyes locked with Ima's as she came around the corner with one of the other porn stars, both of their mouths dropped open as Audrey looked right at Ima. While this had been Audrey's plan all along she hadn't exactly expected the girl to get a front row showing. There was a camera aimmed directly on Jax and Audrey, while it was from the corner of the building there would be no doubts who was doing the deed outside of Luann's building. That's what she figured Ima would see, this on the other hand was much better. The blonde looked hurt, she turned and walked away not even waiting for her friend.

_"You have sex hair." _Gemma stated when Audrey walked in Jax's front door, _"So I guess you took care of what you need-" _She stopped talking when Jax came in behind her the smirk on his face told Gemma all she needed to know, _"Okay, you're both here, so I can go home to my husband. Abel is asleep." _Before Jax or Audrey could say anything further she kissed both of them grabbed her purse and was out the door.

_"You didn't have to come back with me." _Audrey stated pulling off her jacket and setting her purse on the couch.

_"Yeah, but I'd much rather be here." _His tone caused Audrey to look up as he eyed her from across the room, he was practically undressing her with his eyes.

_"Jax..." _She started, putting her hand up to stop any approach he might have made. _"I'm still mad at you."_

That didn't stop his approach in the least, he stopped when he reached her hand and he looked down at it, _"I'm not the only one who's possessive am I?"_ His question made her eyes go wide, and he laughed _"I'm not stupid Audrey. I knew what you were doing the minute you took me outside. I just didn't know how far you were going to take it…" _She watched as licked his lips and then grinned, taking her hand he pulled her a bit closer. _"That's a new side of you; I have to admit it's pretty hot."_

Audrey rolled her eyes, _"So you knew the whole time?"_

Jax nodded before grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her lips, _"Yeah, although I didn't know about Ima until Luann made a comment when I went back inside."_ Audrey's eyes widened…the video camera on them. _"Relax, she's the only one that saw it. She said you look great on camera, and if you need a job to call her."_

She glared at him playfully, _"Yeah that's not happening...ever."_

_ "Why you're already on camera?" _He said teasingly.

**This day was turning out longer than Jax wanted, the call at six in the morning had not been a pleasant one and it seemed he had been dealing with shit every since. Hell, it wasn't even noon yet and he was ready to call it a day, he had been up most of the night with Audrey. While the evening had been quite eventful it seemed he was paying for the few hours of sleep he had been getting in the past week. When Audrey wasn't over, he was at her new apartment and when he wasn't awake with her, they were both awake with Abel. Honestly, he wasn't really sure what he would have done without her help, she allowed him to get the few hours of sleep that he got by getting up in the middle of the night to feed his son.**

_**"Jax!" **_**Opie called coming out of the clubhouse with Bobby right on his tail, **_**"We just got a call from one of one of the girl's at Luann's. She lives across the street from Audrey."**_

_** "Denise." **_**Jax supplied, **_**"Her and Audrey have spoken a few times, they have a common enemy it seems." **_**Ima.**

_**"Yeah, well she says she just saw three guys moving around in Audrey's apartment, two of them were Spanish and the other had long stringy black hair."**_

_** "Victor." **_**Jax said gritting his teeth. **_**"Call Clay. Tell him what's-"**_

_** "I already did." **_**Bobby said, **_**"He's gonna get here as soon as he can."**_

_** "We don't have time to wait for them. Audrey could be going home now. Happy! Prospect! let's go."**_

Audrey pulled into the clubhouse with Abel cooing away in the backseat to the song on the radio. She was in a great mood until she pulled into the parking lot and saw everyone standing outside, their faces were sour, and Gemma looked upset. Audrey's stomach lurched and her heart jumped into her throat...Jax was missing, and so was Opie...

As she climbed out of the car, Tig was there and so was Gemma who looked strickened. Turning her back on both of them, not wanting to hear what they had say she proceeded to take Abel's car seat out, as she turned around again as Gemma reached for his carrier. She of course relented handing the little boy over to his grand mom.

_"What's wrong?" _Audrey asked looking from Tig to Gemma. Clay appeared over their shoulders and beckoned for her to follow him, which Audrey did of course.

Once they were a few feet away he stopped and turned to look at her, _"Victor has Bobby, Opie and Jax."_

An anger built up in Audrey so fast that she couldn't even control it, she gritted her teeth her fists clench in an effort to stop her vision from going red, _"Where?" _She said sharply.

_"We don't need you to go there and get one of them or yourself killed Audrey. That's what he wants."_

_ "No you tell me what he wants exactly. What did he say to you?" _She was too pissed off to back down from SAMCRO's president her anger was swift and strong possibly worse than Opie's.

Clay glared at her, _"Listen to me-"_

_ "No! You listen to me! That's sick fucking bastard has my brother. He has Jax for Christ's Sake! I'm not gonna stand here and let that fuck make decisions for me. I'm not gonna wait around for him to kill them, because he will!" _Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Denise come out of the clubhouse. Without another word given to Clay she stalked back to her car, _"Victor wants me not them, if he get's me he'll-"_

_ "Kill everyone!" _Clay said harshly.

Audrey stared blankly at Clay, _"I have plan."_

_ "So do I."_

_ "Mine's better." _She stated matter of factly.

_**"Can you believe this shit?" **_**Bobby asked rhetorically. Bobby, Jax and Opie were all seated in the kitchen chairs lined up against the living room wall.**

** Victor, Miguel, Angel and two other Arizona Son's were standing in Audrey's living room. The three of them had been ambushed unexpectedly, apparently the bastards had gotten into the apartment upstairs too. Jax had only been expecting three, but the two that came from upstairs were what got them all stuck in this position.**

_**"Don't worry Bobby, I'm sure your President is gonna come to your rescue. He will if he knows what's good for him."**_

_** "I wasn't talking to you, traitor." **_**Bobby said viciously, which got him back handed with the butt of the gun.**

** Jax started to move, but Angel aimed his gun at him, and tsked.**

** Victor looked at his watch again before continuing his pacing in the kitchen.**

_**"Clay isn't gonna bring her." **_**Opie said glaring at the 'leader' of this group of backstabbers.**

_**"Oh yes he will. Unless he wants three dead members on his hands, one being his VP."**_

**At that moment Victor's cellphone rang and he smirked when he saw the number on screen, **_**"Do you have her?...What do you mean no?..." **_**A scoff followed, **_**"Yeah, alright...I think I can do that." **_**Victor had a huge grin on his face when he hung up the phone, **_**"Miguel get him up." **_**He said pointing to Jax. Miguel grabbed Jax by his sweat shirt and pulled him to his feet, putting the gun to his head. As Victor approached, **_**"You're girlfriend's on her way home...with one of your members..." **_**The look in Victor's eyes told Jax what that meant, and realization dawned on Jax's face, **_**"Yeah..that's right. She's fucking someone else behind your back. Care if I kill her now?"**_

**Jax heard Opie start to move behind him, but someone shoved him back down.**

** Victor turned to look at the rest of the room, **_**"I hear a peep out of any of you and I'll kill you myself. Jake, Rick. Get to hallway and keep outta sight. Just like before." **_**Victor looked at Jax once more and his smirk was back, **_**"You..I want you right here so you can see what a whore you've wasted so much time on." **_**Victor yanked Jax over so his line of vision was focused on the window that faced the street. The distance and angle allowed him to view the street and front of building without anyone outside seeing him. Victor stood behind Jax with a gun pressed to the back of his head, and then Jax saw Audrey's Camero pull up in front of the building.**

** She got out of the passenger side a huge smirk on her face as she looked over the roof at Juice. Son of a bitch! She really was fucking someone behind his back...did it have to be Juice one of his own 'brothers'? Victor laughed over his shoulder, as Juice caught her around the waist halfway up the walkway, his mouth on the side of her neck while she leaned back against him. Then they were both gone out of sight...The door downstairs slammed, and he could hear their voices on the first landing.**

** Audrey laughed, **_**"Will you stop it's broad day light. And Denise is a nosy bitch, don't want her catching on." **_**Laughter and than more muffled talking. Then silence...for two god damn minutes there was nothing. He felt the tension in Victor rise and he spun Jax around pressing him against the counter with the gun pressed directly in his forehead.**

_**"Go find out what's taking those fucking perverts so long to collect what's mine?" **_**He whispered to Angel, and Jax watched as the other man slipped out the front door. Everything else happened in an instant...Juice slammed Angel into the wall, Tig and Happy came through Audrey's bedroom, just as Jax smacked Victor's gun away from his head. Four gunshots went off as Victor and Jax both went to the ground scrambling for control of Victor's gun. **

** Victor must have known the fight was over because he looked right at Jax, **_**"I branded her...she'll always be mine." **_**Then blood splattered all over Jax's face as Opie put two bullets in his skull.**

_"Audrey!" _She heard Juice call her name just as the blood blossomed across the front of her white shirt. The pain exploded an instant later and her hand clutched her stomach. She got shot...who shot her? Those were the thoughts that filled her head as she fell to her knees. Juice caught her in his arms practically falling down the steps to get to her. _"Jax!" _She heard him call out as she moved her hand away from the wound on her stomach. Her eyes drifted shut for what seemed like a second...

_"Audrey!" _That was Jackson's voice, her eyes fluttered as she tried to open her eyes..she felt his hands on her face, someone was holding something to her stomach. _"Can you hear me, Audrey?..." _His voice was panicked and Audrey wanted to reassure him, but she couldn't find the energy to move.

_"Jax.." _She muttered softly as her eyes finally opened. _"It was a plan..not Juice. Don't be mad" _Her words were coming out broken and vision was dimming again.

_"I know babe, I know. I'm not mad. Keep your eyes open for me." _Those were the last words she heard before the darkness consumed her.

**The hospital waiting room was packed with SAMCRO members, his mom, Luann, Unser and Hale were all there too. Opie and Piney both looked sick with grief, they had been here an hour and there was still no word on Audrey yet. Jax looked around the room at all the faces, and just couldn't take it anymore. He started to head outside and Juice stood up blocking his way.**

_**"Jax I need to tell you what happened?" **_**Juice must have been feeling guilty about the shooting just like everyone else, but he just couldn't hear it at the moment.**

_**"Juice. I gotta talk to you later about this."**_

_** "But Jax-"**_

_** "Enough." **_**He said sharply before heading outside for a cigarette.**

_**"Jackson." **_**Gemma said from behind him, he didn't bother looking at her. He didn't want a lecture or anything else from her at the moment. **_**"She wasn't cheating on you. It was apart of the plan."**_

**Jax sighed and tossed the rest of the cigarette out, **_**"And who's fucking plan was it huh? Who's plan that got her shot?"**_

_** "It was hers.." **_**Jax's face dropped, but his mother continued. **_**"It was the best plan we had on the spot and it worked better than any of us thought it was going too. They're all dead."**_

_** "And Audrey could be following them."**_

_** "Don't talk like that!" **_**Gemma's said narrowing her eyes and walking the short distance to him. She put a hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes, **_**"Jackson, you're my son. You don't think I know you're hurting...You can't blame yourself for this."**_

_** "You heard the EMT mom. It was a bullet from a forty-five. The only one that had a forty-five was Victor."**_

_** "And it was sheer fucking chance that it went through the wall and hit Audrey...it wasn't your fault."**_

**Jax felt tears burning the back of his eyes and pulled away from her, **_**"She got shot, because I let my anger make decisions for me. I was stupid, not only did I nearly get myself killed I nearly got Bobby and Opie killed too...And Audrey." **_**His voice cracked some, she had to pull through she just had too.**

_**"Jax, you didn't do anything wrong. You did what you had too." **_**Gemma said from behind him.**

** Jax heard the muffled talking behind him and figured she was talking to someone else, and than Opie came around into his vision.**

_**"Do you know what happened to those guys in the hallway?" **_**Opie stated, Jax was thankful that the conversation didn't start off with Audrey being laid up in the hospital behind them. Yet the VP simply shrugged, he figured Juice had shot them Jax had to step over two men on the top landing, Angel and Jake. Rick was laid out on the steps with a bullet in his head, only a few short feet from where Audrey had been. **_**"Audrey shot them." **_**Opie said in a point blank manner.**

_**"What?" **_

** Ope nodded, **_**"Yeah. She wanted Victor to underestimate her, think that she oblivious to him in her apartment, but she wasn't. How do you think Tig and Happy got in her bedroom window. Victor forgot about the fire escape around the back."**_

_** "We didn't hear any guns go off?" **_**Jax was confused, hell he didn't even know Audrey knew how to shoot a gun let alone had one.**

_**"Silencers...Some thing else Audrey brought to the table."**_

_** "Holy shit." **_**Was all Jax could say.**

** Opie crackled a smile for the first time all day, **_**"No kidding. It seems she was keeping a few things from us."**_

**Jax didn't care that Audrey had kept any of that from him, the only thing that concerned him now was her coming out of this alive. Even the idea of losing her choked him up and in that instant he realized that he was falling in love with her.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

[[Sorry for the delay everybody! The holidays were hectic and I had a few life issues to deal with. This chapter was somewhat difficult for him, a lot of loose ends to tie up, as well as a whole new twist to introduce. I hope ya'll enjoy it.]]

_"Audrey are you sure about this" Juice asked for the millionth time since they got into her car._

"_I'm sure." She gave him the same response she had given him every time he asked._

"_This is dangerous. You could get hurt or killed." His gaze was focused out the window._

"_All of us could get hurt or killed. I'm not taking any less of risk than you are."_

_Juice was silent, and only the sounds of the bikes were heard behind them for a minute, "It's different for me."_

"_How so?" Audrey asked curious to know what he meant._

"_...It just is."_

"_Just because I have a vagina doesn't mean I don't know how to shoot a gun. I'll put twenty bucks down when this is all done and over with, that says I'm a better shot than you."_

_Juice smirked, "Alright. I'll take that bet."_

"_Easy forty bucks."_

**The looks on the faces in the waiting room hadn't change much since Jax went home to change and get a shower. **

_**"No news?"**_** He asked sitting down next to Opie, who merely shook his head. Jax patted him on the back, **_**"I'm sorry man."**_

**At that his friend looked up at him and the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk, **_**"Jax, don't put that show on now. I know you're worried about her as much as I am."**_

_** "I am worried Op. I'm terrified to be honest with you."**_

**Opie nodded, **_**"I know you are, but you know Audrey...Something like this isn't going to take her out. I don't think a nuclear bomb could take her out."**_

**Jax chuckled, **_**"She is tough."**_

_** "And that's why she's going to pull through this."**_

_** "You don't have any doubt?" **_**Jax stared at Opie, he was talking as if he knew for a fact Audrey was going to be right as rain and while Jax hoped that was case, he obviously didn't know for sure.**

_**"No I don't."**_

**A doctor came through the waiting room doors a second later and everyone in the waiting room came to their feet. Apparently this doctor hadn't been warned that he was going to be dealing with a whole waiting room full of people, let alone those people mostly being MC members. The man's eyes widened and he halted in his steps for a second.**

_**"Um..Audrey Winston's family?" **_**He asked looking around for one particular person to talk to.**

** Opie and Piney went to move forward, but Gemma did first, **_**"We're all her family."**_

_** "Uhhh. Okay. Well, as you know the gun shot entered through the abdominal area, there was no exit wound the bullet was-"**_

_** "Listen, no offense, but can we skip this medical mumbo jumbo, Doc. Just get to the point here. How's our girl?" **_**Gemma said cutting him off.**

** The man's eyes widened again, but than he offered her a small reserved smile, **_**"Audrey is a tough woman. Her spleen took the brunt of the damage, we removed that and the bullet. She's going to be under observation for awhile, but she's stable."**_

**The room seemed to fill with a collective sigh of relief, **_**"Can we see her?" **_**Gemma asked**

_**"Yes, but she's not conscious and only two of you at a time please."**_

_Audrey wasn't nervous not even close, even when Juice pulled in front of her apartment. She knew she had to do this, to protect her family, to protect what was hers. If she got killed in the process, then she was going to go down fighting for someone she loved. _

"_Are you ready?" Juice asked her._

"_Yup." She replied without giving it another thought. Right before she got out of the car an image of Jax flashed in her mind. He was grinning at her in the parking lot of the clubhouse. She let laughter bubble out of her lips as she climbed out, it was time to put on a show._

_Audrey allowed Juice to lead her up to the first landing, knowing this was all an act he pushed her in the corner and bent his head to the side of her neck as she giggled. Juice's mouth was no where near her throat, but the tall goofy bastard creeping up the steps behind them thought he was.. Her own head was bent down, "One coming up."_

"_One coming down." Was his whispered reply. She giggled again and then let out a breathy sigh, the one coming up the steps stopped to stare for a minute._

"_Now." They both said at the same time, both of their guns were drawn. Audrey aimed at the guy in front of her, the one who had stopped to stare at them. There was not one single thread of her that hesitated when she pulled the trigger. The wound opened in the center of his head as he crumpled to the ground. Audrey spun her arm wide as Juice moved away from her, his first shot had missed? There was no time to worry about that, she aimed and fired again. This time Juice caught the guy his arms, turning to look at Audrey in shocked manner._

"_What?" She mouthed with a shrug._

_Audrey heard her apartment door open and Angel's face appear just as Juice was charging up the steps, she turned her body just a smidgen her gun aimed at Angel. Juice was blocking her shot, then she heard the gun shots. Everything seemed to move in slow motion then and the world seemed to echo around her._

"_Audrey!" Juice yelled looking at her with wide eyes as she felt her shirt get wet. She got shot? Who shot her?_

** Jax ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Audrey in her hospital bed, she was hooked up to all sorts of shit, and there was a tube in her nose. Quite frankly it looked like she had been through hell, but it seemed she was going to live to fight another day. Three days had passed since she was brought in, she hadn't come to yet, but the doctor said they expected her to any day now. **

_**"Excuse me. Sorry to intrude it's just I need to check her incision." **_**A nurse off to the side of him said, **_**"If you just mind waiting in the waiting room. I'll come get you when I'm done."**_

**Jax pushed to his feet, **_**"Yeah alright." **_**He could use a cup of coffee anyway. He was nearly to the waiting room when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He turned to find the nurse looking rather rushed, standing there.**

_**"Are you Jackson? Jax?" **_**She asked**

_**"Yeah.-"**_

_** "She's asking for you." **_**Jax's mind went blank for a moment and then he found himself calmly moving the nurse out of his way as he headed back to Audrey's room. When he came around the corner he saw her doctor was standing by her bedside. **

_**"Jax?" **_**The man asked looking at him, Jax just nodded as he moved to stand on the other side of Audrey's bed, **_**"She asked for you the minute she opened her eyes."**_

**Jax didn't bother to acknowledge him as he brushed some of Audrey's hair out of her face. **_**"Jax." **_**She said his name like prayer, and tension seemed to ease from her limbs.**

_**"She's still groggy, but as far I can't tell she's very much aware. Just don't push he too much." **_**The doctor said on his way out the door, he halted the nurses entrance with a shake of his head, **_**"If she needs anything, the call button right on the bed." **_**The man added before closing the door behind him. Jax thought that was a bit odd, and then he figured that he knew exactly who Jax was.**

_**"Jax..I wasn't really seeing Juice." **_**She said in a soft raspy voice.**

_**"I know. I know it was apart of a plan."**_

**Audrey smiled a weak smile at him and lifted her hand placing it on top of his own on the bed railing, **_**"I was so worried.."**_

**Jax offered a small smile, **_**"I know the feeling. How do you feel right now?"**_

_** "Like someone shot me." **_**She said in her own usual smart ass way. **_**"Who shot me?" **_**She asked suddenly her eyes narrowing at bit.**

_**"A bullet went through the wall and hit you."**_

**It seemed to take a minute for that to digest, **_**"Is Victor-"**_**Jax nodded. **_**"Who did it?"**_

**Now it was his turn to frown, **_**"Unfortunately not me. Opie took care of that." **_**A subtle nod of her head was given as she lay looking out the window off to her left. He reached out to caress her cheek, **_**"Audrey can I ask you something?"**_

_** "Okay." **_**She said in a voice barely above a whisper, a second later she turned to look at him once more.**

_**"Why did you put yourself in so much danger?" **_**It wasn't meant to upset her or start a fight, it was an honest question he needed to know the answer to.**

** Audrey was silent for a few minutes, and her eyes dropped away from his in those moments. **_**"Because I didn't trust anyone but myself to get you guys out of that situation. Victor wanted me, he was in my apartment. He wasn't going to deal unless I was there, but he underestimated me. Plus it was the best plan we had, aside from going in there guns blazing. While I'm sure that may have been effective, I think there would be a lot more injuries than just one."**_

**Jax could accept that answer, for the sheer fact that he knew he wasn't going to get anything else from her on the subject. Still, there was something else plaguing his brain, something Victor had said, but the doctor had said not to push her so he didn't bring it up.**

_"I don't care I want to go home!" _Audrey basically growled at the nurse who came in, she was due to be released today after nearly two weeks in the hospital she was going stir crazy.

_"Ms. Winston if you'd please just calm down.."_

_ "No! First of all you've been telling me since ten this morning that I was going home, it's now almost six. You haven't allowed me any visitors...which you haven't given me a reason for. So no...I won't calm down." _While she had stopped yelling at the woman her tone was still sharp and to the point. This nurse had been short with her all day, and very rude, so Audrey had finally snapped just a bit.

_"We're waiting on your doctor and then you're free to go." _It was funny how she kept saying that, this doctor was sure taking his good old sweet time.

_"Can I have visitor's then?"_

_ "We had an incident on the floor earlier that's why you weren't allowed visitors."_

_ "What kind of incident?" _Audrey said sitting up to fast, wincing at the sharp pain that vibrated through her. This caused Nurse Ratchett to frown as she moved back to Audrey's bed once more.

_"There was an accident involving a police cruiser and two gang members. A cop and two members were injured." _Audrey's eyes went wide for a second, this nurse didn't know the lifestyle so her 'gang members' could have been club members. _"Relax it's not your boys. They were two young black guys."_

Niners it sounded like, but Audrey was in no mood to continue the conversation, she just wanted to leave this place.

It was around eight o'clock when the doctor finally got around to releasing her, thankfully for him she kept her mouth shut and didn't flip out over how long it took. She was putting her boots on when a knock sounded on her open door, she glanced over her shoulder and both of her brows shot up. The man standing in the doorway, was someone she thought she was never going to see again.

_"Matt..what are you doing here?" _Audrey heard herself say, her tone was cool, but her mind was still reeling from his sudden appearance. Matthew Hargrove was her first real relationship. The first man she ever loved that loved her back, and for a short period of time she loved him more than her next breath. Of course, things changed as they always do and they parted ways in on an extremely sour note; infidelity will ruin more relationships than not.

_ "I didn't believe it when I heard. I had to come see for myself." _He said stepping further into the room. Audrey's eyes scanned over him, he stilled looked the same even after a decade. His black hair was shorter now, crew cut fashion that reminded her of cop. Yet those green eyes had changed in the least, and they were still as piercing as ever. _"I didn't think you were ever coming back here." _Came his second remark after silence stretched between the two of them.

Audrey lifted her shoulder in a shrug, _"Shit happens I guess. I could say the same to you."_

_ "I come back to visit my brother occasionally...How'd this happen Audrey?" _For a split second she thought she heard a hint of concern for her in his tone, but she was surely mistaken.

_"I got hit by a stray bullet." _She offered as she pushed to her feet. Her mood was already sour and the last thing she wanted to do was stroll down memory lane with him only to end up feeling guilty. Guilty for how things were left and also for the look of hurt she saw in his eyes after what she did and said to him. She finally started to put on her jacket as he moved closer to her, his arm on her elbow caused a halt in the process.

_"I'm sorry that happened to you." _Matt said as Audrey glanced down to where he was holding her arm. Not to bright especially considering she was expecting Jax any minute.

_"Don't be. I'm not." _She said pulling her elbow out of his grip gingerly so not to offend him too much. _"Like I said shit happens. God apparently had other plans for me then to let me die in that hallway."_

_ "It seems like your in a hurry to leave. I guess as much as things change they stay the same." _Audrey took that as the jab that he meant it as. One of his chief complaints in their relationship was the fact that she was always so preoccupied with everything else going on in her life...Well that and Jackson.

She glanced up at him, her eyes narrowing just a bit, _"Oh I see we're still bitter. Damn and here I thought we were at least gonna try and pretend to be grown ups. I've been waiting all damn day to go home."_

Matt nodded slowly, _"I see, and where are you calling home these days?"_

Audrey couldn't believe his audacity one minute his voice was filled with the same accusation she heard ten years ago and then the next he was making small talk. _"That's not really your business, Matt." _Audrey was cautious now more than ever, ex boyfriends had a tendency to go bat shit crazy around her.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, _"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just glad you're okay Audrey. I never wanted anything to happen to you like this. I've always cared about you." _For a moment Audrey just stared at him, completely at a loss for words.

_"I was wondering when you'd make an appearance." _Jax said from the doorway. The tension was visible between the two men, and Audrey wasn't quite sure what to do.

Matt scoffed with a smirk, _"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing about you. I'll see you later Audrey." _He said as he started for the door, the one Jax was blocking.

At first Jax didn't moved out of his way, instead he simply grinned at him, _"If you're smart, you'll stay the fuck away from her." _Jax's tone was clipped yet calm.

Matt wasn't easily frightened though, _"I think she's old enough to make her own decisions now."_

Another moment of tension stretched between them right before Jax moved out of his way. The VP watched the other man walked down the hall before he turned back to look at Audrey, _"What the hell did he want?"_

Audrey shook her head, _"I have no idea. He came to see me I guess."_

_ "Okay...I'm just curious how he got up here. This floor is still on lock down."_

_ "Then maybe he got up here the same way you did."_

At that Jax smirked, _"Nah he isn't that good." _

Instead of going to her apartment or his house like she expected he was heading towards the clubhouse. Jax had brought her car, figuring that was probably a better ride than his bike home from the hospital. When he pulled the car into the gates of the clubhouse, Audrey's eyes widened. Everyone was outside as if they were waiting for her and it seemed there was some sort of party going on.

She looked at Jax in confusion and he just smirked at her, _"It wasn't my idea, all Gemma's." _ He said as he parked the car.

Audrey didn't say anything as she climbed out of the car, and Gemma quickly hugged her, _"What's all this?" _Audrey managed to ask as she embraced the older woman back.

_"A welcome home party. I figured we didn't have one for you when you came back and it was about time we did some kind of celebrating." _Gemma said as she stepped away. Audrey smirked and looked around at all the people who were there, all of them were looking at her which put her on the spot quite a bit.

Only one thing came to mind for her to say, _"It's good to be home."_

**Drinks were flowing, people were enjoying themselves, and everyone was there and accounted for. It was a good night for SAMCRO, Audrey sat between his legs on the bench of the picnic table, while he sat on the top of it. Since they had gotten here, the two of them hadn't really separated. Jax could see Audrey was getting tired, and he had warned his mom not to throw the party tonight, he told her to wait until Audrey at least got settled in again.**

_**"Yo Jax! C'mere." **_**Juice called with a wave of his arm.**

** Audrey stood to let him up and as she did he pulled her towards him placing a quick kiss on her lips, **_**"Let me go find out what Juice wants, then we'll head home okay?" **_**He said pushing some of her hair off her forehead. She smiled and nodded her head.**

** Jax jogged towards Juice stopping a few feet from him and few of the other guys, **_**"What's up?"**_

_** "We got wind that the FBI might be in town." **_**Tig said folding his arms across his chest.**

** Jax's expression soured quite a bit, **_**"Got wind of?"**_

_** "It been running around town the past few days." **_**Juice then added.**

_**"You guys are paranoid if you're believing town gossip."**_

**Tig nodded some, **_**"You're right."**_

_** "I know this Mayan's shit is getting to you. It's getting to me too, but don't get paranoid...Juice I need you to do me a favor?" **_**Jax said to the man he was standing closest to, he nodded his head so the two of them could talk off to the side.**

_**"What do you need man?" **_**Juice asked ready to do anything Jax asked him to do.**

_**"I need you to find some information for me. This doesn't leave us, okay?" **_**Jax watched as Juice nodded so he continued, **_**"I need you to find information, all the information you can on Matt Hargrove, he use to live in Charming. It seems he's making a reappearance."**_

_** "Is he someone we should worry about?" **_

_** "No this is completely separate from the club." **_**Jax said as he glanced over his shoulder at Audrey, who chatting away with Luann. **_**"Just get me that info as soon as possible, alright?"**_

Audrey smiled down at Abel as she walked down one of the aisles of the grocery store, she had stopped there to pick up more formula for Abel, and was enjoying her time with him

_"What do you think? Should I get the shampoo that smells like strawberries or the one that smells like vanilla?" _She asked the baby hypothetically as she checked out the soap aisle.

_"You always smelled like vanilla to me." _She heard Matt say as he came around the other end of the aisle.

Audrey looked at him for a moment before she reached for the strawberry shampoo, which caused Matt to smirk, _"What are you doing here?" _She asked moving by him with her basket in one hand and car carrier in the other.

_"It's the only grocery store in town, what do you think I'm doing here?..." _Audrey stopped at the end of the aisle and turned to look at him, and she watched as his eyes moved down to where Abel was cooing in his carrier, _"Yours?"_

_ "He's Jackson's son. Abel."_

Matt nodded slowly, _"So what your his nanny?" _Audrey rolled her eyes and walked away from him choosing not to answer that question. She headed for the check out, but apparently so was Matt. _"I didn't mean to piss you off, it was a legitimate question."_

_ "No, I'm not his nanny."_

_ "So then why are you taking care of him, where's his mother?"_

Audrey put her two items up on the register, _"Not that it's any of your business, but she's not around."_

_ "Oooh, I see." _The way he said it made it sound as if he knew something about the situation.

_"You see what?"_

_ "You're still hung up on Jax, so much so that he's got you mothering his kid. When are you gonna realize Audrey, your just another body to him?"_

The female cashier glanced up at Matt with wide eyes, she even knew he had just crossed a line, _"Really, Matt? Is that why you came back to start? It's none of your business what I do with my life."_

_ "You're being used. Get a damn clue." _He said sharply.

Audrey handed the cash over for her items and was just about to grab the bag when someone reached out a grabbed it before she could. Opie.

_"Take Abel to the car, Audrey. I need to have a conversation with Matt." _Her brother stated calmly.

Audrey stared at him for a moment, before taking the bag from him and heading outside. Opie use to like Matt, but right now she wasn't so sure how he felt about him.

_"What are you gonna threaten me Opie? Tell me to stay away from your sister like Teller did."_

Opie shook his head, _"No Matt, I don't need to threaten you. You know what will happen if you continue to hang around my sister."_

_ "And what's that? You gonna kick my ass?"_

_ "No I won't need too. Her boyfriend will." _

_"And who's her boyfriend."_

Opie simply smiled at him before heading for the exit. As he reached the doorway he stopped putting on his sunglasses, _"Keep tailing her and you'll find out."_

Matt watched as the Camero drove off first, then Opie followed a few moments later; as they road towards the clubhouse Unser was coming up from the other direction. He was heading to his car when the Sheriff stopped next him, the older man's eyes were focused in the direction that Audrey and Opie had just gone in.

_"Audrey Winston is not your way into that club."_

_ "I have no idea what you're talking about Sheriff."_

Unser stared at Matt for a moment, _"So your telling me that you came back to visit your brother for the first time in nine years, out of coincidence? I've known that woman since the day she was born...she's not your way into that club. You're wasting your time."_

Hargrove slipped on his sunglasses and smirked at Unser, _"We'll see about that." _And with that he got in his car and drove off.

_**"Hey Jax," **_**Juice said sitting down on the picnic table next to him, **_**"I got that info for you." **_**As he said it he handed him a folded up piece of paper. **

** Jax was a little confused at first because whenever Juice got info it was more than a single page. His eyes scanned it briefly and while it held the normal information, it still seemed a bit odd to him; to plain. **_**"This is it?"**_

_** "Yeah. He's clean Jax, not even a parking ticket."**_

**Jax looked down at the paper again, **_**"Say's he's a private contractor. What do you make of that?" **_

**Juice shrugged, **_**"Your guess is as good as mine. Just seems a little too neat to me."**_

_** "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing...And I don't like it, knowing Hargrove he's got something up his sleeve."**_

_** "What's the deal with him anyway?"**_

**Jax stuffed the piece of paper in his shirt pocket and stood up, **_**"He has a habit of sticking his nose in my business."**_

_** "I see he grew up in Charming. How come he didn't stick around?"**_

_** "Would you stick around if you knew I didn't like you." **_

** Juice grinned, **_**"I see your point. So what are you going to do about him.**_

_** "Wait, he'll give up why he's here sooner or later."**_

Audrey couldn't believe the damn luck she had, after taking the formula and shampoo home she finally got Abel down for a nap only to have Tig and Happy come in fifteen minutes later and wake him up all over again. So his nap was thrown off, and she couldn't put him down for a nap or his whole sleep cycle would be thrown off. So she dealt with a cranky baby all day on top of trying to clean and cook dinner. She had completely forgotten to take her pain killers on top of it, so by the time she finally got him back to bed she was exhausted and in pain.

Just as she was about sit down someone knocked at the front door, and since no one in the club knocked she was a little skeptical opening it. As she got up off the couch the front door came open and Jax walked in with Sack behind him.

_"Why would you knock when I was right behind you?" _Jax asked shaking his head.

_"Well I didn't know if she was decent or not?" _

Audrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _"I always walk around naked with grown men coming in out of this house like it's a rent by the hour motel." _She eased herself back down on the couch wincing some.

Jax noticed it of course, _"You did too much today, did you? The doctors said to go easy the next couple of days."_

Audrey was more than a little crabby at this point, she was in pain, exhausted and a migraine was starting right behind her eyes, _"I did the things I normally do. If I don't do them who else will? Abel missed his nap he was cranky all day because of it. Tig doesn't know what the hell an inside voice is either."_

Jax tossed Sack an envelop, _"Get that back to the clubhouse. I'm in for the night." _

Sack nodded before looking over at Audrey, _"Sorry about knocking I didn't mean to get you up."_

_ "It's fine." _She said almost dismissively, her side was killing her and she wasn't in the mood for small talk. She was in the mood for a large pain pill and a pillow.

Jax walked Sack back to the door locking it behind him as the other man left, _"You need to listen Audrey, you were shot, that's serious not something you just blow off."_

_ "Jax...please..not tonight. I planned on relaxing when Abel went down for his nap, it just didn't happen. When you have a baby you can't really tell him to stop crying cause you need to sit down."_

He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her prescription bottle off the desk and heading back to the couch, _"You could have brought him to Gemma, or me. We were both at the clubhouse."_

_ "You were both working and Abel isn't the problem." _She stated taking the two pills from his open hand that he offered her.

_"Then what's the problem?" _He asked reaching for her glass of her water.

Audrey took the medication without a word and then she shook her head, _"I don't know...It just seems like I can't get a break. Now Matt's back."_

**Jax studied her features, she looked so exhausted to him, but those blue eyes of hers could haunt him for days, **_**"Opie told me he was at the store with you today? Anything you wanna tell me?"**_

**Audrey stretched a little, then curled closer to him **_**"No, but..."**_

_** "But?"**_

_** "Something's not right there."**_

**Jax almost grinned, Audrey was just as perceptive as him if not more so, **_**"What do you mean?" **_**He asked playing dumb as he leaned forward to look at her.**

_**"It's just odd...He says he's back visiting his brother, but I don't believe him."**_

_** "So what do you think he's back for?" **_**Jax couldn't resist brushing his thumb across his cheek.**

_**"Who knows, but I'm gonna find out." **_**He started to shake his head and she reached touching his shoulder, **_**"Jax, you know I'm the only one who's gonna be able to find out."**_

_** "No Audrey, I don't want you getting involved."**_

**Audrey huffed, **_**"I don't need another father Jax."**_

_** "Jesus Christ Audrey, listen to yourself...we almost lost you. Do you know what that hospital waiting room looked like? No you don't you didn't see their faces...You didn't see how scared they all were." **_**That was the first time since the shooting that he had snapped like that. Already she was so willing to put herself out there again to find out something for the club.**

_**"How scared they were?" **_**The way she phrased the question he knew immediately what she was asking. She was asking him if he had been as worried as everyone else. For the first time since this whole thing started, she wanted some kind of confirmation from Jax on what this was between them.**

** Jax pushed to his feet and shoved a hand through his hair, **_**"I was terrified. Is that what you wanna hear? God, when I heard you got shot...it ate me alive for days. Because you wouldn't have been in that situation if I would have used my head."**_

**From her position on the couch she looked up at him, before reaching for his hand which he tried to pull away from her. She didn't let him, **_**"Jax..Look at me...Jackson, please?" **_**When he finally relented and looked at her, she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, **_**"I won't do it. I don't want you worrying anymore."**_

**Jax knew she was sincere, he could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice, **_**"Thank you. I'm not trying to control your life Audrey. I just don't want to see you hurt again, and I don't trust Matt."**_

_** "I don't think he'd hurt me."**_

_** "I'm not risk it. Especially not the way he left here."**_

_** "That was ten years ago though? You think someone would hold a grudge that long?"**_

**He simply stared at her, was she forgetting what had transpired between the three of them? He doubted Matt had, and people had held grudges much longer than a mere decade. **_**"I know people that have held longer, for something a lot less then what we did."**_

**Silently he watched as she looked away and let go of his hand, he knew she didn't like talking about that night, but she smirked suddenly, **_**"You know what, I thought if I gave it time I'd eventually feel bad for what happened, but I don't. Sure I have some guilt over how I left things with Matt, but what happened I don't regret a second of it. I wouldn't change anything."**_

**Now it was his turn to smirk, **_**"Not anything?" **_

_** "Well maybe your blood alcohol level." **_

_** "Oh trust me it was a lot worse than that." **_**Jax said laughing.**

** Audrey scoffed getting to her feet, she swayed a little and Jax reached out to steady her. Her pain medication must have kicked in, **_**"I doubt you remember anything from that night."**_

**He raised a brow, **_**"Yeah?... Opie and I had spent the afternoon and most of the evening finishing off what was left in Gemma's liquor cabinet, when Matt dropped you off. Opie had already passed out on the couch and you didn't know it, but I saw the two of you from the window..."**_

_**Jax pulled the curtain back a bit to look at Audrey and Matt on the porch, she was blowing in her hands to warm them up because it was an unusually cold night. Matt took her hands in his rubbing them so they'd warm up some, as he did that he leaned down and kissed her. They had been dating for a few months now and the action wasn't surprising, but it pissed Jax off for some unknown reason.**_

_**When she came in the front door she appeared startled at his presence in her house. Opie and him were thought to be staying at the clubhouse, but neither of them had wanted to stay there when there was an open house to crash in. Plus Opie had convinced himself that Audrey was going to let Matt stay over. Clearly he had been wrong because Audrey had no idea either of them were there and Matt was sent home.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" She just stared at her from the recliner he was sitting in, as he lifted a bottle of whiskey to his lips, "Alright then." She stated with a frown as she pulled off her jacket it and hung it behind the door. Jax's eyes narrowed when he saw the outfit she was wearing. The shirt's neckline practically went to her belly button and whole back of it was lace...Matt didn't deserve to see that much of her.**_

"_**You went out dressed like that?" He asked rather rudely.**_

_**She had stopped to throw a blanket over her brother on the way to her room, so she slowly turned to look at him a very sour look on her face, "Yeah, I did. Is that problem?"**_

_**He set the bottle down on the table and got back on his feet, crossing the distance between them, "Do you know what dressing like that makes you look like?"**_

_**Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, "Jax, you're drunk. Shut up before you say something you can't take back."**_

_**He smirked licking his lips, "Like what? Like, the only thing I can think about is stripping those clothes off of you and losing myself inside of you." His grin broadened as he saw the blush rise to her cheeks, the heat in her eyes was a shocking though.**_

"_**Yeah, like that." She replied shaking her head, "Now why don't you go crash in my parents room and sleep this off."**_

"_**Or how about I crash in your room."**_

_**Audrey sighed, "Fine if you wanna sleep in there, be my guest. I'll sleep in my parents room."**_

_**Jax laughed, "I didn't mean I want to sleep in your room without you." He trailed a finger along her collarbone and watched as she shivered just a bit.**_

"_**Stop it." She stated sharply stepping away from him, "I'm not in the mood for these games tonight."**_

_**The games she was referring to was his flirting, which had started around the same time she started seeing Matt. Jax couldn't deny he wasn't a little jealous of Matt. After all Audrey's attention seemed to be focused on Matt and Matt alone these days. "I'm not playing any games, Audrey. I'm serious."**_

_**She stopped in the hallway leading to the bedrooms, "You're drunk, that tells me all I need to know."**_

_**He was getting a little annoyed that she kept bringing up his intoxicated state. He wasn't so drunk that he was aware of what he was doing, "Just let me ask you a question before you go to bed." He stated as he moved towards her once again. Her back was to him and he didn't stop until he was standing right behind him. This was dangerous territory he was in, her brother was passed out on the couch fifteen feet from them. Opie could wake up any moment and see what he was up to, and then there was the fact that she had a boyfriend. One that she obviously cared about; she had keep him around longer than any other guy.**_

_**Jax couldn't seemed to help himself, once again he reached out to touch her. This time he ran his finger along the shell of her ear, "What Jax?" She managed to say softly as she tilted her head a little into his hand.**_

"_**Do you have any idea, how bad I want you right now?"**_

_**Her body stiffened for a moment before she spun around to look at him. Jax saw a fire in her eyes and he was pretty sure she was about to smack him. Instead she grabbed his shirt and started backing up pulling him down the hallway with her. She stopped about halfway towards her room, suddenly letting go of him, "I'm only going to say this once Jax. So you better listen..." She stopped talking staring up at him to make sure she had his attention. Hell, at this point his whole thought process was revolving around her so she, indeed, had his attention. "Don't make me regret this." As she leaned forward to kiss him her words sunk in, he captured her lips and turned her pinning her to the nearby wall. Her hands clutched his scalp trying to get closer to him, as he caged her in by placing his hands on the wall beside her head.**_

_** "...We didn't even make it to the bed, I still can't go into that room without thinking of you." **_**Jax finished, when he looked over at Audrey again she was smiling. **_**"Shit, anymore you're all I think about."**_


	14. Chapter 14

[[Sorry this one took awhile too, but it's a longer than the rest of the chapters. I have lot happening in the plot and it all needs to come together correctly. Also the scene between Jax and Audrey in this chapter is a little more graphic simply because it's from Jax's POV. I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far...and please please please give feedback...it gives me a bit more motivation. :D Thanks so much for reading and I hope I haven't disappointed]]

_"Are you serious? I look ridiculous." _ Audrey stated tinkering with the black framed glasses on her face.

Gemma smiled in the mirror behind her, _"They look fine and you need them."_

Audrey glared at the older woman, _"I'm gonna kill you for bringing me here."_

Gemma laughed, she had picked Abel and Audrey up in the morning, telling Audrey that she had a few errands to run. The eye doctor had been the last stop, and even then Audrey had no idea what the woman's intentions were. So now here they stood, Audrey with a new prescription for reading glasses. _"I'm tired of watching you squint every time you look at something."_

_ "I was managing just fine." _Audrey stated stubbornly.

Gemma tossed Audrey the keys to her new Caddy, _"You drive, you look so dapper in the new specs."_

Audrey rolled her eyes, but complied they were heading back to the clubhouse, well Audrey was at least she had some paper work she needed to finish up. _"So when are the boys getting back?" _Audrey asked as she pulled into the parking lot. Jax, Clay, Opie, Juice and Tig all went on run last week. Audrey had no idea when they were intended to return.

_"Tonight I believe. I got a call from Clay this morning. Everything went more smoothly than they expected." _Gemma stated as she climbed out of the passenger seat. _"Am I taking Abel to your apartment or Jax's tonight?"_

Audrey had been staying at her apartment since Jax left for some reason it felt more lonely without him there than it did at her place, _"Jax's." _She said walking towards the office, though she didn't miss Gemma's smirk.

_"You know...maybe I'll just keep him over night. Don't want him waking up in the middle of the night from all the noise." _

Audrey rolled her eyes, _"Are we confusing our sex lives again? Remember I was shot in the stomach?"_

Gemma stopped getting in the driver's seat and peered over the hood at Audrey, _"And as I recall your doctor told to no extracurricular activities until the stitches came out...The stitches came out yesterday."_

__**Tig elbowed Clay as they made the final pit stop before getting back to Charming, **_**"Is it just me or is Jax more snippy than usual?"**_

__**Clay looked up over his sunglasses at the younger man, **_**"Snippy? We gonna talk about feelin's now?"**_

_** "No, he's just been on edge it seems."**_

__**Clay looked over at Jax who was standing off to the side on his cell, **_**"How would you feel if you hadn't been laid in a month and half?"**_

__**Tig stared at Clay for a moment, **_**"Wait...what?"**_

__**The President stared at the Sergeant in Arms for moment, **_**"...Audrey's been healing."**_

_** "Wait...he hasn't been seeing any of the Crow Eaters?"**_

__**Clay shook his head, **_**"Nope, he's been taking care of her or Abel."**_

_** "I figured he would have hooked up with someone out here."**_

__**Clay shook his head again, **_**"He was all business out here, but I talked to Gemma earlier and she said Doctor's okayed her on going back to work."**_

_** "Ahh shit, should we call and warn Audrey?" **_**Tig asked with a serious look**

_**"What?" **_**Clay asked confused.**

_**"He's gonna nail her ass to the wall the minute we get back."**_

** Jax was one of the last of the men to come into the parking lot, and by that time mostly everyone was outside. Gemma greeted Clay, and Donna to Opie, but he didn't see Audrey anywhere. He climbed off his bike after killing the engine and tugged off his gloves looking around for the red head. **

_**"Audrey went to get Abel." **_**Piney said from behind Jax.**

** Almost as if my coincidence, Audrey's car came pulling in a second later. Silently Jax watched as she climbed out of the car and look over at the crowd, her eyes finding his almost immediately. She grinned at him, and then turned her attention to turning to getting Abel out of the car. Jax found himself cutting through some of the people to get over to see his son and his girl.**

** He reached them just as Audrey got Abel's car seat out, which he took from her immediately, **_**"How was he? How are you feeling?"**_

__**She smiled at him gently, **_**"He was fine. I'm good all healed. How are you?"**_

_** "Better now that we're back. My mom said you got your stitches out."**_

__**Audrey nodded as Gemma approached, **_**"Yeah, yesterday. She's already got me back to work." **_**Audrey pointedly at Gemma.**

** The older woman rolled her eyes, but before she said anything Sack appeared in the doorway of the garage, **_**"Audrey, can you come here a minute I can't find that part number on the inventory sheet."**_

__**Audrey looked between Jax and Gemma, **_**"If you two will excuse me. I'll be right back."**_** Jax watched as she moved passed him and his mom, he planned to continue to watch her, but his mom stepped in his field vision.**

_**"How was the trip?" **_**She asked leaning down to check on Abel.**

_**"Went well enough. How were things here?"**_

__**Gemma looked up at him with a small smile, **_**"Quiet. It was almost unnatural. I'm gonna take the boy for the night. Figured you might want to catch up with some people." **_**The look in her eyes told him that she was specifically talking about Audrey.**

** Jax offered a small chuckle, **_**"There's only one person I'm concerned about catching up with."**_

_** "Yeah well I figured."**_

_** "How's she doin anyway?" **_**Since Audrey had woken up something seemed off about her, it wasn't always noticeable and it was hardly obvious, but if you knew her you knew there was something different about her now.**

** Gemma frowned a little and took the car carrier from him, **_**"She's the same way she has been. You're right there's something off there. I can't put my finger on it. It could very well be the fact she almost died."**_

__**Jax folded his arms across his chest and nodded, **_**"That's true." **_**The garage office door opened and Half Sack came out talking to Audrey over his shoulder. When Audrey stepped outside, Jax immediately noticed the glasses she now wore, and her red hair was pulled to one side and held loosely with a hair tie. He knew she did that so it would stay out of her face, for a reason that was beyond him he was instantly turned on. She had this whole librarian thing about her, which he had never found sexy, before today.**

_**"So how long has it been for you, man?" **_**Tig asked Jax stepping in his line of vision. Jax was sitting at one of the tables and across the room Audrey was giving Abel back to his mom and getting him ready to leave, that's where his eyes had been.**

_**"What the fuck are you talking about?" **_**Jax asked glaring at him.**

** Tig moved to stand next to Jax folding his arms across his chest as he too looked across the room at Audrey, **_**"She looks like the kinda woman that'll make you forget your own name...Whoa Jax easy!" **_**Tig said laughing and putting his hands up because Jax had grabbed him by the vest. **

** A pissed off grin appeared on Jax's face and smoothed the lapels of his vest, **_**"Tig why are you busting my balls?"**_

__**The dark haired man smiled before looking over at Audrey once more who was talking to Gemma, **_**"Because we've been home three hours and you don't have the woman on her back yet. I'm just sayin' if I waited like you did, I'd be hard enough to drive a nail through wood looking at **__**that**__**." **_**At Tig's gesture Jax looked over his shoulder, to see Audrey who was bending over Abel's carrier, her ass was facing them. Tig started to laugh and that's when Jax noticed his mom staring at both of them shaking her head.**

_**"I gotta go see the kid off." **_**Jax stated smacking Tig on the chest without looking at him. He put his finger to his lips as he quickly, got quietly made his way over to them. Audrey was still bent over, so he slid up behind her pressing himself against her. Audrey jumped and straightened immediately she looked pissed until she realized it was him, and then she smirked and rolled her eyes.**

_**"I'll drop him off with you in the morning." **_**Gemma said looking at Audrey.**

_**"Alright, bye bud." **_**She said kissing her finger tip and then touching his forehead. Jax moved forward next grabbing the carrier he kissed Abel's head and then kissed his mom's cheek.**

_**"Be careful driving home." **_**He stated walking them to the door.**

** Gemma stopped right before she opened it, **_**"Where am I dropping him off tomorrow?" **_**She asked with a small smile.**

** Jax rolled his eyes, **_**"Why didn't you ask her that question?"**_

_** "I did. She said to ask you." **_**Jax grinned and looked back over his shoulder at Audrey who was talking to Opie now. **_**"Little word of advice, baby? It's been awhile for her too."**_

__**Jax arched a brow, **_**"What?"**_

_** "Men," **_**Gemma sighed, **_**"Stop dragging out the home coming and start the welcome home party. Because if I show up tomorrow and she's as cranky as she has been I'm smacking you upside the head."**_

__**Jax didn't get a chance to say anything in return to that, as his mom was out the door a minute later.**

** Jax was tempted to follow his mother's advice and just take her in the back bedroom, but she seemed to be catching up with everyone and he wasn't about to interrupt that. He really didn't understand this shit now; they had been in Arizona running shit for a week or so, there had been women that wanted him, and he just turned them down. All he could see was Audrey smiling at him, in that bashful way of hers. Now he was considering what she was doing and hell, even how she felt. That wasn't something he was use to feeling again, not since the last time she left.**

** For a second he considered just leaving her be, maybe head to the back to the bedroom and crash. Yet, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Almost as if Audrey knew Jax was thinking about her she looked up at him and he couldn't deny the look he saw in her eyes. His mother was right, he was drawing this out longer than need be. In an instant he crossed the room to where she was just as finished her conversation with Opie.**

_**"You wanna cut these festivities short?" **_**Jax asked gesturing with his head towards the back hallway.**

** Audrey licked her lips and made a failed attempt to hide a grin, **_**"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." **_

__**Jax offered her that smirk of his before he took her hand, and headed for his bedroom in the back.**

_**"Jax, man I need-" **_**Happy started**

_**"Ask him later." **_**Bobby stated with an amused look on his face.**

_**"What's that about?" **_**Sack asked.**

_**"Will you morons shut up?" **_**Bobby said waving them away from him.**

** A few moments later Clay and Tig occupied the two other chairs at Bobby's table.**

_**"Where'd Jax go?" **_**Clay asked**

** Bobby didn't even look up from his paper, **_**"He's in the back with Audrey."**_

__**Tig laughed, **_**"Twenty bucks pay up." **_**Clay rolled his eyes, but handed the younger man the money. **_**"I told you he wouldn't make it back home."**_

_** "Well, shit.**_

_**"At least one of us is getting laid." **_**Bobby said looking at the two other men over the top of the paper.**

** Tig actually looked offended, **_**"Speak for yourself. I plan to do so later."**_

__**As soon Jax got Audrey in the room he pinned her against the door, completely forgetting he might have to be gentle with her. So he pulled back as quickly just to have her stare up at him in confusion.**

_**"Your side."**_

_** "Is fine." **_**She said as she grabbed his face and pulled his mouth down to hers. Jax's hands rested on the wall beside her head caging her there. Not that she was trying to get away from him, hell he never been quite this turned on before. It was if he could feel how badly she wanted him and it made the blood in his veins practically boil. One of Audrey's hands slid up to cup his head and the other one rested on his belt buckle. He moved his hands to rest on her waist for a minute, pulling her against him before he started to slide her shirt up. **

** Audrey stopped with undoing his belt to lift her arms, her lips practically scalded his skin as they moved from his lips down his jaw to his neck. Jax couldn't think straight for a moment as she undid his zipper and reached inside his boxer to take him in her hand. He clenched his jaw together for a moment, his hands landing on the wall beside her head again. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He gripped the back of her head with one of his hands tugging gently on her hair to expose her neck to him, he was surprised by the soft moan she gave when he pulled her hair. Audrey's hand continued to stroke the length of him and he bit her neck gently; testing her. The bite had been harder than he normally would do it, but she groaned and pressed herself closer to him. Jax grinned a little it seemed Audrey liked it a little rough, his hands moved from her hair to her pants making quick work of undoing them and pushing them down her hips.**

** Both of their clothes laid in a pile at their feet as Audrey pressed her whole body against his, her fingers sliding into his hair as they continued to kiss. Suddenly Jax spun her around pinning the front of her to the wall, that red hair of hers whipped around as she looked over her shoulder at him. He never forget the way she looked then, her mouth slightly parted as she panted for hair, strands of hair falling across her forehead and those blue eyes of hers were practically scalding him.**

_**"What are you doing?" **_** She asked breathlessly as she tried to turn around. **

** Jax covered her hands that were flat on the wall with his own, **_**"Shh." **_**He breathed in her ear, trailing his fingertips down one arm. He watched as the goosebumps popped up in his wake, his teeth graze her earlobe and she moaned again. Using one of his feet he kicked hers apart a bit forcefully, and she had to steady herself with her hand. The look in her eyes told him she was liking him taking control, he had no clue she liked to play the submissive role. Even though it was hardly his first time with a woman that enjoyed that, he couldn't remember being as turned on as he was now.**

** One of his hands slipped between her spread thighs, finding out how much she was really turned on; she was dripping wet. Jax groaned pressing his lips against the back of her neck to supress it, he had planned on taking his time, he wanted to hear her beg. After feeling and seeing how badly she wanted him, he didn't think he could. **

_**"Backup." **_**He heard her say her voice hoarse with desire.**

** Jax complied unsure of what her intent was, but then she did they hottest thing he had ever seen her do. Audrey didn't turn around to face him, no instead she took a few steps back herself, and looked over at shoulder at him once. The smirk on her lips was almost enough to make him want to wipe the expression off her face. Then she bent at the waist, her ass brushing against the length of him as she did. He placed his hand on the small of her back and watched as she placed both hands on the wall and looked back at him once more. It nearly undid him, seeing her like that, knowing what she was willingly offering to him.**

_**"I want you inside me now, Jax." **_**Her tone was seductive and full of lust, the only thing he could think to do is comply. Jax guided himself inside her, and he had pause almost immediately because of how tight she felt. Then she tightened her muscles around him, and his fingers gripped her hips in response. His slid his index finger down her spine in a soft caress, as she pressed her ass back against him, pushing him further inside of her. Any intentions Jax had to keep things slow and calm, Audrey was ruining without even realizing.**

** He pulled out of her so only the tip of him remained inside of her, he spread her feet more before slamming himself back inside her. He almost lost it again, the angle she was at he could feel himself hitting her g-spot as well as her cervix. Audrey moaned rather loudly, her fingers curled against the wall as she bit her lip. Jax began a steady pace behind her, she met him stroke for stroke though; pressing herself back against him everytime he entered her.**

_**"Harder." **_**She pleaded in between her soft gasps and moans; it was then that he realized how close she was. He slid his hand up and grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his wrist as he pulled her back against him. His hips were pistoning against her now, as he complied with her request. The room was filled with sounds of their breathing and flesh smacking flesh. With one hand tangled in her hair, Jax's other hand rested on her stomach; Audrey still had one hand on the wall in her now up right position, the other one came to rest on top of his own. She coaxed his hand upwards, and he assumed she was going to place it on one of her breast, she didn't though.**

** Audrey moved his hand to her throat and then pushed her fingers down on top of his signaling that she wanted him to tighten his grip. For a moment Jax was a little shocked, but it really fucking turned him on too. So his fingers curled around that delicate neck of hers only adding some pressure not enough to hurt her, at the same time he caught her earlobe between his teeth and buried himself back inside her. Her body clenched around the length of him as she cried out, Jax grinned a little if anyone was in the hallway radius they would have heard her. Jax pumped himself inside of her once more before his own climax took up by surprised. He groaned, thrusting one final time slamming his his hips into her as he released himself inside her.**

** When Jax finally caught his breath, he took a step back slipping out of her as he did. Audrey still had one arm placed on the wall and her head fell forward to rest against that as she was still a bit out of breath. Without saying a word Jax scooped her up and walked the few short feet to the bed. He set her down on her side before climbing in next to her.**

_**"I'd say that's a nice welcome home present." **_**Jax stated as he moved off to the side so his weight wouldn't crush her.**

** Audrey laughed shaking her head as she started to move over to lay on his chest, but then she stopped **_**"Do you care? Or should I get my clothes and get the fuck out?" **_**She asked with a smile hinting at his usual MO involving women**

__**To answer her Jax pulled her halfway across his chest, which also cause her to laugh, but after a moment she settled her head on him, and a peaceful silence filled the air. His eyes were closed when he heard a soft humming coming from Audrey who drawing figure eights on his stomach lazily. It brought a smirk to his face as he tried to figure out what song she was humming. All he knew was for the first time in months he was content, his brain was working in over drive.**

_"What do you mean she can't do it?" _Bobby practically yelled in the phone. Audrey looked up from the paperwork on her desk and arched a brow as the man paced around the office of the shop. Another few minutes later and he hung up the phone with disgust.

_"Should I ask what that was about?" _She asked with a small smirk.

_"Fuckin backup singer can't do the show. Her kid's sick."_

Audrey leaned back in the chair, looking at the older man for a moment, _"When's the show?"_

_ "This weekend." _She winced that was only two days way. _"Yeah my sentiments exactly. What the hell am I gonna do. I could do the show without her, but there's suppose to be a duet-" _Suddenly he stopped talking and looked at her a grin appearing on his features.

_"What?" _Audrey asked not liking that look.

_"What are you doing this weekend?" _

_"Oh, no." _Audrey started, _"I've never sung in front of an audience before, Bobby. No."_

The older man frowned a little, _"Fine, I'll just have to call and cancel."_

She actually scoffed at the guilt trip he was putting on her, _"You're worse than a catholic grandmother. I'll do it ya big baby. But if I get stage fright and piss my pants I'm gonna hurt you."_

Bobby laughed and pulled her outta the chair into a hug, _"If you piss your pants, I'm sure you'll be more concerned with that than hurting me."_

Audrey laughed too hugging him back, _"Yeah Yeah Yeah."_

_ "What the hell is this love fest about?" _Clay's voice said from behind Audrey. She looked over her shoulder at the club President, but before she could answer Bobby did.

_"Audrey just agreed to be my backup singer for my show Saturday."_

Clay looked between the two of them and a smirk appeared on his face, _"This I have to see." _He stated before nodding his head to Bobby for the other man to follow him outside. Club business it seemed.

_"So Clay told me about Bobby's gig." _Gemma stated as the two of them stood in her kitchen. Audrey was holding Abel, while Gemma cooked dinner. She was having a dinner at her house, so the men would be arriving within the hour. Luanne was already there and making a salad off to the right of Audrey.

_"What gig?" _Luanne asked looking at the two other women.

_"His backup singer canceled on him, so Audrey's gonna do it." _Gemma stated smiling at the red head who was holding her grandson.

_"Aww honey that's great. I'm gonna have to come see this."_

Audrey winced a little, _"Let's not make it a big deal, okay?" _She said pointedly looking at Gemma.

The older woman just smirked at her, _"The boys are here." _Was all she said a moment before the front door opened.

_"Is that meatloaf I smell?" _Tig asked the first one in the door followed up shortly by Clay who just looked at him.

Gemma laughed moving to set the salad on the table, while Audrey took Abel into the living room so she was out of the way, she'd had to feed him anyway.

Juice and Bobby were the next ones in the door the door, shortly followed by Jax. Luanne was kind enough to bring Abel's bottle for him, which was warmed to the right temperature. Jax smirked at her as he passed by to say hello to his mom. Audrey was focused on Abel when he reappeared beside her touching the top of his son's head, before leaning forward to kiss her.

_"Making dinner with my mom, interesting." _He commented

Audrey regarded him with an arched brow, _"Not really. It's should actually be pretty boring compared to what you're use too."_

_ "How 'bout you finish feedin' Abel and we skip dinner." _He whispered in her ear.

_"Leave the girl alone Jackie, you're like a dog with a bone." _Chibs said

_"Ain't no bone to worry about here. Not anymore." _Jax said smirking over Audrey's head.

Audrey shook her head laughing, _"If this is how dinner is gonna be, I'll eat on the porch."_

Audrey declined on the coffee that Gemma was offering after dinner, unlike most of them she had a early day ahead of her tomorrow. She had offered to help with the dishes but Luanne had already beaten her to it. So she was stuck at the table with the rest of the guys, right in between Jax and Bobby.

_"So Audrey I'm assuming you're gonna want off Saturday then?" _Clay asked with a smirk as she cut him a look. He was making sure to announce it with almost everyone in the club.

_"What's Saturday?" _Juice asked.

Audrey forced an evil smile on her face as she looked at Clay, _"Thanks, yeah and probably Sunday now too."_

Clay laughed and leaned back in his chair as Juice asked again what the importance of Saturday was; Gemma came around the corner and frowned at her husband. _"You know she didn't want to make a big deal of it."_

_ "Make a big deal of what?" _Jax asked this time voicing his own confusion about the situation.

Audrey exasperated threw her hands up, _"Oh my god. I'm helping Bobby with his show on Saturday his backup singer had to cancel. End of story and end of topic." _She laughed some shaking her head.

Gemma was grinning, _"Seems someone's got some stage fright?"_

_ "Stage fright is an understatement. I'd rather jump out of a plane without a parachute." _Audrey said

_"Are you gonna be able to do it?" _Bobby asked with a worried look.

_"You didn't tell him about your school play fiasco?" _Jax laughed, as Audrey hit him on the chest.

_"Yeah, okay so I froze a little. I got it eventually." _Audrey stated looking a little miffed.

_"The second act eventually." _Gemma added.

_"Okay enough. Bobby I'll be fine I'm not the focus of their attention."_

_ "So you forgot to mention you have a duet in the song list." _Clay commented.

Audrey's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to look at Bobby, _"Are you kidding me?"_

Bobby laughed, _"It's no big deal. One song."_

_ "Oh I've gotta see this." _Tig stated leaning back in his seat.

_"You all have lives don't you?" _Audrey questioned covering her face with her hand.

_"Don't worry about it honey, I'm sure you'll do fine." _Luanne said coming out of the kitchen.

Jax leaned over pressing his lips next to her ear, _"You'll do great." _He whispered before kissing her temple.

_**"So you're here all alone tonight?" **_**Ima asked as Jax stood by the pool table in the clubhouse with Juice.**

_**"Nah I got my man Juice here to keep me company." **_**Jax stated with a laugh.**

_**"Not the kind of company I could give you." **_**Ima stated honestly.**

** Jax nodded some, **_**"Yeah you're right about that, but I ain't lookin for that kind of company tonight." **_**Ima who was obviously hurt by the snub walked away with a roll of her eyes**

** Juice stared at the VP as if he had two heads, **_**"You're passing on Ima?"**_

__**Jax gesture to her as she walked away, **_**"Be my guest."**_

__**Juice watched Ima walk away and then after a moment he went to catch up with her while Jax simply shook his head.**

_**"What's the deal with that?" **_**Gemma asked from behind him.**

** When Jax turned around he saw the small smile on her face, **_**"Juice and Ima?" **_**He asked arching a brow**

_**"No, you turning down Ima."**_

__**Jax shook his head, **_**"Don't read into it. I just ain't interested tonight."**_

__**Gemma nodded slowly the look on her face told him that she didn't believe a word he said. **_**"Blonde hair ain't doin it for ya? Maybe if you ask nicely she'll dye it red." **_**Jax just frowned at her and she leaned up to kiss his cheek, **_**"If you catch Audrey before she goes to bed maybe she'll come over." **_**Gemma stated as she walked away, she acted as if the two of them had a teenage love affair. **

_**"Hello?" **_**Audrey answered her voice a little hoarse with sleep.**

_**"Come let me in." **_**Jax stated with a grin as he stood outside her apartment.**

_**"Jax?" **_**She asked in her sleepy haze, he saw her living room light come on.**

_**"Who else would be calling?"**_

_** "At two am I don't know." **_**She stated a moment before the phone clicked in his ear, he stepped forward just as she opened the downstairs door. The door was only open a little, and she poked her head out looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, **_**"I have to get up in four hours." **_**Jax grabbed the door and pulled it open to let himself when she saw what she was wearing. A black silk night gown that stopped a little higher than mid thigh.**

_**"This is what you wear to bed when you're alone?" **_**His asked his voice getting a little deeper with the desire that flooded him.**

** Audrey shoved a hand through her hair smirking a little as she tried to move by him to go up the stairs, **_**"It's hot out." **_

_**"It's in the low sixties." **_**He stated the obvious, knowing that was not the reason she wore the night gown, he caught her around the waist when she reached the step above him and scooped her up off her feet. Jax barely kicked the door closed to her apartment before she was distracting him. Her fingers slid into his hair as she pulled his head down so she could kiss him.**

** The sound of glass shattering outside brought Jax and Audrey awake immediately, he looked over to see her eyes filled with fear for a moment. He was out of bed a second later; pulling on his boxers and jeans his gun went with him to the living room as well. Immediately he looked in the bathroom but the window in there was fine as well as the windows in the kitchen and living room. Audrey appeared in the doorway of her room dressed in a robe, her brows were furrowed some.**

_**"Maybe it was across the street." **_**Jax suggested.**

** Audrey moved across the living room to the kitchen window that faced the street and whatever she saw made her head fall forward some in defeat. He came up behind her putting his free hand on the small of her back as he saw what made her upset, the windshield of her car was smashed and he was pretty sure her tires were slashed. **

_**"I'll call Sack; have him bring it to the garage."**_

_** "Yeah, okay. I guess I better let your mother know she's gotta take Abel to the doctor."**_

_** "I'll do that too. Just go back to bed okay?"**_** Jax kissed her hair line as he hugged her from behind. He knew she was worried, hell he was worried. Who the hell was targeting her now?**

** Jax spent the day at the shop working on Audrey's car, he didn't want anyone else dealing with it, not with how he was feeling towards Clay. After reading the stuff his dad had written in that book he had his concerns about the club. Just as the windshield came in, Hale's truck came pulling in the gates. Jax rolled his eyes and pulled off his gloves heading for the deputy as he climbed out of the Jeep.**

_**"What can I help you with Deputy?" **_**Jax asked with a smirk.**

_**"Is that Audrey Winston's mustang." **_**Hale said removing his sunglasses and pointing with the arm of the sunglasses.**

** Jax looked back over his shoulder, **_**"That it is."**_

_** "What happened to it?"**_

__**The VP shrugged, **_**"Rock chipped the windshield."**_

__**Hale frowned, **_**"That's not what I hear. Neighbor tells me she heard a little noise this morning. Saw Audrey's windshield smashed in."**_

_** "I'm not sure what to tell ya. It was rock as far as I know."**_

_** "Okay. I'll just ask Audrey myself then." **_**Hale stated and went to move around Jax to head to the office.**

_**"She ain't in there."**_

__**Hale stopped and looked at Jax once more, **_**"Then you won't mind if I check."**_

__**Jax smirked, **_**"Be my guest."**_

__**Hale opened the office door to find Bobby sitting there reading over paper work, **_**"Can I help you?" **_**Bobby asked looking up with furrowed brows.**

_**"I'm just looking for Audrey Winston."**_

_** "What does the good deputy want with Audrey?"**_

_** "I want to ask her a few questions. That's all you need to know."**_

__**Bobby shrugged and turned his attention back to his paper work, **_**"She ain't here." **_**He said in a dismissive tone.**

When Hale turned around Audrey was standing next to Jax both of them had a smirk on their faces.

_"Thought you said she wasn't here?" _Hale said pinning Jax with a glare.

_"Nah I said she wasn't in there."_

_ "What can I help you with Deputy Hale?" _Audrey said glaring at Jax and stepping forward towards Hale.

_"I just wanted to know if you heard anything suspicious this morning?"_

Audrey frowned and tilted her head a little as if confused, _"No. Why did something happen?"_

Hale sighed and looked over her shoulder at Jax who was standing by the pinic tables with Juice smoking a cigarette. _"Why are you protecting him Audrey?"_

Audrey's narrowed her eyes a little, _"Excuse me?"_

_ "Jax, why are you protecting him._

Audrey sighed, _"Officer Hale, I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_ "Who smashed in your windshield?" _Hale said using his cop tone sounding even more demanding than normal, which caused Audrey to take one small step back.

_"A rock cracked my windshield, and the s'morning when I woke up the whole thing had splittered. The windshield needed to be replaced Officer." _She called him officer again because she knew it pissed him off and the tension in his jaw told her she was suceeding. She wasn't going to be pushed around by Hale, simply because he was trying to play the helpful cop role. She wasn't stupid he wanted intel on SAMCRO and if she gave if the slightest bit of info to him, he'd badger her again when it came time.

_"Do you know what happens when you lie to the police, ?"_

An arm came around her shoulder before she could respond and she saw Jax standing next to her. For a moment she was a little annoyed, she didn't need backup everytime she got into a conversation she didn't like, _"I'm quite aware, but I'm not lying." _She stated firmly her eyes never leaving Hale's.

With a sigh the Deputy put his sunglasses back on, _"Alright, if you think of anything Ms. Winston give me a call."_

_ "Will do." _She muttered watching him as he walked back to his Jeep, before glaring at Jax and shrug out from under his arm, _"I didn't need any help." _Audrey stated coolly

_"You stepped away from him, and he shouldn't make threats like that."_

_ "You're right he shouldn't, but you coming and standing behind me, makes it look like I don't have a back bone."_

Jax eyed her for a moment, _"Alright." _Was all he said, she really hadn't given him a choice on the matter.

_"Shit." _Audrey muttered harshly as she pushed the large black man off her, he managed to pin her down in the front seat of the car, but he hadn't been expecting her to pull gun. Brain matter and blood covered her face and white t-shirt. Without thinking she grabbed her phone and quickly scanned through the contacts as she slid out from under the man to the outside of the car. The parking lot was basically deserted, but the bars would be closing in another forty minutes she needed to move quickly.

_"Hello?" _Gemma answered groggily

_"Gemma, I'm in trouble." _Audrey replied quickly

_"What happened?" _The sleepiness was out of her voice instantly.

_"I think I killed a niner." _

There was some muffled voices in the background and a few moments later Gemma returned to the line, _"If it's a niner baby I say you are in some trouble. I'm gonna call Tigger, where are you?" _Audrey gave Gemma the address. _"Sit tight. He'll be there shortly."_

_ "Don't tell Jax." _She said right before Gemma hung up.

Audrey only had to wait about ten minutes for Tig, because apparently when Gemma called he jumped into action. In those ten minutes she had managed to shove the big bastard all the way into the car and close the doors. When Tig pulled into the parking lot she sitting on the bumper of the Camero, her elbows resting on her knees.

Tig parked the bike got off and scoped out the damage she had caused before coming around the end of the car to look at her.

_"Wanna start with why you're in this part of town?" _The part of town in question was the dangerous part, the place were people came to score whatever the hell they were looking for.

Audrey's shoulders slumped some, and she realized that she was gonna have to be completely honest with him. So she stood and opened her trunk, it was mostly empty aside from the lead pipe and a medium size card board box. Tig leaned forward and opened the box his eyes wided when he saw the bottles of prescription drugs.

_"What the fuck is this?" _He asked seething as he closed the trunk, _"You're selling drugs?"_

_ "No, no. The hospital cut off funding to one of the cancer treatment centers. I was going to give this to them, those people are fighting for their lives. The last thing they wanna hear is the city council and hospital board members are fucking them over again."_

For a moment Tig just stared at her, _"Does Jax have any idea about all your little side projects?"_

_ "Side projects? I don't have projects. I got wind of this and I knew I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I knew people that could get the medicatons so I put in a few calls."_

_ "I don't have time to discuss this with you. Help me move him into the backseat."_

Audrey helped him the best that she could, and after the guy was in the back seat Tig straightened and met her at the back of the car once more, _"Can you ride a bike?"_

_ "Did you really just ask me that?"_

Tig rolled his eyes and took her car keys from her, _"Follow behind me at a safe distance."_

_ "Okay. We can't tell Jax about this Tig."_

_ "Gemma already told me, once we take care of this you're going to explain to me starting from the beginning as to how this all happened."_

Tig dropped her car off in front of her apartment after he had cleaned the blood off it, Audrey was leaning against his bike and the sun was just peakng over the horizon.

_"Alright, let's get you back to the clubhouse. Now that it's lighter out I can really see the blood." _He stated handing her a helmet as he climbed on his bike.

_"Why can't I just shower at my apartment?"_

_ "You need an alibi and your alibi is you were at the clubhouse all night. Now let's get a move on. You don't want Jax's to find out then you need to get yourself cleaned up."_

Audrey let out a small sigh, putting the helemt on as she climbed on behind Tig. What was she going to do now? She had murdered a man, sure it had been in self defense but she had still done it. She knew after her shower she was not only going to have to explain to Tig what happened, but Gemma as well. What she was expecting was Juice, Clay and Bobby all standing in the parking lot when Tig rode into the clubhouse.

_"Fuck." _Audrey muttered.

_"Fuck is right." _Came Tig's reply.


	15. Chapter 15

[[Okay, sorry this update has taken me so long. I had computer issues and I'm working two jobs. So I don't have as much time to write as I'd like too. I also know that I'm a terrible editor and I have downloaded a new word processor to help me with this. As well as enlisted the help of two friends to proof read. I'm in the process of re-editing all these chapters including this one. So by the time Chapter 16 is ready all these chapters should be redone and there shouldn't be anymore errors. This Chapter was mostly done on my phone, so apologize before hand or any mistakes. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is great I love to hear it and any ideas ya'll might have is always nice too xD]]

_"Just follow my lead, okay?" _Tig stressed as he backed his bike in.

_"Where the hell have you two been?" _Clay asked immediately looking at Audrey who was covered in blood.

_"I asked Audrey to swing by Haven's I needed her to pick up a package for me. I ran across the street to my bike, and next thing I know the niner is all over her. I shot him, he was twice my size." _Tig stated without even thinking about it.

Audrey peered at him for a moment trying to keep her face neutral as Clay looked at her, _"Is that what happened?" _He asked.

_"Yeah, that's what happened." _She said with a split second hesitation.

The President turned his glare on Tig, _"What the fuck were you thinking? Asking Audrey to hold a package for you, putting her in that kind of danger? Jax is going to lose his shit."_

_ "We don't have to tell Jax." _Audrey piped up a second later, which got stares from all the men.

_"We're gonna have to tell Jax, this shit is gonna come back on us if anyone saw you or Tig." _Clay stated sourly.

Tig sighed, _"I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I knew Audrey was closest and I didn't think there was any danger."_

Clay stared at him for a moment, _"You know you're going to have to settle this with Jax. His not going to let this shit sit, you put her in danger."_

_ "Then we'll settle it. I'm sorry." _He said sincerely

_"You should really be apologizing to Audrey." _Bobby stated smartly.

Tig turned his sights on Audrey, _"I'm sorry Audrey."_

Audrey almost gave it up right then and there, until she saw the look in Tig's eyes, _"I know you didn't mean it Tig."_

Audrey left the men outside to go shower, when she stepped back into the bedroom Gemma was sitting on the edge of the bed.

_"So you're letting Tig take the fall on this one?" _She asked without looking at Audrey.

_"It was his idea. I didn't want him too."_

Gemma stood and scoffed, _"Whether you wanted him too or not Jax is going to beat the hell out of him."_

_ "What? Why?" _Audrey asked shocked

Gemma canted her head to the side, _"You still haven't realized yet have you? You're his honey. And Tig put something that was his in danger...or at least that's what he's going to think."_

_ "Why would Tig do that?"_

_ "You're guess is as good as mine."_

_ "He doesn't want me to tell them."_

Gemma sighed, _"So now the big question is do you let Tig take the fall and lie to Jax. Or do you tell Jax and have Tig little pissed off at you."_

_ "Tig isn't the one I'm worried about having pissed off at me Gemma."_

_ "Tig told me why you were there. Noble of you. But very fucking stupid. You could have come to me...or hell Jax. We would have done something about it."_

Audrey gritted her teeth, _"I don't need the club to handle my shit."_

_ "Clearly you do." _Gemma spat back bitterly, _"You can't just walk around this town like you're a Joe fucking Blow anymore. You're Piney Winston's daughter, Opie Winston's Sister, and Jax Teller's old lady."_

Audrey glared at the older woman, _"I am no one's old lady."_

Gemma's eyes narrowed a little, _"Let's get one thing straight. You skip town like you did before and hurt my son. I will find you."_

Audrey stepped forward hardly intimidated by the woman, _"My relationship with your son is none of your damn business."_

At that moment the bedroom door opened and Jax walked in to see both woman only inches apart glaring at each other.

_"What the hell is going on?" _Jax asked and Gemma was the first one to look at him.

_"Audrey and I just had disagreement." _And that was all she said as she walked out the door closing it behind her

_"What was that about?" _Jax asked Audrey now that they were alone.

_"Nothing, Gemma just being Gemma."_

Jax studied her for a moment, as if he sensed there was something more going on, but after a minute or two he shook his head. _"Well, I'll say something to her about it."_

_ "No just leave it be." _She replied a little too quickly.

_"When did you get in?" _He asked even though he had arched a brow at her fast response, _"I didn't see your car outside."_

Audrey stepped away from him heading back into the shower, to get the towel she used to dry off the rest of her hair. _"I've been here all night. Gemma left me here."_

The minute she looked up she knew Jax had stayed her last night, because his expression changed from curiosity to pissed in a second. _"No you weren't. I was here last night. What the fuck is going on?"_

She winced, _"Alright, Tig needed help at Havers last night. So he called me."_

Then she watched as he went from pissed to furious, _"He WHAT?" _She didn't even get a chance to respond because he was out of the room an instant later. That predatory gait of his that usually made her mouth water, scared the shit out of her now. What was he going to do to Tig? Audrey followed him out and she passed Gemma who was in one of the bedroom doorways, the woman didn't look disappointed like Audrey thought she would. No, instead she looked pleased as if something wonderful had just transpired.

When Audrey came around the corner into the bar area, Jax had already gripped Tig up by his lapels of his cut. She stopped dead in her tracks because Tig looked right past Jax to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was trying to communicate to her. 'Don't do it.'

_"What the fuck is your problem?" _Jax growled

_"Jax, man listen. I wasn't thinkin-"_

_ "Damn straight you weren't fuckin thinkin." _Jax stated cutting him off and then he shoved him away. _"You do that fuckin shit again and I'll kill you."_

Tig nodded and Audrey saw the look of anger that appeared on Clay's face over the fact that Jax hadn't touched the other man.

Gemma looked over at her and she inclined her head as if to say 'Well done'; she got away with her lie without anyone getting hurt. While aside from the Niner.

_"Audrey, dear. Why don't you go get some sleep. I'll cover your shift today." _Gemma stated throwing an arm around her shoulders. Jax eyed the two women who had just been at each others throats. Audrey just stood there tension coursing through her body over lying to Jax, over killing someone in general.

_"Okay." _The red head replied a few moments later after she realized everyone attention turned to her. Gemma turned her back in the direction of the room she had just come from, and gently directed her on her way. After a second Audrey made her feet move, she was in no mood to fight anymore. As a matter of fact, she was too damn tired too, exhaustion had finally kicked in.

** Jax took the joint Opie offered him as the two of them sat on the picnic table, **_**"So my sister and Donna had it out this s'mornin'" **_**Opie stated shaking his head some.**

** Jax arched a brow, **_**"Oh yeah? Why?"**_

_** "Donna said something she probably shouldn't have said." **_**The other man commented scratching his chin. **_**"First it was stuff about my dad, then it was stuff about the club, then final straw was you."**_

_** "Me? What the hell did I do?" **_**Jax asked with a lot passing the joint back.**

** Opie waved his hand, as if to say who knew, **_**"It's the club man. Donna doesn't get it."**_

_** "So what exactly did she say that pissed Audrey off?"**_

**Opie took a puff of the joint before looking at Jax, **_**"You really wanna know?...Don't hold this shit against her man, she was pissed and you know how women get. 'Just because you're fuckin SAMCRO's VP doesn't make you the fuckin poster child for the club. My God, do you hear yourself? Ten years ago you wanted out just as badly as I did.'**_

**He arched a brow running a hand through his hair as he looked at his best friend, **_**"And what did Audrey do?"**_

**Jax watched as her brother winced, **_**"Lost her shit, is the best example I can give. I heard her freaking out from the garage. 'Ten years ago I was an immature little bitch, but I matured apparently you fucking regressed. SAMCRO is our family whether you like it or not Donna. All we wanna do is take care of our own, suck up that god damn pride of yours and accept it.' Then she walked out, I yelled at her on the front lawn for talking to Donna like that, but I couldn't help but agree with her. She don't know I agree with her."**_

**Jax shook his head when Opie offered him the joint again, **_**"Did she argue with you?"**_

_** "That's the thing, man...No she didn't. She looked at me for a minute like I had really hurt her."**_

_** "Did you ever think maybe you did?"**_

**Opie shook his head, **_**"I told her that she shouldn't talk to Donna like that especially when my kids were home."**_

_** "But you let Donna talk to her like that. Women are fucking tricky man, shit like that bugs them."**_

**Opie laughed before stubbing out the rest of the joint, **_**"And here I thought after twenty-seven years I finally knew Audrey. Seems like you got her pegged." **_

**Jax shook his head, before he burst out laughing, **_**"I ain't got shit figured out. She mentioned something about it earlier."**_

**Opie feigned a glare, **_**"You're a dick." **_**But a real frown appeared on his face as he looked over Jax's shoulder. When Jax turned his head he frowned too, Unser and Hale...What the hell did they want?**

** Gemma and Clay were already making their way outside, and Jax looked to Audrey who was staying in the doorway of the office. Hale didn't look at any of them except her, he took his sunglasses off and pointed with the arm at her.**

_**"Ms. Winston are you gonna make this easy or hard?"**_

**Audrey looked at him in confusion and stepped out of the office and Hale motioned for one of the men to move forward. Jax almost lost his shit when he saw the officer spin her around and pin her up against the wall.**

_**"What the fuck?" **_**He growled starting for them, but Chibs caught him.**

_**"No Jackie, don't give them a reason to put you in there too."**_

**Gemma was yelling at Unser, but Jax was too mad to pay attention to what she was saying. Clay was standing in front of Opie who was gunning for Hale. Finally the cop was bring Audrey to Unser, she'd be riding in the back of his patrol car.**

_**"What the fuck is this about?" **_**Jax called to Hale over Chibs shoulder. **

** He caught Audrey's shoulder and dismissed the other cop, **_**"Go ahead Ms. Winston tell you're boyfriend what you did."**_** Hale said loud enough for all of them to hear, **_**"I got you for murder." **_**He said with a grin handing her off to Unser who looked apologetically at Clay.**

_**"If you got her, then you got me too." **_**Tig spoke out throwing down his cigarette, he walked right up to Hale and put his hands behind his back.**

** Audrey looked over her shoulder at him in shock, and when she finally looked at Jax, he could see the guilt right then and there in her eyes before it was gone again. She had done this.**

_**"Tig!" **_**Clay shouted, but it was too late Hale had already put the cuffs on him and was taking his knives off him, he tossed them at Clay's feet.**

_**"I'll play nice since you turned yourself in. It was only a matter of time before I figured out which club member it was." **_**Hale stated, and Jax was thoroughly confused. From the looks on everyone elses faces they were too.**

** Tig looked at Clay for a moment, before turning to look at Jax. **_**"I'm sorry man." **_**He stated before Hale put him in the back of the police car.**

** Jax still couldn't control the rage that had been built up in him since the confrontation earlier. They were holding 'church' to decide what to do about all of this and see if they could make sense of it. None of them could. Murder and Audrey in the same sentence just didn't add up. Especially involving Tig, **

_**"This shit don't make sense at all." **_**Clay stated.**_**"How do they have Audrey for murder when it was Tig that got niner?" **_

_** "Maybe they screwed up something with evidence?"**_

**Clay shook his head, **_**"Nah Hale's thorough, he pulled this card for a damn good reason. He just tardished that girls creditability."**_

_** "He's gonna fuckin pay for that." **_**Opie stated.**

_**"No."**_** Jax said immediately, and everyone's eyes were suddenly on him. **_**"Somethings going on here and until we figure it out we are not gonna take out cops. That's just fucking stupid. We can't get Tig and Audrey out by getting ourselves thrown in there."**_

_** "If they got evidence what are we gonna do?" **_**Juice asked.**

** Clay looked down the table at him, **_**"Then we do what we always do and fix that problem. I don't feel like I have to say this, but we are not leaving Audrey out to dry on this one. We get them both out. Tig turned himself in for a fucking reason. Jax, you and Chibs take a ride up there find out the bail and anything else."**_

**Jax stared at the outside of the police station with a muted hatred, Hale was grasping at god damn straws. He pulled Audrey in in hopes that she'd flip on the club, but he knew she wasn't gonna do that.**

_**"Jackie, you sure you can do this?" **_**The look on Jax's face must have told Chibs all he needed to know. **_**"We're gonna get her outta there."**_

_** "I know. And after we do Hale and I are gonna have a little conversation."**_

** When Jax walked in the door he didn't stop at the receptionist desk, simply because he saw Unser at the end of the hallway talking to Audrey. Audrey's head was down and he could see they had her handcuffed to the chair she was sitting in.**

_**"Wanna do me a favor and tell me what the fuck this is about?" **_**Jax asked Unser. Unser stood not surprised to Jax there with Chibs standing behind him, Jax looked at him for a moment, but then Audrey lifted her head and he saw that she had been crying. Immediately that pissed him off more, **_**"She ain't done shit. What's she under arrest for."**_

**Wayne rubbed the back of his neck as he looked between the two men, **_**"They have her on suspicion of murder. Along with Tig. Hale and Stahl think they have something to do with the recent disapperance of a Marshall Brown. Notorious gang member, but a couple of people say they saw Tig and Audrey at Havers. Which was Brown's last known whereabouts."**_

_** "Wait a minute here.."**_**Chibs cut in with that Irish accent of his, **_**"Havers is a known hotspot for gang activity and they've got the audicity to arrest Tig and Audrey."**_

**Unser shook his head, **_**"Stahl is questioning Tig now. Hale and I have managed to convince her to leave Audrey's questioning to us, or at least have one of us in the room while she questions her."**_

_** "So how long are you holding them for?" **_**Jax interjected.**

_**"Until I say so, Teller." **_**Hale said appearing in the doorway.**

** Unser glared at him, **_**"Wrong. We'll be releasing both of them after questioning. Neither of them are flight risk, right Jax?"**_

**Jax nodded,**_** "Of course."**_** He was still staring at Hale who didn't look to happy about being told what to do by Unser.**

_**"So they're not under arrest?" **_**Chibs asked.**

_**"Not yet." **_**Hale spat back spitefully.**

_**"That won't be necessary." **_**Another male voice cut through and Jax saw Audrey's eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder. Before he even bothered to look he knew who it was; Hargrove. **_**"I want Ms. Winston and Mr. Trager released immediately. Oakland just caught the perp that killed Mr. Brown." **_

**What surprised Jax even more was Hale actually responded to that, though he didn't do it happily. He disappeared back down the hallway obviously going to get Tig. While Unser got the key for the cuff on Audrey's wrist. The minute she stood up Jax pulled her into his arms, he could see she was terrified, they had handcuffed her without reason. Put her in the back of a cop car in front of her brother and everyone else. If there was one thing Audrey couldn't stand it was to be embarrassed.**

_**"What the hell is this shite?" **_**Chibs asked gesturing to Matt, who then pulled out an FBI badge.**

_**"You're FBI?" **_**Jax stated incrediously. Audrey pulled away from Jax to look at Matt in shock and then he felt her whole body tense.**

_**"You son of a bitch!" **_**She growled and went after him, thankfully Jax had his arms around her still. He tightened his grip and pulled her back against him. Audrey was fighting him every step of the way, while Hargrove looked on with an amused smirk.**

_**"Looks like you got your hands full with that one, Teller." **_**Hale said as he returned with Tig who was grinning like The Joker.**

** Hargrove tsked at Audrey, **_**"That's not very nice. Especially since I'm the one that just got you off the hook."**_

**The red head sneered at him, **_**"Fuck you! You came back to try to get me to turn on SAMCRO. I'm not fucking stupid, Matt."**_

_** "If that was the case Audrey, then why would I have them let you go." **_**Hargrove said in a smart ass way. She remained silent obviously she didn't have an answer to that. Neither did the rest of them.**

_**"Let's just get the hell outta here before that fuckin bitch rears her ugly snatch again." **_**Tig stated heading for the door, Chibs was in agreement and after a moment Audrey and Jax followed behind them.**

_**"You should have let me go." **_**Audrey muttered once they were outside.**

_**"So what you could get thrown back in jail?" **_**Came Jax's reply. After they crossed the street to their bikes Jax pulled to Audrey to a stop. **_**"Did you kill that niner, yes or no? No bullshit this time."**_

**Audrey looked up at him for a moment and then she shook her head slowly, **_**"No. Tig did."**_

**Jax knew she was lying, he was usually good at picking up on that shit. Plus she was never the best at it, she had an easy tell...****For some reason he couldn't call her on it, he wanted to know why she was lying about it. What was she hiding? **_**"Alright. Let's go then."**_

_**"What do you mean she's missing?" **_**Jax practically yelled in the phone. Half Sack stuttered in response, but Jax just hung up on him turning to look at Tig and Clay**

_**"Audrey?" **_**Clay asked already knowing.**

_**"Yeah and I'll give you two guesses where she's probably going."**_

**Tig and Clay looked at each exchanging amused glances, Audrey sure as hell kept Jax on his toes. Though that was exactly what he needed another distraction and all that.**

Audrey pulled into the driveway of the Hargrove family home, it almost felt nostaglic for a minute, until she realized the reason she was here. By the time she slammed the door on her car, Matt was waiting for her on the porch with his arms folded across his chest.

_"To what do I owe this pleasure?" _He asked with a grin.

Audrey didn't even think as she climbed the steps two at a time and shoved him, _"Who the fuck do you think you are?" _

_ "Don't push me Audrey." _Matt said sharply catching her arms before she tried to push him again. _"I want a meeting with Clay." _He stated a second later watch anger flash in her eyes again before she yanked her arms first of his grasp.

_"I'm not in the club. Get the meeting your fuckin' self."_

_ "As I see it your club owes me at least that much since I just got their Sarg-at-Arms and the VP's old lady off murder charges."_

Audrey was in the process of going down the porch steps when those words seeped in. Slowly she turned around to look at him her eyes narrowing again. _"So that's why you did it-"_

_ "I saw my chance and I took it. Is that accusation in hear in your tone? I saved your ass from a stint in jail and tarnished record. Forever tied to a club you tried to so hard to escape. I also know you killed him, Audrey. You were never good at lyin"_

She took a deep breath and was about to say something when three bikes pulled into the driveway, Matt's eyes cut over to the men before moving back to Audrey.

_"I heard you were the one that got Tig and Audrey off Stahl's most wanted list.." _Clay stated as he climbed off his bike.

Matt nodded slowly, _"Yeah it was me."_

_ "Why would you go and do a thing like that? You're FBI why you playin nice? What do you want?" _Clay was obviously not a stupid man.

_"I want to speak to you, in private. About some matters that might be vital to your club and business. A mutual enemy if you will." _Matt continued not wanting to give away too much information to the people present obvious. By this time Audrey and finished her descent down the steps, she planned on going to her car but Jax pulled her to a stop by where he was standing. His eyes were trained on Clay and Matt, but it was clear that he was paying attention to everything else going on around him at the same time.

_"So when do you want to have this meeting?" _Clay asked after he thought for a moment or two.

_"Soon. I'll let you know." _Matt stated before gesturing with his head for all of them to get off his family's property. Clay smirked and nodded slowly showing that he understood what he meant. With that Matt left them alone in the front yard.

_"Wanna tell me what you're doing here?" _Jax asked Audrey his eye finally focusing on her.

_"Last time I checked I was an adult and could make my own decisions." _Audrey replied

_"And the last time I checked you were still on the hook for this murder bullshit. You can't go around threatening federal agents. Have you lost your fucking mind?"_

_ "No I haven't. And we're not talking about this."_

_ "Yes we are." _Jax said as Audrey walked away from him heading for her car.

Audrey pulled open the driver's door only to have Jax grab the frame of it, _"If you wanna talk about it then let's do it somewhere more private."_

_ "No, we're having this conversation now."_

Audrey looked back over her shoulder at Tig and Clay who were still in earshot. _"Jax, please. Let's have this conversation somewhere else." _

Jax looked over at Tig and Clay as well, who were both pretending like they weren't listening, _"Clay do you need me back at the garage?" _

**Jax had to stop at the clubhouse before meeting Audrey back at his house, he was hoping she stayed put until he got there. When he pulled into the parking lot he saw his mom loading Abel into her car. She spotted him and waited by the driver's side door as he parked the bike before heading over to her.**

_**"Audrey said she'd pick Abel up in a few hours. Tell her I'm relieving her of her duties. Bobby wants her prepared for the show and I figure me and the kid can do a little Grandma and Grandson bonding."**_**Jax forced a smile for a second as he rubbed the back of his neck. Gemma immediately knew something was wrong, **_**"What is it baby?"**_

**Jax shrugged his shoulders, **_**"Just a lot of things, don't worry about it Ma, I'm fine."**_

**Gemma frowned a little, **_**"Well if there's anything I can do to help let me know."**_

_** "You know I will." **_**Jax watched as her eyes moved to the gates and Gemma gestured towards the gates, they opened for a white Camry and Jax knew the car immediately; Ima's. He rolled his eyes, before kissing his mom's cheek, **_**"Let me see what she wants."**_

**Gemma simply nodded before heading back into the office.**

_**"Ima what are you doing here?" **_**Jax asked as he approached her car, when she climbed out though he saw tears in her eyes and he immediately tilted his head. That was quite out of character for the porn queen, nothing got through her armor.**

_**"Can we talk inside please?" **_**She managed to get out and Jax nodded, he wanted to know what this was all about. He allowed her to lead the way through the bar of the clubhouse to the back rooms. When he stepped inside the bedroom she closed the door behind him and tried to pull him towards her.**

** Jax shoved her away instantly, **_**"What the fuck Ima?" **_**He growled.**

** The blonde smirked at him, **_**"I knew that was the only way I could get you alone. And I figured you'd wanna be alone when I showed you these." **_**Jax watched as she pulled a small envelop out of her jacket pocket, and handed it to him.**

_**"What the fuck is this?" **_**He asked opening and pulling out a small stack of pictures.**

_**"See for yourself what youself what that Winston girl's been up too." **_**The pictures were of Audrey at a local bar, he couldn't place it at the moment but he vaguely remembered it. She was sitting at a table with Mitch he worked at another mechanic's shop downtown. The two of them seemed awfully cozy, the last picture got his blood boiling; Audrey on this guy's lap her head was turned away from the camera, but Mitch seemed to be enjoying himself.**

_**"Who took these?" **_**Jax asked looking up to glare at Ima.**

_**"Sandy and I know the deal the negatives are in there too." **_**Ima said smartly. **

** Jax nodded and slid the pictures into his vest pocket, just as Ima slid her arms around his neck. This time he wasn't so inclined to push her away, **_**"What do you want?" **_**He asked looking down at her.**

_**"You know what I want. Think maybe you can help me out?" **_**She asked coyly, trailing her fingertips down his chest.**

** Jax was silent for a few moments and then he backed Ima up towards the bed, **_**"I think I might be able to help you out with that."**_

Audrey had finally given up waiting for Jax and she was heading to her car when Matt pulled up behind the driveway. Immediately she was on guard walking to the trunk of the car as he killed the engine and got out of his unmarked sedan.

_"I was expecting to see Teller here." _He stated walking up the driveway, Matt stopped a few feet sigh of her.

_"Yeah well that makes two of us." _She said of handedly, folding her arms across her chest.

_"Trouble in paradise?"_

_ "Matt, don't start. What do you want?"_

Matt looked at her for several minutes and then his green eyes dropped to the ground, _"Audrey, are you gonna tell me why you killed that guy."_

She was a great actress, she deserved credit for that, _"I have no idea what you're talking about. Cops in Oakland found that guy's killer."_

_ "Bullshit." _Matt said quietly with a small smirk, _"I'll get it out of you eventually."_

Audrey grinned herself, _"Don't bet on that __**cop.**__"_

Matt just shook his head, _"Are you heading to the shop?"_

_ "I don't know why?" _She asked arching a brow.

_"Because I am too, I figured I'd follow you there."_

Audrey scoffed and shook her head slightly, _"You're assuming I'm going there. How do you know I'm not."_

_ "Because Gemma leaves in twenty minutes and you're going to pick up Abel."_

Audrey glared at him, _"How do you know that?" _

Matt turned around and headed for his car, waving her off dismissively, _"I'm a cop remember."_

Audrey hated how open he was with socializing with her. If anyone one of SAMCRO's affiliates saw this, she'd be deemed as a possible traitor. They all assumed her Jax's old lady, and old ladies didn't associate with FBI agents.

Audrey pulled into her usual parking spot and laughed when she saw Hargrove get stopped at the gate. Though it didn't take him long to get by, with his badge and meeting with Clay and all. She saw that the office light was off and headed inside not bothering to wait for Matt.

Gemma was feeding Abel at one of the tables when Audrey walked in, the woman immediately beamed when she saw the boy with his grandmother.

Gemma noticed her and smiled, _"I guess you didn't get my text. I'm going to keep Abel for the night. Figured I'd take him for his check up tomorrow. Jax will be tied up most of the morning and I know you have work here to do."_

Audrey nodded and smiled, _"Alright sounds good to me." _Both women looked up when Matt came in followed by Half-Sack and Chibs. _"Any of you seen Jax?" _Audrey asked a moment later.

_"Yeah I saw him a few hours ago." _Happy stated from one of the other tables not really looking up from the paper in his hand. The moment he did though Audrey caught his eyes and she knew something was up. Instantly she was stalking toward the back of the clubhouse to all the bedrooms. She faintly heard Matt and Gemma calling for, but she didn't stop.

Her hand gripped the knob on the door to Jax's bedroom and she shoved it open. Her eyes fell on the blonde glued to Jax's side on the bed, her lips were pressed to his neck and her hand was somewhere under the blankets; Audrey had a good idea where. Everything came to a skidding halt and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Jax just stared at her, he shrugged Ima away for the moment, and Audrey felt a twisted grin come to her lips. Her eyes moved from him to her and than back again, _"Big fuckin' mistake." _She spat out before slamming the door.

When she reached the bar area, tears burned the back of her eyes, she didn't look at anyone just headed for the front door keys gripped in her hands. In the parking lot a sob managed to break free and she quickly covered her mouth to spare herself the embarrassment. Just as she reached her car Matt reached for her shoulder, automatically she pulled away from him.

_"Audrey relax." _He said softly

_"No Matt. I need to fuckin leave and you're preventing me from doing that."_

_ "Give me your keys." _Audrey glared at him and after another second she handed them over. He unlocked the car and guided her to the passenger seat before heading around for the driver's. When he climbed in she was staring blankly out the front window for a moment.

_"What about your meeting with Clay?" _She asked when he pulled out of the parking lot.

_"That can be taken care of later, I'm sure."_

Audrey felt hot tears running down her cheeks and she tried to dash them away, _"Leaving with you is only going to make this situation worse. Please just take me home."_

_ "I can do that." _Matt said softly.

** Jax watched from his position at the end of the bar as Ima walked out in huff. After Audrey had walked in, he kicked her ass out and when Gemma saw her, his own mother shook her head at him. Half the guys in the bar weren't even bothering to look at him. That included Half-Sack, Happy and Tig. When his mother finally made her exit with Abel, Jax snapped a little slamming the glass he was holding down on the bar. Shockingly it didn't shatter in his hand, but it did manage to get everyone's attention.**

_**"My personal life has nothing to do with this club. So enough with this bullshit. You got a problem with me then fuckin say it!"**_** Jax stated as he looked around, Happy and Half-Sack were quiet looking away from him. Tig on the other hand stood up and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray**

_**"Yeah I have something to say; think what you're big head instead of your little one, next time you wanna get your dick wet."**_

**Jax started for Tig and vice versa only to have Clay step in between them, **_**"Enough! Jesus Christ, we all need to start thinking with our big heads instead of our little ones. No piece of ass should come betwe-"**_

_** "She's not a piece of ass!" **_**Jax and Tig both yelled and Jax's eyes flashed to the other man.**

_**"What the fuck are you defending her for? What you wanna fuck'er?" **_**Jax exploded coming at Clay's back only to have Chibs grab him.**

** Tig sneered at the V.P. **_**"Even if I did, the only person she looks at is you! Stupid ass."**_

_** "Shut the hell up ." **_**Clay snapped before turning to glare at Jax, **_**"You fucked this thing up with Hargrove now fix it."**_

**Jax stepped back adjusting his cut as he looked at his step-father, **_**"And how do you expect me to do that?"**_

_** "I don't give a fuck what you have to do, this could be something pretty big for SAMCRO." **_**The bar door opened and Hargrove slipped inside causing Clay to arch a brow, before looking at Tig. **_**"Remind me to get better security. I didn't think you'd be coming back Agent."**_

_** "Yeah well, this matter needs to be handled."**_

**The discussion with Hargrove was brief, he informed them that he was watching Stahl her actions recently have made the suits curious. He also told them he'd be in contact with Clay when he develop more on her. For now he wanted SAMCRO to continue on with whatever they were planning, he didn't want anything to tip her off. Jax had to respect Matt for the quality in business he showed, never once did he let the bullshit with Audrey show through.**

** As they were leaving the office, Jax was walking along side of Matt, **_**"I appreciate you warnin us, and letting that shit with Audrey go."**_

**Matt turned to look at Jax stopping at the front door with a small smirk on his face, **_**"I didn't let shit go, Teller. Your loss is my gain."**_

**Jax glared, **_**"You ain't gainin shit because I didn't lose shit."**_

_** "Oh yeah? Have you talk to Audrey about that?"**_

_** "Stay away from her Matt." **_**Jax stated sharply**

_**"Yeah, sure thing Jax." **_**Hargrove laughed shaking his head as he walked away.**


	16. Chapter 16

[[I sincerely apologize how long it took me to get this chapter up, lot of personal as well as computer issues came up. Not to mention I re-wrote this quite a few times because I just wasn't satisfied with how the first few drafts were turning out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up much faster, I promise. Feel free to let me know what you think, I love reviews and I'm completely open to any opinions you might have about the story.]] 

**Jax hadn't slept for shit, he hadn't even bothered going home, Abel wasn't there and neither was Audrey. By the time he rolled out of the room in the clubhouse it was well into the afternoon. He shoved the hair out of his face as he stepped into the bar, adjusting the lapels on his cut. He stopped at the end of the bar, where Happy and Chibs were.**

_**"Did you see Mitch's face?" **_**Chibs said with a grin, sliding Happy a beer and offering a nod to Jax.**

_**"Yeah," **_**Happy answered with a laugh, **_**"I'm surprised he told us the truth about who did it."**_

_** "You and me both." **_

** Jax stared at the two of them for a second, **_**"What the hell are you two talking about?"**_

_** "Mitch, the mechanic at-" **_**Chibs started**

_**"I know who he is. What happened to his face?" **_**Jax had been planning to visit him later.**

_**"Audrey broke his nose and knocked his front tooth out. She slammed his face off the table." **_**Happy continued finishing the story.**

_**"As Mitch put it, He 'got a little out of line, so she introduced his face to the table.'" **_**Chibs added finalizing the statement.**

** Jax stood there for a moment as if he didn't believe it. It's not like Audrey had a lot of free nights, either she was working or taking care of his son. The same night those photos were taken was probably the same night she smashed his face into the table. His own stupidity slammed him in the face; he should have figured Ima wouldn't give him the full story. He wasn't thinking straight though, first Audrey's lying and then the pictures.**

_**"Either of you two seen Audrey?" **_**Jax asked scrubbing a hand over his face when he realized just how bad he might have fucked up with her.**

_**"She has off today, Jackie-Boy. Don't you remember, Clay gave her the weekend off." **_**Chibs stated as Happy shook his head saying that he obviously hadn't seen her yet.**

**Jax nodded his head, yeah he remembered now; Bobby and her had a show tomorrow night.**

** The clubhouse door opened and Gemma walked in with Audrey right behind her carrying Abel. The second her blue eyes landed on Jax the smirk on her face disappeared. Yeah, he definitely fucked up, but she was still hiding something from him. Gemma eyes shifted from Audrey to Jax and back again before she reached for Abel's carrier.**

** Jax didn't hear what his mom said to Audrey, but she nodded her head before shoving a hand through her hair, before her eyes fell on him once more. Jax pushed up off the stool he sat down on when he saw Audrey make her way towards him.**

_**"Can I talk to you?" **_**She asked her eyes looking everywhere, but directly at him.**

_**"Yeah." **_**He said gesturing towards the hallway. Audrey hesitated though so he headed for his bedroom first. When Jax reached his door he turned to look over his shoulder to see if she had followed; she was ten paces behind him, her hands shoved in the back pockets of the light denim jeans she wore. He closed the door behind her, when she finally entered the room and he arched a brow folding his arms across his chest. The silence in the room stretched for a full two minutes, Audrey's eyes were focused on the bed before she finally pulled them away and looked at him.**

_**"What did you want to talk to me about?" **_**Jax finally asked when he realized he was going to have to be the one to start the conversation. Audrey chewed on her bottom lip for a second, and shoved a hand through her hair. Her whole demeanor appeared anxious and worried; Jax didn't like that he wanted to know what she was so stressed about. **_**"Audrey, what's wrong?" **_**The concern in his voice was evident.**

** When Audrey looked at him again, he saw a lot of emotions pass through those light hues of hers; the emotion that lingered the longest was hurt. Jax knew he was one of the reasons for that and it bothered him more than he wanted it too. **_**"Tig didn't kill that Niner. I did." **_**Her tone was so low that Jax had barely heard her. He even took a step forward tilting his head some to make sure he caught that right.**

** He had sinking feeling that had been the case and Tig was the one that had been sent to cover up the mess. He just stared at her for a moment as he let those words sink in. Audrey wouldn't have just killed someone without a reason; he knew that, this Niner had to have done something to make her fear for her own life. **_**"Why?" **_**He heard himself ask. **

_**"They cut funding for cancer patients at St. Thomas. I got a hold of medication that would help them, I went to Haver's thinking that maybe I'd be able to find someone that would be able to the medicine to the patients-"**_

_** "At Haver's?" **_**Jax cut in frowning, **_**"That place is a fuckin drug den, but not that kind of drug den. Why didn't you just come to me Audrey?"**_

**Her brows furrowed and her eyes dropped to the floor, **_**"Because...I didn't want to drag the club into this. This wasn't about money or profit for me. This was just about helping people that needed it."**_

_** "Okay, fine. What happened with the Niner?"**_

Audrey closed her eyes a moment as if she was remembering what happened, and when she didn't open them Jax knew that's what she was doing. _"I knew it was a bad idea the minute I walked in that place and I wasn't even in there two minutes when I decided that it'd just be better if I left." _Her eyes opened once more, but she was still lost in the memory. _"I got to my car and I got my door open and he must have been waiting for me. It was all so fast, he shoved me down across the seat, I managed to get my foot up, but it didn't stop him. It seemed like I struggled with him for an hour, but it couldn't have been any longer than thirty seconds. Then I remembered the gun, the one that my dad insisted on me keeping in the car. My fingers curled the butt of the gun, just as I felt his fingers tug at my jeans." _She paused swallowing, Jax could see the uneasy look on her face, _"I couldn't let him rape me, and the only thought in my head was to get him off me, so I pulled the trigger the second the gun was aimed at him..." _

Audrey's hands came up to her ears as she remembered how loud the shot sounded inside the car, she thought for sure that someone had heard the gunfire, but if they had they didn't bother to come out. _"There was blood everywhere. His blood covered my face and I thought I was going to lose it, but I didn't. I managed to get out from underneath of him and...and I called Gemma."_

That caused Jax's eyes to widen, _"My mother knew?"_

Audrey winced a little before nodding her head, _"I think Clay knows too."_

_ "Jesus Christ!" _He growled moving away from the wall and further into the room.

_"I'm sorry. I never thought-"_

_ "That's the problem, you never think." _He cut her off and instantly knew he shouldn't have said that. He looked over his shoulder at her, and the same hurt look crossed over her eyes a second before she hid it behind anger.

_"I am so tired of your bullshit." _Audrey muttered and Jax whirled around to face her.

_"What did you just say?" _She knew she pissed him off, and that's exactly what she wanted, he had hurt twice in two days.

A pissed off smirk appeared on Audrey's face, _"I said...I'm tired of your bullshit." _Before she realized what he was doing, both of his hands landed on the door beside her head, caging her in.

_"You're tired of my bullshit and I'm tired of cleaning up your fucking messes."_

Audrey brought both of her hands up to his chest and shoved him backwards, but he only budged a foot if that. _"I don't need you to clean up my fucking messes! For ten years I managed without you. Come the end of this month, I'll manage again!"_

Jax didn't say anything he just stared at her for a moment, his hands didn't move from the door. _"What's that supposed to mean?" _He bit out harshly, stepping closer to her. Audrey took a step back pressing herself up against the door, but there was no fear in her eyes only anger.

_"It means I'm leaving and I'm not coming back this time. You won't have to clean up my messes and you can go back to fuckin your little crow-eaters."_

Jax gritted his teeth, _"So you're running away again. Typical Audrey run away when things don't go your way."_

Audrey gaped at him, _"Fuck. You." _

Then his lips came down on hers in a crushing manner. Her hands came up to chest and she had planned on shoving him again. Instead her fingers curled into his shirt, and she went up on her tiptoes, her teeth bit at his bottom lip hard. One of Jax's hand came up to the back of her head and fisted in her hair as he pulled her head back, which got a gasp from her. His mouth dropped to the side of her neck and his teeth bit down on the spot where her shoulder and neck met, which caused Audrey's nails to bit into his chest a little. He pushed her back against the door, and one of his hands dropped to the button of her jeans and pulled hard enough to pull her against him and undo them at the same time. As Jax's fingers tugged down her zipper, her hands slid up under his shirt, sliding across his flat stomach her fingertips slid across his abs and he bit down harder on bottom lip in response to that. She moaned against his lips before pushing his cut off his shoulders, before both of her hands slid up the back of his neck into his hair, her nails biting into his scalp.

Jax's arms dropped away long enough for him to toss his cut on the bed before pulling his shirt over his head, Audrey's light hues dropped from his face to his chest a second before she pulled her own t-shirt over her head. She could still see the anger in his eyes, but his blue hues were nearly black with lust. Audrey was just as pissed as he was, but her need for him overrode that. Instead of waiting for Jax to do it, she toed off her sneakers at the same time as she pushed her jeans down her hips, her eyes never left his as if she was were daring him to take her. His eyes dropped over her form and watched the denim slide down her thighs, before they were low enough for her to step out of them. Audrey expected him to follow suit, but instead he stepped forward and pushed her back against the door once more. She could feel just how badly he wanted her even through his jeans she could feel how hard he was.

Audrey's hand slid down his chest to his stomach once more before her fingertips moved lightly over the hem of his boxers, then his jeans. A small smirk appeared on her lips when she pressed her hand against him through his jeans, which got a groan from him. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip before undoing his jeans in record time and slipping her hand inside his boxers. Her hand curled around his hard cock and she stroked him from the base to his tip twice. Jax groaned and his eyes slid closed, before his head dropped and he caught her lips once more. His hand came up to the back of her head fisting in her hair as he yanked her forward against him, Audrey moaned against his lips and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She slid her tongue along his, the movements of it matching the movement of her hands, before he reached down and pulled her hand free of her jeans, pinning it above her head on the door.

His other hand left her hair, and shoved his jeans down before he yanked her away from the door and pushed her towards the bed quite forcefully. Audrey sure as hell didn't mind in the least either, her knees hit the bed and she fell forward on her hands on the mattress, a moment later she felt him behind her, he pressed against her through their underwear and she arched back rubbing her ass against his length.

**Jax stared down at Audrey on all fours on his mattress; a woman had never looked so damn good to him before. Even in his anger he couldn't bring himself to take her like this, no he wanted to see her face, see her eyes. She wasn't like the rest of them; she mattered even though he tried to convince himself she didn't. He grabbed one of her legs right below her knee and flipped her on to her back, causing her to gasp again. Audrey stared up at him with heavy lidded eyes one of her hands came up off the bed reaching for him and he couldn't deny her any longer. He heard a small sigh of relief come from her when he kneeled on the edge of the bed and couldn't resist the urge to smirk at that. Audrey always seemed to want him more than he wanted her and right now he didn't think it was possible to want a woman as badly as he wanted her. Instead of doing what he knew she wanted him to do, he dropped his head right over her flat stomach, his lips pressing to the spot right below her navel.**

** His darkened blue hues peered up at her as his mouth slid lower, Audrey had lifted her head a little to watch him, her lips were parted slightly her breathing coming out in ragged swallow breaths. Jax loved the fact that this was how she responded to him, he hadn't even touched her that intimately yet. Both of his hands slid up the outside of her thighs, and he moved his lips over the fabric of her panties. When he hooked his fingers in her panties to pull them down her legs, she lifted her hips to help him, pressing herself against his mouth even more. He heard her whimper a little as his mouth brushed over the skin he exposed.**

_**"Jax..." **_**She breathed when he leaned back to tug the lace fabric past her knees and then off completely. This time when he bent his head over her body, his lips found the inside of her upper thigh. Jax felt her slid one of her hands in his hair as her legs parted the smallest bit. He knew what she wanted, and he was purposely not giving it to her to tease her. Audrey lifted her hips again, this time to direct him to where she wanted him the most, even her hand tightened in his hair. Jax reached up and caught the hand she had in his hair, pulling it free before his moved up to where she had wanted it. His tongue slid against her clit, and a small cry passed her lips. Audrey's nails bit into his hand and it was only then that he realized that he was still holding her hand down on the bed by her hip. He lifted his eyes up her body once more as his tongue circled the sensitive nub and she moaned. Her head was tossed back slightly and he could see the labored rise and fall of her chest. **

** She managed to yank her hand free of his and her fingers slid back into his hair, but this time she didn't try to direct him at all, Jax figured he was right where she wanted him as flicked his tongue across her clit. A small cry broke free from Audrey's lips and she lifted her hips off the bed push against his mouth.**

_**"Pl-ease." **_**Her broken plea came out barely above a whisper and Jax pushed two fingers inside of her at that moment. He curled his fingers a little inside of her pressing against her g-spot, and then he felt her body clench around his fingers. Audrey's hips rocked the tiniest bit as her orgasm ripped through her, before the tremors left her body, Jax pushed to his feet. He quickly undid his jeans and shoved them to the floor along with his boxers, when he came down on the bed kneeling between her legs, her eyes opened and they were nearly black with desire. **

** She pushed up on her elbows; one of her hands caught the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. This was the roughest he had been with her and she with him, her teeth caught his bottom lip hard enough to make him growl a little. Jax pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, quickly doing the same with the other leg; his hand fisted in her auburn hair yanking her head back from his mouth as he shoved himself inside of her. His fingers tightened in her hair at the feel of her body clenching around his cock, and his lips dropped to her throat once more, his teeth grazing against the soft skin of the side of her neck. If he could have he would have grinned at the soft scream that came from her when he pushed inside of her. Audrey's nails slid down his back hard enough that he knew he'd have marks from her, so he returned the favor by nipping her skin hard enough to leave a mark. Jax pulled his hips back until on the tip of him remained inside of her before slamming back inside of her, which got a moan from her. He was afraid he might have been hurting her when he pressed against her cervix, but her hips lifted up a little and her nails bit into his sides trying to pull him closer, deeper inside of her. He had never met a woman that was like Audrey, just when he thought he was being to rough she proved him wrong, like always. When he felt her body tighten around him, his hand slid out of her hair and Audrey actually drew her knees closer to her chest; the pace of his thrusts hadn't slowed, but by her doing that he slid even further inside of her.**

** Jax's hips stalled, he felt his orgasm creeping up his spine and he didn't want to cum yet, not until Audrey did again. When he stopped her eyes came open, he felt one of her hands come off his side and she brought it up to his face. Her fingers grazed his cheek, her thumb ran across his bottom lip, and then she smirk the tiniest smile just as her body tightened around his cock again. Now he knew she was doing that on purpose and he couldn't help, but groan at how tight she was. Jax pulled her hand away from his face and dropped his lips back down on hers as he pulled out of her completely before thrusting back inside of her. The hand he had on her hip yanked her against him, and her lips parted in a silent cry. This time when he felt her body clench around his, he knew she was cumming, and the way her body was milking his, his own orgasm slammed into him. Jax pushed his hips against hers once more, dropping down on his elbows as Audrey managed to pull one of her legs off his shoulder. He rested his head against her shoulder, and he felt her fingers in his hair. **

** Why was Audrey the only one that felt this good underneath of him? Why was she the only one his brain seemed to think about anymore? Even when he was with Ima that one time, his mind had gone back to a redhead instead of the blonde. A redhead with vibrant blue eyes, a contagious smile, and killer legs; legs that were currently wrapped around him. Jax lifted his head and pulled back so Audrey could pull her other leg down, his eyes slid over her body once more, but before he could say anything to her, she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. **

** Apparently, she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore...Jax shoved a hand through his hair as he watched her grab her clothes before heading for the bathroom. He leaned back a little appreciating the view of her walking away bare assed like she had done to him the morning they first slept together since she came back. Audrey caught him and arched a brow before shutting the door with a shake of her head, Jax knew she was still pissed at him, but he was getting closer to her forgiving him.**

_"Jax and Audrey have been in there for a while." _Prospect muttered looking down the hallway. Gemma and Chibs exchanged looks, but said nothing. _"You think everything's okay?" _He asked a second later.

_"I'm sure everything is fine." _Gemma stated from her position at one of the stools where she was feeding Abel. Before Half-Sack could say anything else Audrey appeared in the doorway, her auburn hair that had been hanging loosely past her shoulders was now up in a messy bun. Her cheeks held a pink flush to them and her lips still slightly swollen, it was rather obvious talking was the last thing she and Jax had done.

_"Everything straight?" _Gemma asked.

Audrey's eyes flashed over to the older woman and she pursed her lips for a moment as if considering how to answer it.

_"Everything's straight." _Jax said from behind her, and Audrey looked over her shoulder at him, he had put his black Reaper baseball hat on backwards as usual. It should have been a crime for him to look that good all the time, but it was news to her that everything was straight. She hadn't said a word to him afterwards, she just got dressed and tried to make herself look presentable before going back into the main room.

_"I guess everything's straight then." _Audrey said with a shrug, which got her odd stares from Gemma and Chibs, and Jax merely arched a brow at her.

_"Are you gonna be home tonight?" _Jax asked as she began to gather her things before moving towards Gemma and Abel.

She stopped halfway and turned to look at him a curious look in her eyes over that question, _"Most likely, why?"_

Jax just shook his head, _"No reason."_

Audrey gave him a strange look, but didn't say anything else as she turned to look at Gemma again, _"Bobby said we should be done by five or six. So don't hesitate to call if you need anything." _The redhead said as she leaned forward to kiss Abel's head which made the baby smile. 

_"I can't believe you bullied me into staying for dinner." _Audrey griped at Opie as Donna cleared their dinner plates, _"Donna at least let me help with the dishes." _She stated starting to push to her feet.

The brunette shook her head and pointed to the chair, _"No, no. This is the least I could do; you're probably always eating alone in that apartment of yours."_

Audrey shrugged, _"It's not really that bad. I actually don't mind it so much. I heard once that if you couldn't tolerate being alone with yourself, how do you expect anyone else to tolerate your company."_

Opie laughed a little at that, _"Who says any of us like your company?" _Donna shot him a dirty look as she set the rest of the dishes in the sink.

_"Tolerate. Not like." _Audrey corrected as her eyes moved to the clock on the wall and they widened for a second it was later than she thought. They had all finished dinner an hour ago, but while the kids ran off the adults sat around the table and bullshitted. She pushed to her feet, and Ope arched a brow in question. _"It's later than I thought. I should be heading home."_

_ "Why you got a hot date?" _Donna asked re-emerging from the kitchen with a smirk.

_"Oh yeah." _Audrey said sarcastically rolling her eyes, _"I have to be up early tomorrow, Gemma has a few errands to run and I told her I'd look after Abel."_

Ope pushed to his feet next as Audrey gathered her belongings, _"We'll walk you out." _He offered.

Audrey went to say goodbye to Kenny and Ellie, before heading to the front door with Donna and Ope. She hugged the both and then fished her car keys out of her purse. _"I'll see you guys tomorrow night right?" _She asked stepping into the front yard.

_"Of course." _Donna said brightly. She and Audrey had their rough patches and arguments, but she also knew how much Ope loved her and vice versa.

_"We'll be there," _Ope started. _"Be careful getting home." _He stated and Audrey made her way towards her Camaro.

She had just stepped off the curb and into the street when she hit the remote start, she had that installed because it was getting colder and she didn't really want to be putting Abel in a cold car in the morning. Audrey had only taken one more step when a deafening noise and force slammed into her. She hit the cement with an almost sickening thud as the car exploded into the flames.

_"Audrey!" _Opie yelled coming out the front door to see the sleek black car mangled and on fire, debris from the car littered the road. He spotted his sister laying half on the sidewalk and half in the street, _"Audrey?! Can you hear me?!" _He half yelled dropping down beside her. He could see that she was breathing and let out a small sigh of relief, he had no idea how extensive her injuries were though. _"Donna call the clubhouse." _He didn't need to tell his wife to call the police he knew they'd be here in a matter of minutes.

Ope reached out and touched Audrey's temple where blood had started to trickle from an unseen wound. The moment his fingers touched her, her blue eyes popped open. They were filled with confusion and panic, until she saw it was Opie looking down at her. There was a loud ringing in her ears and her head was throbbing.

_"What happened?" _She asked starting to push herself up, but Ope shook his head pushing her down again.

_"Your car exploded." _He said quietly and her brows furrowed as she struggled to hear him over the damn ringing.

_"My car what?" _Audrey asked, but she turned her head to look at the Camaro before he could answer and her mouth fell open.

_"Audrey don't move, the ambulance is on it's way." _Donna said by Opie's side.

She shook her head, _"No, no hospitals. I don't wanna go."_

_ "You're going." _Opie said in a stern voice. Audrey shoved herself into a sitting position and immediately regretted it as her head swam.

**Jax's eyes were wide behind his glasses as some of the club arrived at Ope's. He spotted Opie standing by the back of an ambulance along with Matt Hargrove; he figured Audrey had to be in that ambulance. He reached the back the ambulance in a matter of minutes, having to cut his way around the cops, that were insisting they stay back, like that was gonna fucking happen.**

_**"Is she okay?" **_**Jax asked as he came up behind Ope and saw Audrey sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance.**

_**"I don't fuckin know, man. She's refusing to go to the hospital."**_

_** "Audrey will you just go to the hospital." **_**Matt stated folding his arms across his chest. One EMT was holding a piece of gauze to the side of her head, while the other was checking her pupils.**

_**"I told you both once already I'm not going. I'm fine."**_

_** "Ma'am I really think you should go to the hospital, you have scraps and burns on your hands and arms, as well as a possible concussion." **_**One of the EMT's stated.**

_**"What?" **_**She asked her brows furrowed.**

** The other EMT shook his head, **_**"And she's got hearing loss who knows if that temporary or not."**_

_** "Audrey you're going to the damn hospital." **_**Ope growled at her and those blue eyes of hers snapped to him.**

_**"No I'm not. I'm fine, bandage my god damn hand, and let me go home." **_**She said to the EMT who relented and started to do what she asked, not before cleaning the injury on her palm and wrist first.**

** Matt sighed shaking his head, **_**"You're still so fuckin stubborn. Do you have idea who might have blown up your car?"**_

**The redhead looked at Opie and then Jax before shaking her head, **_**"No." **_**Jax saw the way Matt looked at him and Opie, the FBI agent wasn't stupid he a really god damn good idea who did it, just like the club knew who was to blame; the Niners.**

_**"You should really be goin to the hospital, Audrey." **_**Jax said more quietly than normal.**

** She gave him a blank stare, **_**"What?"**_

**Ope and Jax exchanged looks, **_**"You should really be going to the hospital." **_**He repeated louder.**

** She stared at him for a full minute before she pushed to her feet, **_**"Fine, but I'm not go in the back of this thing."**_

**It was Opie and Matt who exchanged now, **_**"You're kidding right? We just spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince you to go and he says it once and you're going?!" **_**Ope half yelled.**

** Audrey shrugged, **_**"He merely suggested you both told me I was going. I don't like being told what to do. You wanna give me a ride?" **_**She asked looking back at Jax.**

_**"I'll give you a ride Audrey." **_**Matt volunteered.**

_**"She didn't ask you, Hargrove." **_**Jax stated glaring at him, **_**"Yeah c'mon." **_**He said addressing Audrey who was looking between the two men.**

_**"I'll see you tomorrow, Matt." **_**Audrey offered. Matt tore his eyes from Jax to look at Audrey.**

** He smirked and nodded, **_**"What time do you want me to pick you up?"**_

**Jax was staring at Audrey now, what the hell was Hargrove picking her up for? That question had to be written all over his face because Audrey just shook her head. **_**"I don't know. Six I guess." **_**She stated picking up her purse off the ground. **

** When Jax and Audrie reached his bike he offered her the helmet before looking back over at Matt, **_**"He's taking you to the show with Bobby tomorrow?"**_

**Audrey was in the process of putting on the helmet and she looked up her eyes wide for a second, **_**"Uh yeah, he asked and since I don't have..." **_**She sighed looking towards what was left of the Camaro, **_**"I can't fucking believe this shit. I loved that car." **_**Jax frowned she sounded so defeated.**

** He placed his hand on the top of the helmet and tilted her head back so she was looking at him, **_**"At least you weren't in the car. That's replaceable, you aren't."**_

**He watched as she tilted her head a little, and then a small smile appeared on her face a second before she went sheet white. Audrey lurched forward and Jax took a step back gathering her hair as she threw up all over the concrete at his feet. Normally, he would have stepped away and let her be sick on her own, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Jax stepped around her and the hand that wasn't holding her hair he placed on her back rubbing in small circles between her shoulders.**

** Chibs had made his way over to them just as Audrey straightened, **_**"I'm sorry." **_**She said softly wiping the moisture from her eyes, her hand over her mouth.**

_**"What are you sorry for?" **_**Jax asked, **_**"You got sick, darlin' happens to all of us. Now will you please get on the bike and let me take you to the hospital."**_

_** "Aye, girly you've definitely got a concussion if you're throwing up."**_

**But Audrey shook her head at him, **_**"I'm not dizzy though, that just came out of nowhere."**_

_** "Sometimes it happens like that; let Jackie-Boy take you to the hospital. We'll let you know if we find anything out here, Jax."**_

**Jax nodded before throwing his leg over his bike and then offered his hand to Audrey who took it and climbed behind him, **_**"Tell Clay I'm gonna be crashing at Audrey's tonight."**_

**Audrey must have given him a weird stare because Chibs laughed, and when Jax looked over his shoulder she was staring at him with an arched brow, **_**"Inviting yourself over, Teller?"**_

_** "Yea I am. I'll sleep on the couch, you're not gonna be alone tonight." **_**Jax didn't miss the looks Matt kept giving them, but he was wrapped up with bullshit between Hale and Unser, and just as Jax was pulling away from Opie's street he saw Stahl pulling up. Good thing they just missed that bitch, he knew Audrey wasn't going to be able to talk to her without mouthing off that was just the mood she was in.**

Audrey shoved some of her hair out of her face as she and Jax sat in the hospital emergency waiting room, apparently it was a busy night for St. Thomas, though she had only been sitting there for ten minutes. She took the hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. _"Another ten minutes and I'm leaving."_

_ "No you're not." _Jax said with a smirk, which made Audrey feign a glare at him before sitting back against the chair with a huff.

_"Audrey Winston?" _A tall brunette nurse called looking up from her chart, both she and Jax pushed to their feet, and headed towards the woman. The nurse looked up again, and gestured for Audrey to go through the double doors next to the nurses' station, _"Are you family?" _The woman asked Jax.

His brows furrowed a little, _"No, but-"_

_ "I'm sorry, sir but you're gonna have to wait out here then." _At those words Audrey stopped and turned to look back at Jax, she knew he saw the flash of panic in her eyes before she hid it because he stepped forward.

_"I'll be right here when you get out." _He stated before pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to her temple. Audrey's arms came around his waist and she rested against him for a moment, taking in his scent rather than the disinfectant of the hospital.

_"Ms. Winston?" _The nurse questioned and Audrey reluctantly pulled away from Jax, and looked at the woman, she already knew she wasn't going to like this bitch.

Nurse Ratchett as Audrey had quietly nicknamed her, had directed her to a curtained off bed in the ER, and instructed her to put on the hospital gown. She said she'd return to take her vitals and ask a few questions. Audrey had been changed and sitting on the edge of the bed for a good fifteen minutes when the woman reappeared.

_"I was just informed that you were involved in the car explosion on Bellpark Avenue. You should have told me this sooner."_

Audrey gave the woman a droll stare, _"I don't even wanna be here, so do whatever you need to do to get me out as quickly as possible."_

Ratchett frowned, _"Well, Ms. Winston you could have injuries that you're unaware of. I'm sure the doctor is going to want to do a CAT scan as well as x-rays. First let me get your vitals." _Audrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes and allowed the woman to her job. The nurse frowned for a moment,

"_You're blood pressure is a little high, but that might have to do with the stress." _She stated before she began to check Audrey's pupils just like the EMT. She puttered around the room, hooking Audrey up to heart monitor and taking some blood before she left again.

About twenty minutes later another nurse appeared and informed Audrey that she was going to be taken down for a CAT scan, she even had a wheel chair for her. At first Audrey started to refuse, but the kind older woman told her that it was almost mandatory for the patients to be taken down for tests in that fashion. When she was returned to her room after the CAT scan a male nurse was waiting to clean the scraps and burns on Audrey's hands and arms. He had to be the sweetest one of all of them, and he told her if she needed anything to specifically ask for him.

The whole time she had been back in this room, she hadn't seen any sign of this doctor who supposedly was the one ordering these tests, but just as Audrey was dozing off an older balding man in a white lab coat appeared at the foot of her bed, holding her chart.

_"Ms. Winston, you had quite an exciting night, tonight." _He stated offering her a small reserved smile.

_"Tell me about it. So when can I go home?" _She asked pushing up into a sitting position the best she could with a bandaged arm and hand.

The doctor laughed a little, _"Well the good news is your CAT scan was completely clear. You don't even have a sign of a concussion."_

_ "My brother use to tell me I had a hard head." _She muttered, touching the small cut on her hairline.

_"I'd consider myself very lucky. Chief Unser tells me you were only about ten feet away when your car exploded." _When Audrey nodded her head, he continued, _"You have a few abrasions and cuts, but nothing more serious than that. I heard you had some trouble hearing at the scene, but that should return in a few days, as you have no damage in either ear that I can see. You can go home as soon as I write these prescriptions for any pain you might have, some ointment for the burns, and prenatal pills for the baby."_

Audrey was so happy that he told her she could go home, that it took her a near fully seconds to comprehend what he had said, he was actually in the process of writing a prescription when her head came around to look at him. _"What did you say? Prenatal pills for the what?"_

The doctor looked up and tilted his head a little, _"The baby. You're pregnant Ms. Winston. I'd say about three to four weeks along, but you'll have to make appointment with an OB-GYN to confirm that...Ms. Winston are you okay?" _His tone changed to concern when Audrey's head fell back against her pillow and her uninjured hand came up to face.

_"I didn't know. I-I didn't know." _She repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

The man actually came around to the side of her bed and reached to touch her shoulder, _"Ms. Winston, are you sure you're okay?"_

Audrey nodded and took a deep breath, _"I'm sorry, it's a bit of a shock." _The doctor smiled again and stepped away to finish writing her scripts. What the hell was she gonna do? She couldn't be pregnant...well no she definitely could be, but never once had that thought crossed her mind when Jax and her were together. Never once had she thought to say, 'Hey, wrap that shit, man.' Clearly Jax hadn't thought of it either.


	17. Chapter 17

[[This Chapter will be much shorter than the others, simply because a lot is happening in this one. I hope that you're all enjoying this story. I also want to thank you all for the feedback, it really means a lot. It also helps me finish a Chapter faster knowing that people are waiting to see what happens with Audrey. Feel free to message me if you have anything in particular you want to know or see. I'm always up for listening to others ideas. Again thank you for reading and check out Sunshinebby5508's story. It's terrific.]]

Audrey frowned when she heard someone knock on Donna and Ope's front door. She knew it couldn't be Donna she would have just walked in, and Opie was at the clubhouse with the rest of the guys. Since Clay had told Bobby to cancel the show, the redhead had spent all Saturday with her sister-in-law. Though finding out Stahl had picked her brother shortly after she left to go to the hospital last night had really pissed Audrey off.

She pulled the front door open and saw Gemma standing there, a strickened look on her face and Abel's car carrier in her hand, _"Gemma what's the matter?"_

_ "Baby, go with Juice." _She said gesturing to where Juice was sitting on his bike at the curb.

_"I can't just leave the kids. Donna will be back any minute I'll leave then."_

Gemma shook her head, _"No, baby she won't. You need to go with Juice. Opie needs you."_

A cold chill went down Audrey's spine, _"Okay." _She stated before stepping out the door and heading towards the bike. She looked over her shoulder to see Gemma still watching her, but from inside the doorway now. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. _"Juice, what's goin on?" _She asked after buckling the helmet and slipping on the back of his bike.

_"It's Donna, Audrey. We need to go." _Was the only answer he gave her before pulling away from the curb.

The redhead jumped off the bike before Juice had even stopped completely, she saw Opie's truck in the middle of the street with a bullet hole through the back window, and there was a body on the ground. Oh God, no..no no. Donna had gone out to pick up her prescriptions. She pushed past one of the patrol men trying to slow her down, and Hale waved the guy off letting the woman into the obvious crime scene. When she came around the truck she felt stomach clench in protest, until she saw Opie and Jax. Her brother was clinging to the VP and Audrey's heart broke, that was Donna laying on the ground, and blood pooling around her head.

_"Opie." _Audrey called to him as she slowly approached her stomach was churning more now as she drew closer to her sister-in-law and saw her eyes were still open, staring out lifelessly. Her brother lifted his head and when he saw her, Audrey almost lost it with the look she saw in his eyes. She didn't stop until she reached him and as she was bringing one of her hands up, when his arms seized her around the waist and his head fell to the shoulder. She could feel the quiet sobs coming from him, and one of her hands came up to the back of his head. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how she could make this better...This was her fault Donna was shot, if she hadn't been going to the pharmacy to pick up her prescriptions she'd still be alive. _"I'm sorry." _She whispered to her brother, this was the first time in her life that she had ever seen him like this. The first time she had ever had to comfort him, her eyes found Jax and he was looking at Donna a look of agony on his face for his best friend.

_"Fuckin shot her, Audrey. What am I gonna do?" _He asked pulling away from her.

Audrey didn't have an answer for him, she really didn't. _"Ope, I wish I knew. You know whatever you need me to do I'll do." _ Tears burned in her eyes as she reached up to wipe the ones off her brother's cheeks. Then the burning in the pit of her stomach overwhelmed her and she had to take a step back as she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and nose.

_"Audrey are you alright?" _She heard Chibs ask, and she waved him off and she moved around one of the patrol cars. She only made it to the front of the car before she got sick again.

_"Audrey?" _She heard Hale question behind her she didn't bother to answer him as she started to dry heave again. _"Clint get me a bottle of water." _He called to one of the other officers. When she was done embarrassing herself by puking again, Hale moved to help her sit down on the bumper of the patrol car, offering her the bottle of water. _"Are you okay?"_

She took the bottle of water and pressed it to her head before taking a swig of it, _"I'm fine." _She said to him looking at ground for a moment before she dumped some of the water on where she had just thrown up.

_"Don't worry about that. We'll clean it up. Are you sure you're okay?"_

Her light blue hues focused everywhere, but him, _"I really need to make sure my brother is okay." _She stated finally pushing to her feet.

_"Does this have something to do with the prescriptions one of my officers just found in the truck? They belong to you." _At that statement Audrey gritted her teeth.

_"Please Hale, I need you to give me those prescriptions, before anyone else sees them. Please." _She grabbed his arm and his eyes dropped to where she was holding him.

_"I'll see what I can do Audrey. I doubt we need them for evidence. What are you hiding?" _He asked when she nodded and her hand fell away from his arm.

_"You saw those scripts, what do you think I'm hiding?" _

Hale sighed and looked over to where the club was standing with Opie, his eyes focused on Jax though. _"He doesn't know?"_

Audrey shook her head, _"I really need to keep it that way right now. Please do what you can, if Stahl gets a hold of that information..."_

_ "I know exactly what she'll do with it. I'll get them." _Hale stated matter of factly. Just as Hale was about to walk away the radio on his belt came on. _"We have gunfire off Mommouth. Officer down. I repeat, gunfire officer down." _Hale froze for a second before looking down at Audrey, _"I gotta go. I'll make sure Stahl doesn't get those scripts. Try to keep out of trouble tonight."_

_"Deputy Hale wanted me to give these to Audrey. He said they're not evidence, but I can't find her." _One of the patrolmen said to Jax, Chibs and Opie, holding up a white paper bag.

Chibs reached out and took it from him and opened it, _"Her prescriptions." _Chibs stated pulling out one of the two pill bottles, when he read the label he paused for a second...then his eyes widened for a split second thankfully he hid it before Jax or Opie noticed and dropped the bottle back in the bag. _"I'll give them to her. I'll take her to the clubhouse." _To which Jax and Opie both nodded, by now they had moved Donna's body into the back of ambulance, there was nothing any of them could do right now, except comfort their 'brother'. At that moment Audrey reappeared with Unser holding a nearly empty bottle of water, chewing gum.

_"I kept her with me." _Unser offered. _"She didn't look too good."_

Chibs started forward, _"C'mon Audrey, I'm heading back to the clubhouse. You can ride with me."_

Audrey looked at her brother and then Jax, _"Ope, I can stay with you." _

He shook his head, _"I'll be okay Audrey, you're still not feeling well. Go with Chibs." _He stated weakly.

Audrey headed for Jax's room as soon as they got back to the clubhouse, she had just sat down on the edge of the bed and had just moved to toe off her sneakers when someone knocked on the door. Chibs poked his head a second later, showing her the prescription bag and Audrey swallowed.

_"Figured you might need these." _He stated stepping into the room, offering the bag to her.

_"Yeah, thanks." _She said taking the bag from him and dropping it on the bed next to her. _"It's my fault, Chibs." _She said so quietly that the Scot gave her a curious look.

_"What is?"_

_ "What happened to Donna. She went to pick these fuckin things up for me, if I had just gone myself she'd still be alive."_

Chibs frowned and moved to sit on the bed next to her, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. _"None of this is your fault, little girl. Do you hear me? You didn't pull that trigger and you didn't force Donna to go, did you?_

_ "No I guess not. This shit is all gonna fall back on me killin that Niner, Chibs I know it."_

_ "Stop that right now. Your brother isn't blaming you for this and we're gonna find who killed Donna. What happens if you did switch places with her? It would have been you on the street tonight and we'd be dealing with three of our brothers that wouldn't know what to do with themselves." _He wiped away one of the tears that escaped the corner of her eyes.

Audrey sighed, _"She has two kids, that'll never get to see their mom again. I don't have kids, Chibs. I don't have anyone that depends on me like Donna's family depended on her."_

Chibs shook his head, and he let go of her shoulder to tilt her face so she was looking at him. _"One person died tonight. If it had been you, your life wasn't the only one they would have taken." _His eyes dropped her to stomach and Audrey's eyes widened.

_"You kno-"_

_ "Yes I do. Does Jax?" _He asked arching a brow. Audrey chewed on her bottom lip before slowly shaking her head, _"And why not?"_

_ "Because...because I don't know. Jax has enough to deal with, throwing another kid into the whole mix of things... Is that really a good idea?"_

_ "Are you saying what I think you're saying, little girl?" _He asked frowning even more.

The redhead pushed to her feet and shrugged, _"I don't know what I'm saying. I can't think straight, all day I've thought about this. I have no answers on what's the right thing and what isn't."_

Chibs watched her as she paced the floor in front of Jax's bed they were both silent for a several moment before he arched a brow, _"I'm going to ask you a question Audrey and I want you to give me a yes or no answer without a hesitation, without thinking about it. Can you do that?"_

_ "Yes." _She said immediately looking at him. _"Was that the question?"_

Chibs smirked, but shook his head. So she knew the question was about to come out of his mouth, _"Do you want this baby?"_

_ "Yes." _The word came out of her mouth the second the question was asked and her eyes widened as she looked at him.

_"That's all the matter then. Doesn't matter what Jax wants, you're the one carrying it, the one who's going to have to go through all the changes a baby brings."_

_ "You can't tell him, Chibs." _She said a second later, which had the Scot frowning all over again.

_"So what's the plan then, girly? Hide it from him until you start showing? Then just tell him you're getting fat?"_

Audrey shook her head, _"I'm gonna tell him, Chibs. I am, but I can't do it tonight. Not after this."_

He nodded, _"I agree that tonight isn't the best idea, but I think you should tell him this week."_

_ "This week? Chibs...I don't know about-"_

_ "Audrey, I'm giving you until the end of the week to tell him or I will."_

Audrey's eyes widened, _"But that's tomorrow!" _

_ "Tell him before next Saturday." _Chibs corrected.

She let out a sigh and then nodded because she really had no other choice, _"Okay, I'll tell him before Saturday." _Chibs pulled her into a one armed hug before heading out of the bedroom. Audrey shut the door behind him before moving to sit down on the edge. Her hand came to rest on her still flat stomach. All day she had been considering what she should do about the pregnancy, whether she should keep the baby or not and all day she had struggled with the decision. Donna had noticed right away when Jax dropped her off at Opie's that something was wrong, but it took the other woman a good two hours to finally get it out of Audrey. At the thought of Donna, Audrey teared up again, five hours ago the two women had been sitting at the dining room table discussing possibilities on what Audrey should do. Now...well now Donna was gone, the only other woman that Audrey could talk to without being judged as much as Gemma judged her. Donna had been happy for Audrey, the minute the redhead confessed her sister-in-law's face lit up and she pulled her into a big hug.

"_Oh my god, Audrey. That's so wonderful." Donna said as she pulled away from the hug before pulling the younger woman back again._

_Audrey couldn't help, but smile because of the excitement on the woman's face, "I guess." Came her reply._

_ Donna's brows furrowed a little, "What do you mean you guess? I always knew you'd make a terrific mother when the time came. You are so good with Kenny and Ellie, I don't think I've seen an Aunt love her niece and nephew as much as you do. So I know you'll love your own child twice as much."_

_Audrey could feel tears start to form on her lower lashes, "That's not what I'm unsure about Donna. I love kids, I mean I love Abel like he's my own...It's just..." Audrey shrugged not sure how to explain it._

"_It's just you don't know what Jax wants and you're scared he's gonna think the worse." Donna stated nailing the reason right away. Audrey nodded her almost in awe, she had no idea how Donna knew that, "I thought the same thing when I got pregnant with Ellie. I was so worried what Opie would think. Do you remember what you said to me when I told you?" Donna asked._

_Audrey looked away for a moment trying to remember, but she couldn't exactly recall, "No, I'm sorry I don't."_

_Donna laughed a little shaking her head, "No need to be sorry it was a long time ago, but you told me, 'It didn't matter what Opie's reaction was to begin with. The minute he says the baby nothing else will matter.' You told me he loved me and if having a baby and starting a family was important to me than it'd be important to him. I know Jax well enough to know he'll feel the same way."_

"_That's different, Donna. Opie and you were dating, he loved you and I knew that. Jax and I...we're just fuckin around." The redhead sighed and ran a hand through her hair._

_Donna smirked for a second, "Opie's right about you two...you're both fuckin blind."_

_Audrey frowned at that, "What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means that if you think all you two are doing is fuckin around, then you're not as smart as I've always given you credit for. I've never seen Jax look at a girl they way he looks at you. Nor have I seen him value a woman's opinion like he values yours. Did you make an appointment to see a doctor yet?"_

_Audrey didn't get it, Gemma had said something similar to her about her and Jax, but honestly they must have been seeing shit they wanted to see because she wasn't seeing it, "No I haven't even gotten my prescriptions filled yet."_

_Donna frowned even more, "Audrey you gotta get them filled. I'll take them for the drug store for you."_

If Audrey had just gone herself, she would have never had to see the look on her brother's face earlier. Donna would still be alive and happy; tears spilled down Audrey's cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. This was all her fault, her niece and nephew were going to grow up without their mother because Audrey couldn't take her own God damn prescriptions to the drug store. For the rest of her life she'd never forget the look on Opie's face, or Donna's empty lifeless eyes staring out as her body laid on the concrete. A sob passed her lips and she moved to curl up on the side of her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Not only was she deeply saddened by the loss, the guilt over the situation was overwhelming, she knew it was Niner's that had shot Donna. Who else could it have been?

** Jax shoved a hand through his hair as he finally got back to the clubhouse, he had sat with Opie at his house for awhile. His best friend was broken and he had every right to be, he just hoped he'd be able to pull it together for the kids. Ope was blaming the Niner's for this, but Jax had some serious doubts on that one, he had been getting feelings that Clay and Tig were hiding things from the rest of the club. Earlier he had seen the two of them come out of the Chapel together, and he only caught the last sentence of their conversation. Which was Tig telling Clay he'd take care of the problem. Normally, Jax would have thought nothing of it, but things just weren't adding up lately and the Niner's would have taken credit for Donna's murder, but there was no sign that that one of the gang members had pulled the trigger. Jax didn't want to think the worst, but he was getting the distinct impression that this hadn't been a retaliation against the club, but had come from the club itself.**

** The only thing that made him feel a little better was the fact that he knew Audrey was in his bed right now. He had seen how hard it was to see Opie like that, hell it had been hard for him to see his best friend like that, so he could only imagine what it was like for his sister. It was late so the club was pretty much quiet except for Kozik who was sitting at the bar with Juice both of them nursing their beers.**

** When Juice spotted him he lifted his head a little, **_**"How's Ope?" **_

**Jax shook his head and lifted one shoulder in a half ass shrug, **_**"He just lost his wife, Juice. How do you think he is?"**_

**Juice cringed, **_**"You're right. Sorry that was stupid question."**_

_** "You want a beer?" **_**Kozik asked pushing to his feet to get himself a new one.**

_**"Nah, I'm headed to bed. Either of two see Audrey since Chibs brought her back?" **_**Jax asked when he reached the doorway to the hall.**

** Both men shook their heads, **_**"I was gonna check on her a little bit ago, but Chibs said she was getting ready for bed and just to let her be." **_**Juice offered. Jax nodded his head before throwing a wave to them as he headed down the hallway.**

** He opened his bedroom door quietly, but he noticed the bedroom light was still on and Audrey was curled up on her side of the bed, with a pillow clutched to her chest. Jax could see from where he standing that she must have been crying because her cheeks were still damp with tears and her nose was slightly red. Though, she was asleep because he saw the even rise and fall of her chest. He removed his cut and hung it on the back of the desk chair, before he toed out of his sneakers, his eyes never leaving Audrey. When he reached the side of the bed, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and undid his jeans pushing them to the floor. Audrey hadn't even bothered to take off her jeans, so he moved to her side of the bed brushing some of her hair off her forehead in attempt to gently wake her. When that didn't work he decided to just take her jeans off himself, he quickly managed to undo them, but just as he started to push them down her hips, she rolled over flat on her back.**

** Jax looked up at her face and saw that she was watching him in a sleepy daze, he smirked at her as he went back to tugging the denim down her legs. Audrey lifted her hips to help him, and he felt his heart rate pick up a little, even when she was half asleep the woman made him hard as rock. After he got her jeans off he moved back to his side of the bed and pulled the covers down, getting in beside her. Jax could tell how tired Audrey was because she was already drifting back to sleep now curled up on her other side facing away from him. He slid up behind her and pulled her body against his, slipping both of his arms around her, he kissed her jawline. Audrey sighed contently in her sleep snuggling deeper into his arms, as Jax laid his head next to hers on the same pillow. He knew she needed this kind of comfort right now, and he wasn't going to deny it to himself either. He had never felt like this about another woman, not even Wendy and he had married her. Audrey just fit perfectly against him, like she had been made just for him. Normally, thoughts like those would have sent him running in the opposite direction, but this time they seemed to ease his mind and he quickly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't about getting Audrey out of his system anymore, now it was about finding time to spend with the woman who managed to slide right underneath all the walls he had put up years ago after she left.**

Gemma frowned when she saw Hale's jeep pulling into the clubhouse lot and just as she was heading out the door, Clay came from the garage, wiping his hands off on a rag.

_"What the hell do you think he wants so damn early?" _Gemma asked her husband arching a brow.

Clay shook his head, _"No idea, but no one's up inside yet. So I hope he ain't here to start his questioning bullshit." _

The deputy came to stop in front of the couple a few moments later, _"Gemma, Clay."_

_ "What can we help you with?" _Gemma asked arching a delicate brow.

_"I just came to inform you that we got the information back on what caused the explosion with Audrey's car. There was a small delayed charge set to go off when the engine started."_

Clay gritted his teeth, _"You got any suspects?"_

_ "No, because Audrey doesn't want to talk to us. Whoever put the charge there wanted to make sure she was fully in the car when it exploded. They obviously didn't realize she had a remote start. I came here to tell you myself that Agent Stahl will want to be questioning Ms. Winston, not only about her car, but also about the murder last night."_

Gemma's eyes narrowed along with Clay's, _"What the hell does she wanna question Audrey about Donna's murder for?" _The older woman snapped.

Hale shook his head, _"I can't answer that, Gemma you know that. I came here to make sure that Audrey was okay after last night and that she got her prescriptions."_

The couple exchanged confused looks for a second, _"What prescriptions?" _Gemma asked.

_"The one's that Donna had gone to pick up for her when she was shot. I had one of my officers give them to her."_

_ "Aren't they considered evidence?" _Clay asked wondering what angle Hale was playing if he was giving Audrey something that had been involved in a crime scene.

_"Normally, yes, but if Stahl got a hold of those prenatal-" _The look on Hale's face told both Gemma and Clay that he hadn't meant for that to slip. Gemma's eyes widened as did Clay's. _"Shit." _Hale muttered scrubbing a hand over his face, this was what happened when he was running on no sleep. Audrey had specifically told him that Jax didn't know and that she needed to get those pills before Stahl got them.

_"Prenatal pills?" _Gemma asked folding her arms across her chest, _"Are you telling me that Audrey is pregnant, Hale?" _The look on Jax's mom's face told him that no one at the club knew and Audrey was going to lose her shit when she found out he let the cat out of the bag.

Still it's not like he could really lie to them now, _"That's what it seems like. Listen, I have to get back to the station. If Audrey doesn't have those prescriptions call Chief Unser and he'll get them to her."_

Both Clay and Gemma watched as Hale got back in his jeep and headed out of the parking lot again before they both exchanged looks, _"I will definitely getting to the bottom of this." _Gemma gritted out starting for the clubhouse.

_"Gemma, damn it just wait until they wake up. Maybe they were holding on to this news given the events from last night." _Clay stated catching up with her.

_"Fine, but if that purposely kept this from us I'm not going to be a very happy mother."_

Clay almost scoffed at that, but he managed to hold it in as he leaned down to kiss his wife, _"Relax, babe. We'll get to the bottom of this all in good time."_

_ "All in good time is today." _She said matter of factly after kissing him back.


	18. Chapter 18

**_I want to apologize first and foremost for how long it took me to post Chapter 18. I've just had a lot going on, a new job, moving, etc. I just hope you all enjoy it, because truthfully I redid this chapter at least six times and I'm still not totally satisfied with it. So please, please review it and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading, as well._**

* * *

><p>Audrey picked up a bobby pin securing a lock of her red hair before looking in the mirror; this was a horrible day. Sure, the birds were chirping out her window, the sun was shining and there was a nice cool breeze keeping the temperature in the mid-sixties, but they were burying Donna today. She moved to sit down on the edge of her bed bringing her hands up to her face, she couldn't face her brother knowing she was the reason Donna was dead, it had to be the Niners that killed her, this was all her fault.<p>

Chibs took a drag of his cigarette looking up at second floor of Audrey's apartment, he told Gemma he'd pick up the red head and bring her to the cemetery. No one could find Jax and Opie was busy getting the kids ready, plus Piney and Mary were with him. He took a step away from his bike heading for the building when heard something inside smash against the wall. He tore ass up the steps his gun out when he opened the redhead's unlocked front door.

_"Audrey?!" _He called as soon as he stepped inside, he could hear her crying in the bedroom and then something else broke against the wall. _"Audrey?" _He called again running for the room, aiming his gun in the direction of the bathroom just in case someone was in there. When he peered in the bedroom, he saw her on the floor in the middle of the room sobbing, he quickly scanned the room and realized she was alone. Chibs holstered his gun before stepping towards her and she instantaneously tried to move away from him.

_"No. Stop. Just leave me alone." _She cried.

_"Audrey what is this? Why are you breakin your stuff?" _He asked and she didn't answer. _"Audrey tell me what's goin on with you."_

_ "This is my fault. All of it. Donna wouldn't be dead if I didn't kill that stupid fuckin Niner."_

_ "...Who told you that?" _Chibs asked sitting down on the edge of bed.

_"No one told me that. I know it."_

_ "Audrey...Niners didn't kill Donna."_

_ "How do you know that?" _She asked looking up at him for the first time.

_"We just know it wasn't Niners. They would have left some kind of sign that it was them. Killin Donna the way she was killed, that wasn't them. You have to trust me on that, and we're gonna figure out who did it."_

She shook her head, _"I can't face them, Chibs. I can't. Not with this guilt hanging over my head, I can't look at my niece and nephew..it should have been m-"_

_ "If you say it should have been you, you will piss me off big time girly. Do you hear me? This isn't your damn fault, this was no one's fault but the person that shot her. You didn't pull the trigger. You didn't do anything. Now get up." _Chibs said pushing to his feet. Audrey looked up at him frowning and Chibs stared down at her with a stern expression. _"Get up." _He said again more firmly. _"This isn't the girl I remember. You're not weak. You're strong, stubborn and gutsy. Now get the hell up." _He said reaching for her arm and yanking her to her feet. _"You get your shit together, your brother, niece and nephew need you to be strong. Hell, your Mom and Dad fell apart too, I will not watch the one Winston I know that's capable of holding them together fall apart." _

Audrey was staring at Chibs and he could see the anger in her eyes, but she wasn't crying anymore, she took a deep breath, _"You're right.." _She said quietly. _"They need me and I have to be there for them...for once I have to be the person that I know I'm capable of being."_

A small smile appeared on Chibs face, _"There you go. Now that's the Audrey that I know. Are you ready now?"_

The redhead moved towards her mirror once more wiping the tears off her cheeks before looking at Chibs in the reflection and nodding.

* * *

><p><em>"I figured I'd find you here." <em>Audrey said quietly standing a few feet away from where Jax was, his hand was on top of JT's tombstone. _"When Chibs told me they couldn't find you...I figured you might come here."_

_ "Yeah...Nothing make sense to me anymore, Audrey." _He muttered and she took a few steps towards him, her eyes scanning over the tombstone.

_"..Sometimes it's not suppose to make sense." _She offered softly. _"If it did then we'd all have it figured out and the world would be a lot worse than it is now...I use to question all my decisions and actions, wondering if I made the right ones and if I didn't if I could go back and fix them..I finally figured out that's not how it works ya know?"_

_ "How's it suppose to work then?" _He asked looking over at her.

Audrey shook her head, _"I can't answer that. I guess I have faith that'll work it's self out one way or another_

Jax frowned, _"That sounds like a lot of religious bull to me." _

_"No, religion has nothing to do with it. It's not faith in a God we don't even know exists, but faith in our family, our brothers and sisters, faith in our loved ones, and most importantly faith in ourselves at the end of the day..."_

He seemed to stare at for a long moment out of the corner of his eye, _"And what happens if you lose faith in yourself?" _He asked finally.

Audrey moved forward so she was standing in front of him, _"Then you look to the ones that haven't lost their faith in you and you'll see everything you need to see. I haven't lost faith in you, Jax and I never will, you're a good person...No matter what you think in here." _She said touching the side of his head, _"I know in here that you're good. And nothin you do will ever change that." _She moved her hand from his head to her heart.

_ "The club is all I know Audrey, and what we do ain't exactly good."_

She smiled then, _"It ain't exactly bad either. Do you think about the people you keep safe or about the fact you keep the really bad shit outta Charming? The drugs and gangs just to name two. Sure some people might not agree with what you all do, and I might not even agree with some of the aspects of that life, but...you can't have good without some bad. You make the club better...Clay won't always been where he is and then it'll be you leading them...They need you now more than ever."_

Jax stared at Audrey for a long moment before, moving his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. _"It helps knowing you still have faith in me." _He muttered against the top of her head

Audrey's arms slipped around his waist, _"Like I said, nothing you do will change that. Even if I hated you I'd still have my faith that whatever you were doing you were doing for a reason that you believed was right."_

* * *

><p>Audrey sat on top of the picnic table outside of the clubhouse, her eyes were focused on the black top, a bottle of water clutched in both of her hands. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell Jax that she was pregnant, but nothing she had thought of yet seemed good enough, she was terrified he was going to be pissed.<p>

_"Whatcha doin out here by yourself?" _She heard Gemma ask from the doorway of the clubhouse.

The redhead shrugged, _"Thinking I guess."_

_ "About?" _The older woman asked as she drew closer moving to sit on the bench next to Audrey's feet.

_"Um..nothing important." _She lied.

Gemma arched a brow looking over her shoulder at Audrey, _"I know Audrey. Hale came by the morning after Donna was shot and mentioned the prenatal vitamins."_

She knew a look of shock must have come across her face because Gemma smirked the tiniest bit, _"That's what I get for confiding in a cop." _The redhead muttered.

_"I know how you feel, sweetie. Believe me I know better than most people, but the longer you keep it from him the harder it'll get to tell him. You'll keep coming up with excuse after excuse, until they physically won't work anymore."_

Audrey sighed swallowing harder, _"And I'm suppose to just go in there now and tell him? 'Shitty day and all, let me just make it shittier.'"_ She mocked.

Gemma smirked, _"Treat it like a band aid the faster you do it the quicker it's over, right?...Though, I don't think it's shitty news in the least."_

Audrey let Gemma's words play over in her head for a few minutes before she pushed to her feet, _"Yeah I guess you're right." _

_"It won't be as bad as you imagine, I'm telling you." _Gemma muttered as the red head pulled the clubhouse door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax's eyes landed on Audrey the minute the clubhouse door closed behind her. He knew that look of determination on her face; when their eyes met, he knew it was directed towards him and he straightened a little.<strong>

_**"Hey." **_**She said quietly when she reached him, **_**"Do you mind if we find some place to talk. I need to tell you something."**_

** He smirked finishing the rest of his shot before setting the glass down on the bar, **_**"Yeah, sure as long as whatever you're gonna tell me doesn't involve the words Haver's or Niners, I'm all ears." **_**Audrey knew he was just messing with her so she smirked herself shaking her head, before heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms. **

** Jax's gaze dropped to her ass as he watched her walk away and followed her the whole way before she disappeared around the corner. Bobby and Juice exchanged looks before glancing toward Jax. **_**"You think she really wants to talk?" **_**Juice asked aloud, hinting at maybe she just said that as an excuse to pull Jax away for another **_**activity**_** entirely.**

_**"I really hope not." **_**Jax said like a smart ass before heading down the hallway himself.**

** He closed the bedroom behind him the minute he was far enough inside the room, because whatever reason Audrey had really called him in here for she'd want the door closed, he could tell.**

_**"What I need to tell you has nothing to do with the Niners or Haver's.."**_** Her word's stalled and Jax took a few steps closer to her as her eyes dropped to the floor. **_**"...I'm pregnant." **_**Those two words left her mouth as soon as her blue hues locked on his again.**

** The silence in the room seemed to stretch on forever, **_**"Are you sure?" **_**He asked, before rubbing his hand over his mouth.**

** Audrey bit her bottom lip nodding, **_**"The doctor at the hospital told me."**_

**Jax let out a sigh before his eyes cut around the room and both of hands came to rest on top of his head for a moment, **_**"How far along are you?"**_** He managed to get out because this was not the ideal situation for him. He already had one son who nearly died because he hadn't be paying attention to Wendy. He knew Audrey would never do anything to endanger the baby, and he wouldn't have to keep an eye on her in the same sense, but with the Niner's shit that kid was at risk now too.**

_**"I don't know. I haven't made an appointment to see an actual doctor yet. The ER doctor told me three to four weeks, but he could be wrong." **_**He heard how hallow her tone was and he knew she had thought of all the same things that were running through his mind now. **

** What were they going to do? Was it smart to have another baby with all the stuff going on with the club? As it was Audrey and Gemma took care of Abel, it wasn't fair of him to ask her to take on another baby too. Her life was just as chaotic as his, but never once did the idea of Audrey not having it cross his mind. It was then that he realized he wanted her to have this baby; this was hardly how he felt when Wendy told him she was pregnant, all he had then was an overwhelming sense of dread that didn't change until the first time he laid eyes on his son. This feeling inside of him now was completely different, sure he was worried, more than worried really, but deep down buried beneath the worry and the shock was a sense of...relief. **

** It wasn't like Jax didn't know he hadn't used condoms anytime he had been with Audrey and the idea of her getting pregnant may have crossed his mind once or twice. **_**"Make the appointment...I'll go with you." **_**He said after a moment.**

** Audrey's eyes snapped up from the floor to him, **_**"...Okay...I'm sorry." **_**She muttered biting down on her bottom lip again he knew she was probably holding back tears, because he hadn't given her any sort of reaction to the news other than shock. He knew Audrey and he knew she was probably figuring that he was upset or pissed off about this. **

** Sure it wasn't exactly something that he had planned, but he needed her to know that he wasn't either of those things. He moved towards her then, and reached out taking one of her hands, **_**"I'm not mad at you, Audrey. I know how this shit works.." **_**He said with a little smirk. **_**"You didn't get in this condition on your own, but I promise you I'm going to keep you and the baby safe. No one's going to hurt you again." **_**Jax said as he used his other hand to cup her cheek, lifting her head so her gaze would meet is. **_**"We'll get through this, okay?"**_

**Audrey stared at him for a long moment before nodding her head, dropping her gaze once more.**_**"I know we will. I just...I wasn't sure how you were going to take this. I want to keep this baby, Jax." **_**She said it in a tone that showed she was still clearly worried he was gonna freak out on her or something.**

** He was silent for a moment before his hands moved to her cheeks and he tilted her head so she was looking up at him instead of avoiding it like she had been. **_**"I want to keep it too, Audrey." **_**He admitted and he saw so many emotions flash in her eyes in that moment.**

* * *

><p>Audrey couldn't even begin to understand the feelings that overwhelmed her when Jax told her that he wanted the baby too, the one she settled on was uncertainty. <em>"But.." <em>She started but then shook her head.

_"What?" _She heard him ask as his thumb brushed her jawline.

_"What happens if I'm not so good at the whole being a mo-"_

He laughed before she even finished her statement, which had her eyes returning to his in confusion. _"Not possible, babe. I see how you are with Abel. You're going to be a great mom."_

Audrey couldn't help, but grin at that and her arms slid around his neck a moment later as she pushed up on her toes. Her lips were mere inches from his and she saw that his eyes had dropped to them. _"You're already a wonderful father." _She muttered before Jax closed the distance between them. The second their lips met she made a little sound in the back of her throat and his hand slid into her hair holding her more firmly against him. Her lips parted when she felt his teeth on her bottom lip and the small groan she heard from him when her tongue moved against his had her blood turning to fire in her veins.

_"Jax.." _Came a voice through the haze of Audrey's lust, she would have ignored it if a pounding on the door didn't come along with it. _"Jax." _She heard Juice call again, and he pulled his head back gritting his teeth.

_"One minute." _Jax said to her though it took him a couple of seconds to pull away from her, as a matter of fact he dropped his head again pressing his lips against hers once more. When he pulled his head back this time she could see him debating just ignoring Juice, but he stepped away and he yanked the door open. _"What?" _He snapped at Juice who took a step back putting his hands up defenselessly.

_"We got a problem...Unser just called there as a break in at Audrey's apartment."_

_ "Are you kidding?" _Audrey asked because even though Juice tried to keep his voice down she heard him clear as day.

_"Cops said they aren't there anymore, but they want Audrey to come down see if there's anything missing."_

Audrey sighed, it just figured that they broke into her apartment, she knew it was some of the Niners and look on Jax's face told her he knew it was them too.

* * *

><p>Audrey swallowed looking around what use to be her living room, technically it was still an area capable of living if she cleaned up all her stuff and bought new furniture since they destroyed it.<p>

_"I don't understand how no one heard anything." _Chibs stated looking around the destroyed remains of what was Audrey's possessions.

She shook her head at first, but then realized that wasn't going to explain why no one had heard anything. The older lady two houses down saw people running through the building so the cops had come to check and found Audrey's door ajar. _"The people above me are on vacation and the woman downstairs is at work until six or seven o'clock." _She moved to pick up one of the broken picture frames shaking the glass out of it before looking at the photo of her and Opie when they were kids.

_"Audrey, until we get this situation handled I think you should stay with your brother or Jax... Or even at the clubhouse." _Clay informed her looking away from the words on her wall. 'We'll find you, bitch' written in red spray paint on the light blue wallpaper.

_"She can stay with me." _Was Jax's reply to that statement as he came out of her bedroom shaking his head in disgust.

Audrey didn't even argue that because she knew it was pointless, in the end Jax always got what he wanted concerning her.

_"Is that what you wanna do, Audrey? Stay with Jax?" _Clay asked and gave the red head her opening to bail out if she wanted. Like admitting that she wanted to stay at Jax's in front of his brothers was some how her waving her white flag and giving up what little control she had over her life now. Maybe she had trouble accepting it in the first place because she knew in the back of her head it was the end of the power struggle with herself, over admitting that she loved him.

Audrey nodded her head after a moment, _"Yeah that's what I wanna do." _With that the struggle was over; Jax Teller was holding her heart in the palm of his hand all over again. This time she had a lot more to lose if he decided that he didn't want her.

_"So is anything missing?" _Unser asked from the doorway of the apartment.

_"I honestly don't know. Nothing obvious is gone, but it's like they destroyed everything I own...Everything..I have nothing now that someone didn't break or destroy."_

_ "We'll get them, Audrey." _Unser said trying to comfort her, but it wasn't doing any good.

_"Do I have to be here right now? Can I just come clean this up tomorrow or something?" _She asked wrapping an arm around her midsection.

_"Well actually it'd be really helpful, if you could tell us any ideas about who might have done this." _Stahl's voice cut through the air.

The red head cringed before looking at Unser who was staring at Stahl, _"What are you doing here? This isn't an ATF problem." _The Chief said in a matter of fact way.

Stahl just smirked, _"Actually, it is an ATF problem, Chief. Audrey Winston has a known affiliation with the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. The precious little daughter of the founding Vice President Piermont Winston. The baby sister of club member Harry Winston and last but certainly not least the current Vice President Jackson Teller's love interest." _Audrey gritted her teeth glaring at Stahl and the smug smirk she had her face because she was saying that shit to rile them up all up. "_So Audrey, tell me you got any ideas who might have done this?...Maybe those lovely boys from Oakland the One-Niners? After all you were brought in on charges for killing one of their members. They don't seem to believe you didn't have anything to do with it either."_

_ "Those charges were dropped Agent Stahl." _Clay said casually moving to pick up one of the picture frames that had been knocked off the wall.

Stahl scoffed, _"Only because Agent Hargrove still has a hard on for that red head." _She muttered under her breath.

_"What did you just say?" _Audrey snapped. _"Those charges were dropped because he found the real murderer. Hargrove is busy doing your god damn job because you have a hard on for this fuckin club you dumb-"_

_ "Audrey." _Unser cut her off before she finished that statement.

_"Get out of my apartment, Agent Stahl this is not your jurisdiction, I'm not a member of this club. Therefore you have no right to stand in my living room and accuse me of things I didn't do. So get the hell out now."_

Stahl was still smirking and she looked past Audrey at Jax, _"This one's mouthy, got your hands full here, Teller."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"So we both agree Audrey should come to Nevada with us, does it have to be a club vote?" <strong>_**Jax asked looking at the head of the table where Clay sat. It was only the two of them that were in the room alone.**

_**"No, but the club has to know. Especially Piney and Opie."**_

**Jax slowly nodded his head letting out a deep breath, **_**"Yeah I can do that." **_**He said it almost in way like he was convincing himself he could.**

**Clay smirked before clasping Jax on the shoulder, which Jax tried not to shrug off. He still wasn't sure what the hell was going on with his President, the SAA or the club for that matter. Not with the shit he was reading in his Dad's book getting his head on top of the shady shit that Tig and Clay were doing together. **_**"I guess we should call them in for Church. Discuss this Patch Over, the shit with the Niners and this Audrey situation." **_**The President said as he pushed to his feet moving towards the double doors.**

_**"Yeah..I'll go tell the guys in the garage to be in here in ten. I gotta make a phone call." **_**Jax, surprisingly, wanted to call his mother and get her opinion on this whole idea; taking Audrey to Nevada that was.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Alright so I'm gonna bring up the idea of patch over to Jury when we get there...Jax has one other thing he wants to discuss, but first...Dues are due." <strong>_**Clay said with a smirk as Bobby put money in the basket before handing it down to Jax it got all the way around to Tig who just handed it right over to Clay, who was just staring at him.**

_**"Are you ever gonna pay dues, man?"**_** Bobby asked shaking his head with laugh.**

_**"Oh my love isn't enough?" **_**Tig retorted like a smart ass making Clay roll his eyes. **_**"I'll have them next time."**_

_**"Sure you won't."**_** Clay stated before setting the basket aside and turning his attention to Jax, letting him know that table was his for the moment.**

**Jax's blue eyes moved down the table looking everyone of his brother's faces but lingering on Opie and then Piney a second or two longer. **_**"I think with the Niners threat hanging over Audrey's head that it'd be in her best interest to bring her to Nevada with us. I'd take full responsibility for her while we were there and Clay agrees."**_

**Opie was frowning and Piney's facial expression hadn't change. Jax didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. **_**"Why couldn't she just stay at the clubhouse? The Niners wouldn't come here and there will be people here." **_**Opie suggested.**

_**"No, that's not good enough." **_**Jax said with a shake of his head, **_**"I don't want to leave her safety in**__**hands of the Prospect, some mechanics and my mother. Not with us a state away."**_

_**"We don't bring old ladies on runs, son. Typically we don't bring anyone from home on a run unless it's a crow-eater...Do you consider my daughter a crow-eater?" **_**Piney asked leaning forward a little.**

**Jax was immediately shaking his head again, **_**"No, the exact opposite actually...I would never consider taking her along if.."**_

_**"If**_**?**_** If what?" **_**Ope questioned a loud.**

_**"If she wasn't pregnant."**_** Jax answered before the words were fully out of his best friend's mouth.**

**He watched as Opie's eyes widened and Piney leaned back against his chair with a sigh. **_**"She's pregnant?" **_**Opie asked in disbelief. **_**"...Nevada is the best place for her then."**_** The bigger man said finally before looking over his father.**

_**"You're right, Jax...Just make sure no one in Nevada thinks she's..on the menu." **_**Piney stated and Jax smirked nodding his head, he knew what Piney meant, Audrey was off limits to everyone...but him. **_**"And when we get home, I'll like to talk to you..and my daughter."**_** Piney added sounding very much like a father at that exact moment and all Jax could do was nod.**

* * *

><p><strong> It was a little past midnight when Jax back to his house, he looked up at Half-Sack who was pushing to his feet from the couch. He didn't say anything to the younger man as he moved to the fridge to get himself a beer.<strong>

_**"How was everything here?" **_**Jax asked after taking a swig of his beer.**

_**"Quiet. Audrey got Abel to sleep around nine and she went to bed about an hour ago." **_

** Jax nodded looking towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, **_**"Alright. You can head back to the clubhouse now."**_

** The Prospect didn't say anything else he just nodded once before heading for the front door which Jax immediately locked behind him once he saw Half-Sack pull away from the curb. The V.P. was tired, not just physically, but mentally as well, today had been a long one for him. Dealing with Donna's funeral, the shit going on the club, finding out Audrey was pregnant and now this upcoming trip to Nevada. He still wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Audrey that she was going with them without worrying her anymore. She wasn't dumb far from it actually and if Jax told her that they had all eventually agreed that it was a good idea for her to come with them, then she'd realize how much danger they all thought she was in. He already knew how scared she was and he didn't want to add to it especially with her being pregnant.**

** He finished the rest of his beer before heading down the hallway, he stopped in Abel's room first to check on the little boy, smiling a little as looked down at the baby sound asleep in his crib. Jax brushed his hand over the top of the Abel's head, making sure he was gentle enough that he didn't wake him. When he left the room he pulled the door over a little and head to his room. **

** The sight of Audrey on his bed made him stop for a moment, his eyes scanning over her as he dropped his shoulders to remove his cut. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, most of her body was covered with the blanket except for her leg which was stretched out across his side. What got the blood pumping in his veins was the fact that her leg was bare and he knew she must have only worn a t-shirt to bed since her entire leg was out of the comforter. After he hung his cut on the door, he set his gun on the nightstand, shed the shoulder holster and stripped off his t-shirt. Once he got his jeans off he gently tried to move Audrey over as he got into bed.**

** His plan worked for all of thirty seconds before she cuddled up against him, she slid one of her legs over his and her hand moved across his stomach her pinkie brushing along the hem of his boxers. Right now, Jax couldn't tell if Audrey was doing this in her sleep or she was awake and very aware of what she was doing. He found himself pulling her closer in hopes that she was awake or she woke up from moving her too much. Jax's body tensed when he felt Audrey's breath come out across his ear and the tip of her nose brush along the shell of his ear. How was it possible fo this woman to turn him on this much while she was asleep.**

_**"Audrey?" **_**He whispered tilting his head on his pillow so he could see her face, but her eyes didn't even flutter, so he knew she was out.**

_**"Mmm." **_**She moaned in her sleep and pressed her whole body against his side.**

** Jax had to grit his teeth and he mentally tried to force his cock to go down, not that it was going to help any. Audrey's body felt so warm pressed up against his side and her one leg was thrown over both his so he could feel the juncture of her legs pressed against his hip.**

** A small part of him wanted to bury himself inside of her while she was still sleeping, because he knew Audrey well enough to know she wouldn't have cared about waking up to that. Just when he had convinced himself that he wasn't going to take advantage of a sleeping woman, her hand moved lower on his stomach and the tip of her fingers touched his hard cock over his boxers.**

_**"More." **_**He heard her say in her sleep shifting her hips so she rubbed herself against his side even more. **_**"Jax." **_**She breathed a second later and he groaned in the back of his throat. She was dreaming about him, and from the sounds of it, she was dreaming about what he wanted to do to her right now. **

** Unable to help himself he moved his hand down until he felt the lace of her panties underneath his fingers, again he gritted his teeth because he felt how wet she was even though her panties. Her hips pressed forward against his hand more and Jax slipped his fingers under the leg of her panties brushing them over her slit now. She made a noise in her throat and he looked down at her face once more hoping she was awake, but her eyes were still closed, her cheeks were kind of flushed now though.**

** Just as he was about to pull his hand away from her, her fingers curled against his cock, **_**"Don't stop." **_**She whispered her eyes just barely open now. Though, she caught him completely off guard when she pushed up and shifted so her body that she was straddling his hips. Both of Jax's hands moved to Audrey's hips and he lifted his head up as Audrey dropped her own head, meeting her half way.**

**When their lips met, she made another noise in her throat which caused him to groan and his hand came off her hip to the side of her face. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth instantly teasing her tongue over his. It continued in that fashion for several minutes the tantalizing little movements of her tongue along his, until Jax couldn't take it anymore. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth sucking on it gently, making her moan and one of her hands slid into his hair.**

**Audrey shifted her hips back and forth against his causing Jax to push his hips up in response. She yanked her head back suddenly gasping at the feel off him pressed against her even through her clothing. Without warning she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head tossing it to the floor. Jax's darkened hues raked over her upper body that she had just revealed to him, not once, but twice before he drug his eyes back up to hers.**

**With his eyes still locked on hers, his other hand moved off her hip, traveling across her flat stomach. No one else would have been able to tell, but he could, her lower abdomen was swollen just a little above the hem of her panties. Never in his life had the idea of a woman being pregnant turn him on, that was some weird ass Tig shit there, but Jax couldn't deny that the idea that Audrey was carrying his child made his blood speed up in his veins. **

**His hand slid upwards the tips of fingers brushing the underside of one of her breasts, which had her arching against him just the smallest bit. Jax's eyes darkened even more as he watched Audrey's eyes close and her teeth sink into her bottom lip as if she were savoring the feeling of his hands on her. No, he knew she was savoring that feeling; she had the most chaotic effects on him, effects that no other woman did. One of her hands slid up his stomach to his chest her nails grazing his skin just hard enough to leave red marks on him. **

**A second later Jax pushed up into a sitting position moving his free hand to Audrey's back right in between her shoulder blades. He dropped his mouth to one of her breasts, breathing a cool breath across her taut nipple before flicking his tongue across the peak. His hand on her back held her against his mouth, though he was damn positive he didn't need to because she had one of her hand's clutched in his hair and had arched against him the minute she felt his mouth close to her breast. **

**The hand that he had on her breast dropped to her hip as his gripped on her tightened as he pushed his hips up against hers. His tongue swirled around her areola as he gently closed his teeth around her nipple and tugged. Audrey moaned, her nails biting into Jax's scalp as she shifted her hips against his. His cock pressed against her slit, even through his boxers and her panties he growled in the back of his throat at the feeling of it. **

**Jax drug his lips across the hollow of her chest to her other breast, he captured her other nipple between his teeth and tugged a bit more roughly this time sucking on the taut bud for a long moment. His now black eyes peered up at her as he rolled his tongue over her nipple; her expression while masked by the shadows clearly told him that Audrey was enjoying what he was doing to her. Her expression really wouldn't have mattered though, because the hand that she had by his hip managed to get in between their bodies. Her finger tips pressed against his hard length over his boxers until she some how got her hand inside of them and it curled around his cock stroking his entire length; from the base to the tip.**

**He had to yank his head back away from her to reign in his control or she was going to find herself on her back with him buried deep inside of her in the next few seconds. Especially since she continued to slid her hand up and down on his cock. Jax knew if she kept it up she was going to make him cum before he even got inside of her. Just as he was about to pull her hand out of his boxers, she did; she pushed up on her knees as both hands curled into the top of his boxer and tugged, trying to pull them off.**

**His hips lifted up off the bed to help her and for all of a second he felt kind of ridiculous letting her undress him like this. Wasn't he the one that was suppose to be pulling her clothes off of her? Jax groaned a loud as Audrey ran her tongue across her bottom lip at the same time her hand curled around his hard shaft again. Instead of stroking him though he watched her shift backwards so that her body was resting above his knees and her head dropped.**

**Audrey peered up at him a devious little smirk on her face, a moment before she flicked her tongue across the head of his cock. Now, he was running on pure and basic animal instinct; his hand slid into her auburn tresses fisting in her hair while her mouth closed around him. This woman...the things she did to him on a daily basis without even realizing it, drove him insane. Her mouth continued to slid down is cock agonizingly slow until he felt the tip hit the back of her throat. Jax expected her to stop and pulled back up, but her head continued it's descent until she nearly had his whole cock in her mouth.**

_**"God damn, Audrey." **_**He breathed because even in the back of his mind, he knew no other woman would ever make him feel this way. He felt the suction of her mouth and growled lifting his hips up pushing more of his cock in her mouth. Audrey made a sound in the back of her throat and the vibrations of it traveled along his cock and up his spine nearly making him cum right then and there. It was then that she began to moved her hand up and down at a slow pace sucking softly. Though with every drop of her mouth the pace increased and the suction of her mouth on his cock got stronger, until it was too the point that Jax's body was responding to her on its own accord; pushing his hips up every time she slid her mouth upwards.**

**Every so often he'd feel vibrations in the back of her throat or she'd make an 'mmm' noise. Audrey pulled her mouth off of him completely and he thought that she was going to climb up his body and finally put him out of his misery, but she didn't. Instead she flattened her tongue against the underside of his cock and licked him from the base to the tip. When she reached the head of cock she swirled her tongue around it and Jax could take no more.**

**Both of his hands curled around her upper arms and he yanked her up forcefully so that she was straddling his hips once more. From the look on Audrey's face she was getting as turned on from sucking his dick as much as he was, her cheeks were flushed more and her breathing was a bit more labored. Jax's fingers curled into the hem of her panties much like she had done to him minutes ago, but when he got them to her knees she had to push up again and she pulled them the rest of the way off.**

_**"What do you want, Audrey?" **_**Jax practically growled; he knew, but he wanted to hear her say the words.**

**She was rocking her hips now and he knew it was because her own body had taken control just like his had. This was causing his cock to slide up and down her wet slit the tip of him pressing against her clit every second or third rocking of her hips. **_**"I want you." **_**She half whined, as he caught her nipple between his fingers and tugged.**

_**"What do you want...say it." **_**He asked because now he needed to hear her say it.**

_**"I want you..." **_**She paused and peered down at him underneath her heavy lidded eyes. Jax nodded his head encouraging her to continue, his own darkened eyes watching her very carefully. **_**"Deep inside of me, Jax." **_**Audrey finished finally and he groaned because hearing those words and his name come out of her mouth was **_**the **_**hottest thing he had heard in his life.**

**His hands moved to her hips at the same time that she shifted up once more dropping her hand between their bodies. Her fingers curled around him again and he gritted his teeth at the sensations that just her doing that caused. As soon as he felt the head of his cock at her entrance he pushed his hips upwards and tugged her down against him. Though, Audrey was already pushing down with him pulling her, the force made him press against her cervix, and her head tipped backwards as she made this breathless sound that Jax wanted to hear over and over again.**

**She was lifting her hips again before he had a chance to fully recover from the pleasure traveling through his limbs. One of her hands dropped to his chest her nails digging into his skin as she set the pace for their bodies. Jax's fingers bit into her hips as he felt her body tighten around him. **

_**"Fuck, Audrey." **_**He groaned pushing himself up a little at the same time his hand moved to the back of her head and tugged her forward. When their lips met it was rather forcefully, but Jax sure as fuck didn't mind and he knew Audrey didn't because she shifted her hips against his; making it so he pressed against her g-spot. This in turn caused her to gasp and he took that opportunity to pushing his tongue into her mouth. He teased it over hers at first before coaxing her tongue into his mouth; all the while her body was moving up and down on his, the pace increasing with each drop of her hips. **

**His fingers curled into the locks of her hair and his other hand was helping lift her up and yank her hips back down. Jax's mouth moved away from hers trailing along her jawline and down the side of her neck. When he was certain that she wasn't going to pull her head back his hand left her hair and slid down the front of her body between the hallow of her breasts, down her stomach, and stopped so that his thumb was just barely brushing her clit with every thrust of her hips.**

**Jax's teeth grazed against the column of her throat, and when his thumb touched her clit that first time he bit down gently. Audrey's moan caught in the back of her throat, and he could feel the change in her movements underneath his hand. She pushed up straight suddenly, rocking back on his cock causing him to groan and he dropped back on the bed. Both of his hands were on her hips now as she sped up her pace, she was to the point where she was almost bouncing up and down on him.**

_**"Oh fuck...Jax..."**_** Audrey panted. **_**"I love how good you feel inside of me." **_**Those words coming from any other woman he would have just blown off, but with her...it was something else entirely. It had his hold on her hip tightening and he pressed his thumb against her clit more firmly moving it over the sensitive bud in tiny circles. **

**His eyes slid up her body, lingering on her breasts as they rose and fell with not only her movements, but the rise and fall of her chest from her labored breathing. Jax growled when he felt Audrey's nails rake down his chest, he was pushing his hips up off the bed every time she slammed herself back down. He could see the changes in her body, as well as feel them. Her body started to clench around him even more than it was, it was getting harder and harder for him to shove off his own orgasm now. She dropped down one final time as he watched her come for him. The face she made when she did made him groan. **

**Jax felt something change and he wasn't sure if it was mental or physical all he knew was it wasn't just her body milking his this time. The way she looked at him in that moment that she shattered apart caused him to push up again wrapping one arm around her hips, his other hand moved to the up the back of her head yanking her forward. His lips met hers at the same time that he pulled her back up, as the tremors in her body started to peak. He yanked her back down as hard as he could, burying himself as deep as he possibly could get inside of her as his release slammed into him.**

**Jax's fingers were still fisted in the back of Audrey's auburn hair, he was holding her against his shoulder where she had dropped her head. His hand loosened as her breathing started to regulate and he felt her shift her body upwards like she was getting ready to lay on the bed beside him. He felt her push up into a sitting position and when she didn't move off of him right away his eyes opened peering up at her, a bit curiously because he wasn't sure what she was doing. His eyes dropped over body once more and he had to shake his head in attempt to clear it, he was already thinking about round two and she needed sleep like he did.**

_**"I love you, Jax." **_**Audrey said barely above a whisper; it was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard her correctly at first. **_**"I don't expect you to say it back...I just want you to know that."**_** She added before she shifted off of him on to the bed. **

**She had completely caught him off guard it was obvious in the fact that he hadn't said anything. Just as he was beginning to wrap his mind around it, he heard Abel crying in his crib. She was up before he could think about it, **_**"I'll get him, he's probably just hungry." **_**He wanted to tell her no, for her to get sleep, but he just managed to nod. Audrey loved him and he didn't feel like he deserved her love, someone who was better, someone who wasn't a criminal, who could give her all the things she desired and deserved her. Still, he couldn't push aside the feeling he got in his chest when she said those words, he wanted her to love him, he wanted it as much as he needed his next breath.**

* * *

><p>Audrey stretched and then winced as she felt a familiar sting in her inner thighs and pelvic region. While she hadn't expect Jax to say he loved her back, it stung more than she expected when he didn't say it or anything at all for that matter last night. After she got Abel back to sleep and forced herself not to cry like she wanted to for being stupid enough to say that, Jax was asleep. She glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand by her head and frowned it was six am, and she was up already.<p>

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table a cup of coffee in her hand her eyes focused on the dark liquid in the mug. Audrey had one foot tucked under her on the chair, since she was staying with him now she had taken her robe from home, but she left it open. Jax's shirt that she wore underneath of it, covered to just above her mid-thigh. She wasn't sure how long she sat there in the silence of the kitchen, but she knew it was long enough for kitchen to get brighter as the sun rose higher.

_"How long have you been up?"_She heard Jax asked behind her, his voice still gruff with sleep.

Audrey looked over her shoulder at him and noticed he only wore a pair of jeans. _"I guess.."_ Her eyes peered up at the clock and widened for a split second, it was nine already. _"A few hours." _She admitted honestly before facing her head forward once more and taking a sip of her coffee and grimacing because it was cold.

_"I need to talk to you about something." _He said as he got his own cup of coffee or at least she though he had, but when he approached the table he set the cup in front of her and picked up the old one, setting it in the sink. This caught Audrey off guard for a second and she stared down at the mug sitting between her hands for a long moment. Long enough that Jax was returning to the table with his own cup now.

_"Clay and I think it would be a good idea for you to come with Nevada with us." _Jax said as he brought his coffee cup to his lips.

Audrey frowned leaning back in her chair, _"Why?"_

_"Because no one is staying here we trust enough to protect you. Both your dad and brother are making the trip."_

_"I can stay with Gemma and I need to be here for Abel."_

Jax sighed shaking his head, _"Audrey...the Niner's aren't fuckin around, they want to hurt you and I'm not about to let that happen."_

She was frowning even more now, _"So...what are my options?" _She asked stubbornly. She didn't want to go on the run with them, she had been told her whole life that women stayed off the runs now they were making her go; it felt unnatural. She felt like one of the whores that sometimes tagged along with them.

_"Your options?" _He asked arching a brow. _"The only option is going to Nevada, Audrey."_

Her eyes narrowed at that, _"What? You're not even giving me a choice now? I'm a fuckin adult and I'm not gonna be forced to go anywhere."_

_"You're an adult? Because right now you're acting like a fuckin child. You know as well as I do that the safest place for you."_

Audrey pushed up from the table shaking her head, she knew he was right, but she didn't want to accept it. _"No..I don't want to go." _

Jax pushed to his feet as well, _"Don't make this hard. I'm not going to let anyone in Nevada come near you." _She knew he said that because he was figuring she was worried about another clubhouse. That wasn't really the issue for her though.

_"No. The only way I'm leaving Charming is if you tie me to the fuckin bike." _She snapped; her anger was misplaced, even though she hadn't expect him to say he loved her, she hadn't realized until this moment that she was yelling at him, that she had wanted it so bad.

His eyes narrowed for a second, but the expression on her face must have changed because he took a step towards her. She felt tears burning in her eyes and turned her face away from him, _"Don't be stubborn about this, if not for your sake for that kid's sake...You wanna stress him out before he's even born?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jax mentioned the baby for a reason, he didn't want Audrey thinking he forgot that she was carrying his kid. For some reason he knew this wasn't about going to Nevada as much as it was about her saying she loved him and him not saying it back. What could he say to fix that? He knew with her it was different, she mattered to him, he cared about her, he also knew she wasn't going to up and bail one day like she did when she was seventeen. She couldn't, not when she was pregnant...But he hadn't said it back and now he might have missed his shot. He knew if he said now, she'd just blow him off, she'd think he was only saying it because it's what she wanted to hear.<strong>

_**"Fine."**_** She said quietly. **_**"You're right, I'd just put Gemma and Abel in danger if stayed with her or was around him while you were gone. I'm sorry I drug everyone into this."**_

_**"I'm glad you 'drug' me into it." **_**He said taking her chin between two of his fingers and turning her head so she was looking at him. **_**"I like being in the loop on what's going on in your life, Audrey. For close to a decade I didn't know anything about you except what Gemma told me."**_** He stated in a low tone.**

**Audrey stared at Jax for a long moment, **_**"I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about Arizona all together. It was a stupid, childish decision to leave here and scorn the people I left behind...Do you really think it's a boy?"**_

**Her question caught him off guard for a moment, until he saw her hand resting on her stomach and her eyes had dropped down to her abdomen as well. Jax couldn't help, but smirk, **_**"For our sake I hope it's a boy. He can carry on that Teller legacy along with Abel." **_**He said like a smart ass and she laughed, finally he did something right this morning. **_**"Plus he can't come home pregnant."**_

_**"No, but he can come home with his pregnant girlfriend." **_**She retorted with her own cocky smirk.**

**Now it was Jax's turn to laugh, **_**"That won't happen with either of my boys...Not with you as their mother." **_**It slipped out before he thought about it, he wasn't even sure if Audrey was going to stick around him long enough to raise both his sons, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't what he was hoping for.**


	19. Chapter 19

[[I wanted to get this up before I went to work. So if there are any typos, I apologize and plan on fixing them once I get done. I've proof read it a few times, but the typos still tend to slip through. Again please review because I love hearing feedback, it's very motivational to know please are still reading and enjoying my story. Thank you so much. Oh and by the way this is the chapter where you'll all be introduced to Reme...xD]]

Audrey leaned on Jax's bike as she waited for him and Bobby to come out of the gas station convenience store. The three of them had left later than the others because Elvis had to finish some paperwork and he wasn't gonna take the ride to Nevada by himself. She had opted to stay outside and stretch her legs, though the way two guys in the gray pickup across the lot were looking at her, she was beginning to think it was a bad idea. She was trying her best to ignore them, but she felt their gazes on her the entire time they had been getting gas.

_"Now you don't like the type of girl that should be hanging around bikers." _One of the guys said as he made his way towards her.

_"Looks are deceiving."_ Was all Audrey said, adjusting her sunglasses and looking back towards the door of the convenience store, hoping Jax was coming out soon.

The second guy seemed to understand that maybe he was encroaching on some dangerous territory so he stayed by the truck. _"C'mon Trent!" _He called to the guy now standing in front of her.

_"In a minute." _Trent yelled back not looking over his shoulder, but still eying Audrey. _"So what's your name, little Red?"_ She turned away from him, facing the door more fully now, choosing to ignore him. _"Aw come on, don't be like that. I just wanna talk to you." _He said moving in front of her so that he was facing her once more, his back to the front door.

_"Trent!?"_ His friend yelled, but Trent waved him off.

_"What? You don't wanna talk to me?" _He asked stepping towards her and finally Audrey's eyes refocused on him.

_"Get. The fuck. Away from me."_ She stated purposely pausing, hoping that he'd take the obvious hint and dismissal.

_"Whoa, there's no need to be a bi-"_ Trent's words ceased because Bobby appeared on one of side of him and Jax on the other.

_"Something we can help you with?"_

Trent shook his head quickly and tried to walk away, but Bobby stopped him by holding his hand up and shaking his head. Elvis gestured to Audrey before looking back at Trent, _"What were you talking to her for?"_ She could see Elvis trying to hide a smirk, because Jax wasn't even trying to hide his as he leaned forward some to look at Trent's face.

_"I-uh...I just wanted to know her name." _Trent replied after a moment.

_"What for?"_ Bobby quickly retorted and now Audrey couldn't help, but smirk bringing her hand up to her mouth at the look on the guy's face. His friend wasn't even trying to help him, he was still just standing by the driver's side of the truck's door, watching.

_"Umm..." _Trent shook his head mumbling something under his breath.

Bobby smacked him in the back of the head _"Talk louder we can't hear you." _He said it so casually that if Audrey had just seen him smack the guy she would have thought they were having a 'normal' conversation.

_"Because I-I thought she was good looking."_

_"Was?"_ Jax interrupted before looking over at Audrey for a long moment, his eyes sliding over her body. _"You don't think she is anymore?"_

Now Trent had this confused look on his face as he turned his head to look at Jax. Elvis and Jax were fucking with him, and had him completely flustered that now Audrey was trying not laugh. She knew it was mean to do that, but she just couldn't help it.

_"Well, No- I mean...She's hot, but-"_

_"What's your name?" _Bobby interrupted and Trent's head snapped over to look at him now.

_"Trent." _He said in a shaky tone.

_"Well, _Tren**t**._" _Jax started putting emphasis on the last t, as he took the lapels of the flannel Trent was wearing and turned him so he was facing him. _"Do yourself a favor and grow a pair of balls before you hit on someone's old lady..Or just a woman in general. Especially one that's way out of your fucking league...Look in her general direction again and I'll make you regret it."_ The threat in his tone was obvious. As Jax continued he smoothed the lapels he had just grabbed before pushing Trent backwards. It wasn't even hard enough to make him fall, it was Jax's way of dismissing him. Yet, Trent managed to fall on his ass, which in turn made Bobby and Jax start laughing as the guy scrambled up off the ground and ran towards the truck.

_"You just can't go anywhere with causing trouble can you?" _Jax asked looking back at Audrey with a cocky smirk.

She laughed nodding her head almost in a sarcastic manner, _"It follows me...or maybe I follow it."_ She stated at an obvious jab to him.

_"We weren't the ones outside attracting male attention." _Bobby said as he got on his bike.

_"You act like it was on purpose, I wasn't motioning for him to come over."_ The red head said scrunching her nose a little at the fact they were teaming up against her. _"I should have rode with my brother._" She teased as Jax handed her the helmet.

Bobby laughed at that, _"What's wrong? You're not enjoying our company? You couldn't have anyway. Jax told everyone that you were..what was the word...responsibility?_" He asked with a grin looking over at Jax, who was feigning a glare at him as he got on his bike.

_"Thank Elvis, ya dick."_

Audrey tilted her head feigning her own glare, _"Responsibility, huh? Like I'm a dog or cat or a fuckin house plant." _She said before she laughed taking the hand he offered to her to get on the bike.

_"Elvis doesn't know what he's-"_

_"Shut up and drive, Teller." _Audrey teased, pinching his side a little as she slid closer to him.

Jax pulled one of her hands from his side to his waist and Audrey took the hint dropping her other hand a second later, _"I like you closer._ He said over his shoulder as he started his bike.

* * *

><p><em>"Bout damn time you got here."<em> Jury said moving towards Jax and Bobby when they pulled into his clubhouse parking lot.

_"Uncle Jury."_ Jax said before hugging him, _"How ya been?"_

_"Getting old, Jax. That's how I been."_ Jury said with a laugh before he saw Audrey and his eyes widened. _"Now I wasn't expecting the teenager I last saw, but seeing her makes me feel even older." _He said with laugh.

_"Now you know how I feel, I got Opie and Jax and now Audrey's home again." _Clay said behind him. Audrey came to stop next to Jax and a second later Jury pulled her into a hug making her laugh a little.

_"The last I heard you moved out to Arizona."_ He said after he let go of her.

Audrey nodded, _"Yeah. I spent ten years out there. A vast wasteland of nothingness, truly." _She said with a small smile.

_"Yeah, I heard about that too."_

_"What else did you hear?"_ Jax asked with a laugh as he slid his arm around Audrey's shoulders and her eyes moved to him for a second.

Jury arched a brow looking between the two of them appearing like he didn't know what the hell was going on. Then he laughed shaking his head, _"I know __**everything**__." _He gestured for all of them to follow him inside.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon just do it." <em>Juice urged pushing the shot towards Audrey.

_"No." _She said firmly shaking her head.

_"They say pregnant chicks can have a glass of wine, that's the equal to one glass of wine."_

_"Um. No Juice."_ Audrey said laughing shaking her head.

_"Audrey you're costing me money. I bet this guy next to me twenty bucks I could get you to do a shot." _

Audrey laughed shrugging, _"Then you lost the bet."_ She said moving away from the bar, as Juice huffed. She was heading towards where her dad and her brother was sitting with Chibs and Tig, but a blonde stepped in front of her.

_"Who are you exactly?" _She asked in a serious tone.

_"I'm-"_

_"Like are you someone important or are you his flavor for the night?"_ She said before gesturing to Jax. Audrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes, why did she come across these women everywhere she went lately.

_"I'm no one you have to worry about."_ Audrey said quietly, she was in no mood to school this bitch and if Jax wanted a go at her then that was all him, she was too tired to deal with it.

_"Hm. That's not what he said." _She said in annoyed tone as she started to walk away.

Audrey stopped and turned to look at the girl, _"What did he say?" _

The blonde let out a dramatic sigh before turning to face Audrey once more. _"I asked if he wanted company for later. And he said any company he wanted was coming from the red head at the bar. Then he pointed at you, before telling me that I could still bring him drinks and whatever you wanted. Getting him drinks is fine, but you're on your own." _The girl said before walking away.

Audrey looked over at Jax who had been watching her and the blonde from where he was sitting with Jury, Clay, her dad and couple of guys from Jury's club. He arched a brow obviously questioning what they were talking about and Audrey just shook her head. He motioned for her to come over a second later and she frowned her shoulder's slumped just a tad; she figured he was gonna question her on what that was about. Still, she crossed the room towards the table, stopping beside his chair and dropping her head about to ask him what he wanted.

She never got a chance though, _"So Audrey do you have any idea what kind of hell you're about to put up with for the next eighteen years? What were you thinkin combining Teller and Winston genes?"_ Jury asked with a grin.

Audrey couldn't help, but laugh at that, and Jax pulled her down on his lap before she could respond. _"She was thinking what all other women think, I'm irresistible." _He said like a total smartass and the whole table laughed including Audrey.

_"So when is this hellion suppose to be born?" _One of the guy's next to Jury asked.

_"October." _Audrey answered because she finally did get around to making that doctor's appointment and the doctor at the hospital was off by about three weeks. She was closer to two months.

_"October what?" _Jury asked arching a brow.

_"..Thirty-First."_ Audrey replied after a moment and a couple of the guys just shook their head.

_"Figures." _Jury stated his smirk growing.

_"Yeah, this is the woman who said her nephew looked like a lizard when he was born and then picked up the wrong baby." _Piney muttered.

_"Hey. Don't make it sound like I was just snatching people's kids, Pop." _Audrey said quickly giggling some. _"Donna was sharing the room with that other lady and she had a son too and they put the damn clear bassinets next to each other...And Kenny did look like a lizard, I stick by that fully. That's probably why I picked up the other kid, he wasn't scaly."_

Piney and Clay were both shaking their heads and trying not to laugh while everyone else other than Jax wasn't even trying to hide their laughter. Jax was kind of looking at her with a smirk, _"Really? A lizard?"_

_"You saw him. Do not sit there and try to tell me, my nephew didn't resemble a gecko just a little. I love him to death, but he looked like a reptile."_

_"Yeah up until his third birthday every gift he got from his Aunt Audrey was lizard themed."_ Opie said standing behind his dad. _"Pay back is a bitch, remember that." _He said with a cocky grin.

_"You won't have to worry about my kid looking like a lizard. I'm the more attractive Winston. Let's face those facts right here and now, big brother. I mean I've seen your baby pictures and I've seen mine. I'm cuter hands down." _She said in her own cocky way, though she was kidding...kinda.

Opie scoffed, _"You had a big ass head. And it took forever for your hair to actually darken so you looked bald until you were like a year and half."_

Audrey actually looked offended for a second, _"No man, sorry I'm gonna have to agree with your sister on this one. I've seen those pictures too and she was the cuter baby." _Jax offered patting Audrey's thigh as he said it.

_"You would say that, since you're the one that knocked her up. You're not gonna admit that your baby might look like a balding older man with a giant dome." _Opie couldn't even hold off laughing to get that all out clearly. Audrey just glared at her brother, _"I told you paybacks a bitch." _He retorted when he finally stopped laughing.

_"At least she grew into her head." _Piney said looking up at Opie over his shoulder with his own smile and Opie just shook his head at his dad.

_"It figures you side with her." _He said jokingly looking between his father and sister.

_"Oh get off it, Mom always sides with you. Opie does no wrong. Pretty sure she wanted me to trade places with you for five years." _Audrey was obviously referring to when Opie was in jail.

_"Don't talk about your mother like that, Audrey." _Piney tone was firm and now he was frowning. Like he didn't know those two never ever got along, not from the time Audrey was eleven and she tried to take her and Opie away from Charming. Mary gave up when Audrey was fourteen and took her back to Piney, because the red head just couldn't get along with her mother; they had nothing in common.

_"So what did you do out in Arizona, Audrey?" _Jake the guy sitting on Jury's right asked.

_"Uhh, you mean work wise?" _She asked curiously because she wasn't about to talk about Tommy or the rest of that shit.

_"Yeah.." _Jake said nodding.

_"I worked three jobs when I first moved out there, one at a diner as a waitress in the mornings, at night I worked across town at a restaurant as a bartender and on weekends I worked as receptionist for this mechanic right off the highway...About a year or so after that I was just working for at the garage and I was um..going to school." _She muttered because no one at the table knew that, it wasn't something Audrey talked about for some reason. It was like she wanted to forget about every part of Arizona including the good stuff that she had done.

_"School?" _Piney asked

_"Yeah. I-uh...I have a bachelor of science's degree in Psychology..Not much you can do in psychology unless you have a masters.." _She said nonchalantly clearly trying to blow the subject off, it really wasn't a big deal to her. Both of Piney and Opie were staring at her in disbelief and she didn't need to look at Jax to know he was looking at her in a similar manner. They were going to think she was still purposely hiding shit from them, but that wasn't the case at all, she just stopped thinking about her unfinished dreams a long time ago.

Jury seemed to accept that along with his other two brothers, but the other four they knew her better weren't so willing to change the subject. At least not Jax and Opie, but when Jury started talking about a small disagreement they were having with the Mayans, it became club issues. Audrey pushed up from Jax's lap because it wasn't her business to sit in on that, if Jax wanted to tell her he would.

She headed down the hallway to the room that Jury had given her and Jax to use. She had just closed the door and was in the process of climbing on the bed to lay down, when someone knocked on the door.

She let out a sigh, _"Who is it?"_ Audrey asked pushing back on to her feet; Jax had told her to do that anytime anyone knocked, they were all suppose to knock apparently.

_"Juice." _Came the reply a second before she opened the door.

_"I'm sorry about your bet, Juice really, but I'm really not drinking that shot." _She said teasingly, but she was completely serious.

_"No, no. Jax told me to come sit with you."_

Audrey frowned, _"I'm just gonna lay down, Juice. I don't need you to watch me sleep."_

He shrugged, _"I'm just doing what Jax told me to do, Audrey. I mean we can watch TV or something."_

Even though Audrey was annoyed at needing a babysitter inside the clubhouse, she knew it wasn't Juice's fault. So she stepped away from the door nodding her head, _"Okay, but I might fall asleep." _She muttered as he shut the door and pulled the chair from the desk closer to the end of the bed. She wasn't kidding about falling asleep either, by the time the first commercial came on, she was out.

* * *

><p>Audrey's eyes snapped open and they frantically searched the room for something familiar. She heard a soft snoring coming over her left shoulder and turned her head to see Juice asleep in the chair and his feet propped up on the end of the bed. That's when she remembered through her sleepy haze they were in Nevada. She pushed up into a sitting position on the bed, doing her best not to disturb Juice as she scanned the room for a clock. When she didn't find one, recalled setting her cellphone on the desk.<p>

As gently as possible Audrey eased out of the bed and stepped pass Juice, who happened to be sitting right in front of her damn phone. The way the desk and chair were angled she was gonna have no other choice to lean over him to get her phone. Pulling her hair to one side, she pushed up on her toes, resting one of her hands on the desk as she reached over Juice's opposite shoulder to grab her phone. She should have just gotten off on the other side of the damn bed, this would have been a thousand times easier...too late now.

Two of her fingers managed to drag the phone closer to her, and just as she grabbed it, Juice's eyes popped open and he was literally eye level with her cleavage. His eyes widened for a second before he quickly averted his gaze as Audrey jumped backwards.

_"I'm sorry. I was trying to get my phone without waking you up."_

_"It's fine Audrey, perfectly fine, I didn't see anything...At least that's what I'm telling everyone."_ He mumbled under his breath.

_"What?" _Audrey questioned because she hadn't heard him, but Juice just shook his head. _"It's two-thirty." _She said a moment later with a frown. _"Do you think I could go out there?" _She asked shoving her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

Juice arched a brow, _"Why wouldn't you be able to go out there? C'mon." _He said pushing to his feet, while she moved to slip her boots back on. Juice slung his arm over her shoulder when they stepped into the hallway, but quickly dropped it not even a second later. _"Sorry."_ He said quickly looking straight ahead.

Audrey laughed a little, before nudging him gently in the side, _"It's fine Juice. What do you think Opie is gonna kick your ass or something for having your arm around my shoulders?"_

_"No not so much Opie." _He said as Audrey picked his arm up and put it around her shoulders once more. Juice smirked pulling against him for a moment in a little side hug before he dropped his arm as they stepped into the main room.

Both of their eyes widened and they quickly exchanged glances. It wasn't just Jury's club and Redwood anymore, they were joined by the Mayans. What the fuck was going on? She heard Jury say he was having problems with them.

_"'Ey mami were you been hidin?" _A drunk Mayan slurred stepping in front of Audrey his eyes sliding over her form before he tugged her against him. She gave Juice a look over her shoulder and he immediately stepped forward.

_"Hey, get off of her."_ He said as he pulled Audrey away from the guy.

The Mayan stared at him for a moment, _"She your old lady or something?"_ He asked in a cocky tone.

_"..Well.."_ Juice looked down at Audrey who had moved to stand behind him a little.

_"Well what ese? Either she is your old lady or she isn't and if she ain't she's coming with me." _The guy started to reach for Audrey again and Juice pushed her back further.

_"She ain't his old lady..."_ Jax said from behind the Mayan with a pissed off look on his face. His eyes cut to Audrey and he held his hand out for her. She looked at Juice as she stepped pass him taking Jax's hand and letting him pull her against his side. He moved his arm around her waist before his eyes landed on the drunk guy in front of him. _"She's my old lady. And you'd be smart to tell your club, she's off limits. No one touches her, got it ese?"_

The Mayan rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in a jerky movement before heading back to the bar, Audrey's eyes followed him until he sat down with his back to them.

_"Jax, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know." _Juice said quickly, but Jax just shook his head.

_"I know Juice, thanks for sitting in there with her. Are you okay?" _He asked looking down at Audrey.

The red head nodded her head before her eyes scanned the bar once more, as Jax lead her back to the table he had been sitting at before she took a nap. Now there were a couple of Mayans and some tiny blonde girl standing behind one of them. Audrey noticed her immediately because she looked terrified. The kind of fear she hadn't seen in a very long time, it was startling almost.

_"My apologies for Juan...when he drinks he thinks he's some kind of ladies man."_ One of the Mayan's said to Jax as he took his seat once more. Audrey saw that the patch on his vest said President. If the man was looking at her, Audrey didn't notice she was still focused on the blonde who just didn't fit in here. Her hand was resting on the V.P.'s shoulder, but she knew it was only there because he had put it there.

Jax tugged Audrey's hand to get her attention and she snapped back to reality looking down at him. He looked over at the President obviously telling her, the man had been talking to her.

The Mayan smirked looked over his shoulder at the blonde for a long second before looking back at Audrey, _"No need to worry about her, Ms. Winston. Aside from the fact that Miguel has her well under control, she's no one you would want to associate yourself with. Not with the stock that you come from." _This guy was basically telling her this blonde was nothing to her, and she was the equal of their crow-eaters. She wasn't worried about the girl as a threat, she was worried about her personal safety. Crow-eaters were always around willingly, from the looks of this girl, who was probably no older than twenty if that, she was being held against her will. _"Now I want to apologize for what one of my brother's just did to you. He didn't hurt you did he?" _The way this guy was talking reminded her for a snake oil salesman. While she had never laid eyes on this guy before this moment, she knew he wasn't respectful or as nice as he was trying to appear.

_"No he didn't and there's no need to apologize, everything turned out just fine."_ She said quietly, making the man smile more, before his eyes moved to Jax.

_"You've got a lovely woman, Jax." _

Jax just nodded his head, Audrey's hand was willingly resting on his shoulder and she could feel his muscles tense, their President's eyes slid over Audrey once more before his eyes moved to Jury. Audrey figured they were gonna resume talking about whatever it was they were discussing. So she took a step back and Jax let go of her hand. When the V.P. Miguel saw this he waved his hand dismissively at the blonde behind him, brushing her hand off his shoulder like she was disturbing him.

Audrey started to move towards the blonde, honestly, she just wanted to make sure she was okay, but as soon as the girl stepped away from Miguel, some other Mayan approached her leading her towards some table. Were they serious with that shit? If she was no one of importance like their President said then why couldn't she be left alone.

_"Leave it alone." _Opie said standing behind her.

_"What?" _Audrey asked playing dumb.

_"That's none of your business. It has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it. For you're own good." _He said bringing his beer to his lips.

Audrey frowned a little more, _"I wasn't even-"_

Ope arched a brow, smirking, _"Save it, we both know you were gonna do something..." _He looked back towards the table Jax was sitting at before looking at Audrey once more, _"Since you're an old lady now, you have to think about your actions before you do them."_

_"I'm sure he's just saying that because of where we are. Bobby said he told the club I was his responsibility. What's the easiest way to get someone to leave me alone? Tell them I'm his old lady."_ The red head said without hesitation because that's what she believed. Sure, Jax had never called her that before, not once and it would have been a pretty big deal if what Bobby said hadn't been playing over in her mind since she heard it. The word responsibility was just not something even remotely sounded like a compliment.

Opie just stared at her like she was crazy, _"He just announced to the room in front of brothers and another club that you were his old lady, you're carrying his kid and you don't believe him?" _He asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax laughed at Audrey's comment about some lady they had seen riding back to through Charming to the clubhouse. Though he noticed the blonde at the same time Audrey must have because she stopped laughing too. <strong>

_**"Audrey." **_**He said in a low, warning tone after he backed his bike in and saw Ima making her way towards them. He offered his hand to help her off the bike as the porn star drew to a stop in front of Opie's bike who had parked next to him.**

_**"Seriously?" **_**Ima asked gesturing to the redhead who was taking off the helmet Jax had given her to wear. **_**"Jax, I thought we figured out you clearly have better taste than **__**that**__**."**_** She continued and Jax glared at her along with Opie. **

**Clay stopped beside Tig, who had moved forward to see what the fuck this bitch was doing talking to Jax or Audrey like that. Like her pussy mattered or something.**

_**"Ima what the hell are you doing here?"**_** Jax asked in annoyed tone, still standing in front of Audrey because he knew the red head was dying to knock her the hell out.**

**Ima looked at Jax for a long second before looking back at Audrey, **_**"I came to see you...You know I would have been better company than her. Does she even know how to behave in public?...I can't imagine she does after being beat on for so long. She obviously must have deserve it, at least a few times."**_** Opie stepped forward like he was going to punch the bitch in her face, but he felt Chibs hand on his shoulder.**

**The bigger man followed the Scot's eyes to Audrey who was smirking; Jax on the other hand looked livid. Before he could say anything though, Audrey pushed by him towards Ima the helmet clutched in one of her hands and the blonde actually stepped forward getting in Audrie's face.**

_**"Audrey." **_**Jax warned again when she pushed by him.**

_**"Do yourself a favor, and get the fuck outta my face...and my way." **_**Audrey said not backing away from the blonde.**

**Ima smirked, **_**"And if I don-"**_** Ima didn't finish because Audrey slammed the helmet into the bitch's stomach. She yanked it away as Ima hunched forward holding her stomach. So the redhead seized the opportunity she got, and cracked the porn whore right in the face with the helmet. Ima hit the ground landing by Tig and Clay's feet. Normally Audrey would have giving Ima a chance to fight back, but she could risk getting hit.**

**What surprised the red head was that Jax made no motion to stop her. Only after Ima was laying on the ground holding her face did he step forward and gently take the helmet from her.**

_**"Feel better now?" **_**He asked like a smart ass before looking down at Ima and shaking his head. **

_**"Juice get her off the property." **_**Clay said in a bored tone gesturing to the porn star.**

* * *

><p>Piney was the only one that actually looked disappointed in Audrey's actions; he shook his head before heading towards the clubhouse. No one had missed that, especially not her. The look on her face isn't changed from anger and mild amusement to hurt.<p>

_"Pop." _She called to him, stepping over Ima to go towards him, Opie reached out and caught her arm, shaking his head.

_"Just let it go, Audrey. For your sake let it go." _He said quietly before looking between her and Jax. Audrey frowned even more at that; Did that mean what she thought it meant? That Piney wasn't happy about what was going on with her and Jax. Sure, she could understand why Opie was mad at first, but why would her father wait this long to say something.

Audrey wasn't going to let it go, she couldn't. She pulled her arm away from her brother's grip and caught up to Piney who was only a couple of feet from the front door of the clubhouse now.

_"Did I do something?" _Audrey asked stepping in front of him, so he'd have to at least look at her.

Piney frowned at Audrey's question, _"Not right now, Audrey." _He stated firmly, his look was telling her to move without saying it out loud.

_"No, dad. Not right now is always what I hear when you're like this. If I did something wrong, tell me. Don't just sweep it aside and drink until you're not mad at me anymore." _The younger Winston said just as firmly, or as firmly as she could be talking to her father. She had been a Daddy's girl until Mary took her and Opie away from Piney...then the only reason she came back to Charming was because Mary couldn't handle her.

After she moved in with her Dad, it was like she did no wrong, as if he was trying to make up for the four years they hadn't lived together. She had rules stricter than most kid's back then, but nothing really happened when she broke them. Piney would make Opie watch her, figuring a teenage girl would some how be embarrassed to hang out with her older brother and his best friend.

Opie use to say it was more of a punishment to him, but she had overheard him telling Donna one night that he didn't mind it, Audrey didn't act like every other fourteen year old girl and she didn't bug him about doing different shit. He said she seemed content just to hang out with him. Which was partially true, but ninety percent of the time Jax was there, and even though she would have never admitted it then she had been half in love with him. As much as a fourteen year old girl knew about love anyway.

_"Audrey, get out of my way. Now." _Piney stated harshly, clearly he didn't want to have this conversation with the whole club milling around. What didn't help matters was the fact they weren't even trying to look like they weren't listening.

Audrey immediately started to move because she had never pushed something with her father before, but she forced herself to stop and shook her head. _"No, Pop. If I've made you mad I wanna know what I did. I wanna fix it...please." _She said to him in a quiet tone.

Piney sighed a pissed off kind of sigh. _"You can't fix it!" _He finally said, _"I'm not mad you, Audrey...I'm...I feel like I don't know this woman standing in front of me. And I have no one but myself to blame for that...I should have never let you leave at seventeen...Now look at you. " _By the time that Piney had finished that statement, tears were burning in her eyes, she couldn't even find her voice to talk. _"You're twenty-seven years old and..I wanted so much more for you Audrey. I didn't want you to wind up like your mother. Jaded and cynical. Smacking women in the face with bike helmets to assert yourself... I have no idea who you are anymore." _Those unshed tears in Audrey's eyes spilled over her lashes and she didn't even try to blink them away, she dropped her head looking at the ground because she realized she should have just left it alone.

_"Audrey.." _She heard Piney say softly when he realized she was crying. _"I'm sorry...I just always thought you were going to get away from this...Now, now you don't have that option." _He muttered gesturing to her stomach and instinctively her hand moved across it. He moved forward to touch her shoulder and the redhead side stepped him. Finally getting out of her father's way so he could go inside. Except of course Piney hesitated, Audrey didn't see the look on his face, but everyone else had. He was hurt and mad for letting all that coming out, for making his little girl cry. He didn't say anything else or try to reach for her again, instead he just headed inside.

_"...Audrey." _Opie said, but she just shook her head before he could continue.

She brushed the tears off her cheeks and lifted her head once more, noticing that half the club had moved closer. _"Don't, Ope...I wanted to know." _She said with a shrug of one of her shoulders trying to offer him a watery smile. Like no one standing there knew everything Piney had just said to her, cut the red head pretty deep.

Opie stared at the clubhouse door for a long time, his eyes narrowed and his whole body had tensed. Audrey knew her brother thought their father was out of line with everything he just said. _"I'm gonna go talk to him." _Ope said abruptly and before Audrey could say anything he was heading inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax knew the minute he heard what Piney was saying to Audrey that Opie was going to say something. If Opie didn't say anything, he was going too and it was that thought the shook him a little bit. Defending her to a man that he'd known his whole life, his father's best friend, a man that was almost like a dad to him. Hell, he <strong>**was**** the father of his best friend and the woman that he...loved. **

**Looking at Audrey now, with one of her arms wrapped around her midsection and her eyes glistening from crying, all he wanted to do was protect her. Piney wanted more for her, and Jax had drug her right back into something she had tried to get away from. He didn't want her to be miserable here, like her mother. He was willing to do anything to make her happy, and that's when it dawned on him how much he really cared about her. **

**Before he realized, he was moving towards her, and he pulled her into his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and dropped her head against his shoulder. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, while the other rested on her back. He felt her hands curl into his hoodie underneath his cut at the small of his back, and he pressed his lips to the top of her head trying to soothe her.**

_**"C'mon babe, I'll take you home." **_**He said quietly a few moments later after he lifted his head. Audrey pulled her head back to look at him and Jax couldn't resist tucking a few strands of her auburn hair behind her ear.**

**Audrey nodded her head, **_**"Okay." **_**She said with such a hallow tone that Jax found himself glaring at the clubhouse where Piney had disappeared to. Father or not, he shouldn't have made her fucking cry.**

* * *

><p><em>"Pop."<em> Ope said as the clubhouse door closed behind him. A frown appeared on his face immediately when he saw Piney drinking from his flask with a bottle of tequila already in front of him. _"What the hell was that?" _He asked gesturing behind him to the door.

Piney stared at his son for a long moment, as he screwed the top back on, on his flask. _"That was none of your business, boy. What goes on between me and your sister is our business."_

_"Yeah, it's your business when you don't do it in front of everyone and then make her fuckin cry. She's pregnant, dad. She doesn't need that shit." _Opie snapped, because every since he and Audrey were little he couldn't stand to see her cry. He didn't matter who did it, even if it was Piney or Mary, Opie was going to defend her, because it was a rare moment when Audrey actually cried.

_"I didn't wanna do it in front of everyone! I told her to just let it go and she wouldn't. And I know she's pregnant that's part of the damn problem." _The older Winston snapped back.

_"Are you kidding me? When Donna got pregnant you sure as hell didn't act like this. Your daughter is pregnant for Christ's sake and your mad about it? She's a fuckin adult not a teenager, she's not askin you to help." _Opie fired back.

Piney had taken a swig from the tequila bottle when Opie was talking and when his son finished he shook his head. _"Maybe I shouldn't have supported Donna's pregnancy then. Because now my grand kids have to grow up without their mother." _Opie's eyes narrowed, but Piney raised his hand telling his son to let him finish first. _"I'm not saying that I don't love my grand kids and that I didn't love Donna, son...But I can't lose my little girl to this shit." _He said before looking around the clubhouse.

Opie stared at his father for a long second, unsure of what to say, because Donna had wanted him out of the club. He had been trying his hardest since he got out to comply with her wishes, but they were strapped for cash. Piney was the one that told him to start riding with the club again. _"What happened to Donna, Pop...That won't happen-"_

_"Don't say it won't happen to Audrey because you don't know. This club has taken enough from both us...Do you really wanna bury your little sister too? The Niners want her dead, son." _Piney asked.

Ope just shook his head, _"Jax isn't gonna let them hurt her, Pop. I'm not gonna let them hurt her." _

_"You protected Donna too, Ope. And just like you with Donna, Jax isn't gonna be able to be there for Audrey twenty-four hours a day."_

The guilt that Opie felt over Donna's death slammed back into him at Piney's words and the bigger Winston just shook his head in a pissed off fashion. _"Well it's too late to fuckin say that now ain't it, dad. Maybe if you said something when they first started fuckin around you wouldn't have to worry about it." _Opie snapped.

A pissed off smirk appeared on Piney's face at his son's statement, Opie was heading for the hallway when Piney spoke again. _"They've been fuckin around since your sister was sixteen years old. Get a fuckin clue."_ Piney called as Ope disappeared around the corner and second later he heard one of the bedroom doors slam closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax hadn't even gotten to comfort Audrey over the shit with Piney, because by the time he got her back to the house, Gemma was already there with Abel and Clay called to tell him they needed to handle some shit with Mayans. As well as discuss the shit they were going to do about the Audrey and Niner's situation. So once again by the time he left the clubhouse he figured the red head would probably be asleep.<strong>

**Hell, Half-Sack was nearly passed out on the couch when Jax walked in the front door at eleven. He had gotten done with shit with the club around nine-thirty, ten, but he had gone up on the roof to finish the rest of his Dad's book. Jax thought that if he read it, he'd have answers to the questions no one ever answered, but the only thing the book did was cause him to have more questions.**

**Jax kicked Half-Sack's boot, **_**"I'm home. You can go now." **_**He told the younger man, as he started to turn off the TV and lights in the living room.**

**Once Half-Sack was gone and Jax had locked the door, he headed down the hallway. He pushed open his bedroom door and his body tensed when he found it empty; the bathroom door was open and the light was off so he knew she wasn't in there. He let out a sigh of relief when he pushed open Abel's bedroom door and saw Audrey asleep in the rocking chair with Abel asleep on her chest.**

**An emotion, that he hadn't felt since she left, swelled in his chest. Seeing her with his son, seeing how easily she accepted Abel as her own, and took care of him...just made Jax fall in love with her even more. His eyes widened a little as that thought on dawned on him again, he was finally willing to accept that he loved her, his best friend's little sister, a woman he hadn't forgotten about in the ten years that she was gone.**

**As quietly as he could he moved forward and gently took Abel from her, making sure he was careful enough that he didn't wake either of them. Jax gently laid Abel down in his crib, turning on the baby monitor by the changing table and sliding the other one into his hoodie pocket. Once he made sure Abel was content and wasn't going to wake up the minute he left the room, he moved towards Audrey once more. He bent down sliding one arm underneath her knees and the other around her back lifting her into his arms as smoothly as possible. **

**Audrey's eyes opened for a half of a second, but when she saw it was him, she curled against him more, looping one of her arms around his neck and dropping her head to his shoulder. She must have been exhausted because by the time he made the short trip to the bedroom she was asleep again. Jax pulled the blankets back on the bed, before gently lying Audrey down on it. **

**He pulled off his cut hanging it on the back of the door at the same time he toed out of his sneakers and kicked them towards them closet. As he looked at her once more, he paused undoing his belt and let his eyes glide over her form.**

_**"I love you..." **_**He said out loud before he even thought about it. She was sleeping it's not like she could hear his confession, maybe the knowledge that she wasn't hearing anything he said was why he admitted it aloud in the first place. **_**"I have since you were sixteen I think..."**_** He sighed a second later and pushed his jeans down his hips as he yanked his shirt over his head at the same time. **

**Once more his eyes returned to the red head and he shook his head some, **_**"I'm gonna tell you this when you're actually awake and listening" **_**He finally said as he moved into the bed beside her.**

* * *

><p>Audrey was almost asleep again after Jax laid her on the bed and she would have been out like a light if she hadn't heard his 'confession'. She knew he thought she was sleeping so she managed to keep her eyes closed, feigning that fact for his sake. Though, she barely managed to contain the feelings that overwhelmed her when she heard Jax say he loved her. God, she didn't even know it, but she had been waiting to hear those words for eleven years, maybe even longer. Jax pulled her up against him, one arm moved around her midsection and he tucked it against her bed and her side. He rand his fingers over her hair by her temple before pressing his lips to the same spot. The hardest thing she had to do was lay there and pretend she was asleep. He loved her...and right now nothing, but that mattered to her. Not what her dad though or her brother, hell not even what the club though.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

[[I'm sorry this Chapter took me so long to finish as well, but we're getting to the last couple of chapters, so I'm really striving to make them interesting. If this has typos again my apologies, I proof read it, but I wanted to get it posted before I went into work tonight. I read it again when I get home in the AM. I just hope you all enjoy it like you have the others. A please review, I love hearing feedback of any kind. Thanks again! xD]]

**Jax groaned at the sound of his mother's voice coming from the kitchen disturbing his sleep. Without opening his eyes he reached over to the other side of the bed for Audrey, but she wasn't there. His eyes came open at that, in her place was a piece of paper on her pillow.**

_**Jax,**_

_**I didn't want to wake you, but I told your Mom**_

_**I would take Abel to his doctor's appointment. I have**_

_**to pick a few things up at the grocery store anyway.**_

_**Don't worry I'm taking someone with me, I'll be back soon.**_

_**Love, Audrey**_

**He stared it for a long moment, his eyes focusing on the closing of the letter more than he wanted too. Why did something as simple as that make him smirk the slightest bit? It was a reminder that she loved him, and even though he didn't deserve it, he wanted her too.**

**When he stepped into the kitchen after showering and changing he found Clay and Gemma sitting at his kitchen table eating breakfast. He arched a brow as he moved towards the cabinet to get himself a glass to pour some orange juice. **

_**"Just make yourselves at home?" **_**He said like a smart ass as he opened the fridge.**

**Gemma rolled her eyes, setting her coffee mug on the table, **_**"Audrey put your breakfast in the microwave."**_

**Jax arched a brow once as he took a sip from his glass, before answering that statement. **_**"You have her making breakfast for you now?" **_**He questioned looking between his mother and Clay as he moved towards the microwave to get out the food that had been made for him.**

_**"You might wanna heat yours up." **_**Gemma told him as she set her cup in the sink. **_**"Audrey was on her way out the door when we got here. I made me and Clay breakfast, she made yours before she left." **_**His mother informed him, so Jax took hit the timer to reheat the food.**

_**"Did she tell you who she was taking with her and Abel to his doctor's appointment."**_** The VP asked leaning against the counter once more.**

**Clay nodded his head as he finished chewing and pushed his plate away from him. **_**"Yeah, I sent Tig with her." **_

**As soon as those words left Clay's mouth, Jax straightened some from his reclined position, tensing. He was having a really hard time trusting Tig lately and the man had only gotten more suspicious lately especially after Donna's death. Jax wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Clay either, the decisions and choices the President were making just weren't sitting right with the VP anymore. Not after reading his Dad's book and seeing the real direction he had wanted the club to go in.**

_**"Why Tig? Shouldn't he be with you?" **_**Jax asked frowning some.**

**Gemma and Clay exchanged looks and his mother smirked a little. **_**"Not right now he doesn't have to be. After we leave here we're heading to the garage." **_**Clay answered with his own smirk, Jax knew they figured he was being overprotective of Audrey, but it wasn't only that. He would have preferred anyone other than Tig with her at this point; not only was he having trouble trusting him, he was also the one who helped get rid of that Niner Audrey killed. The two of them together just was all around bad idea at this point.**

_**"Okay. So why did you come here first? I know where the garage is." **_**Jax continued because it wasn't really like Clay to just swing by his place and have breakfast with his mom without some kind of reason.**

_**"We need to stop and see Unser first. He called Gem this s'morning said it had something to do with the Niners. I figured you'd want to go and that's why I sent my Sergeant at Arms with her and your son." **_**Clay said with his own cocky smirk because he hadn't missed the change in Jax's attitude recently.**

_**"How did you think Audrey was getting to Abel's doctor's appointment anyway?" **_**Gemma interrupted with a smirk, and clearly Jax hadn't thought about it. Audrey didn't have her Camaro anymore which left her without a car and it's not like he had a car sitting around he could give her to use with Abel.**_** "I brought over the Escalade."**_** His mother told him a second later, and Jax gave a small nod of his head as he got his food out of the microwave. He couldn't really bitch about Tig going with Audrey without starting shit with Clay and his mom and he really didn't want to do that right now. Plus, he wanted to find out what Unser had to say about the Niners.**

* * *

><p>Audrey had never felt more uncomfortable in her life around Tig, her interactions were few and far between with him and right now he seemed be hostile. She had planned on calling Opie to come and take the ride with her to Abel's doctor's appointment when Clay volunteered Tig to go; the SAA didn't like that idea at all. His whole demeanor changed when the President told him what he wanted him to do.<p>

_"I can call Opie if you want. I know you don't wanna do this." _Audrey said to him as they walked down the hallway after Abe's doctor's appointment.

_"You're right I don't wanna do this." _He said in annoyed tone. _"But you're stuck with me, Princess." _He said snidely, the word princess was meant as an insult and Audrey took it as one. She didn't say anything to him though she just pulled Abel's car carrier closer to her chest as they headed out the front doors.

Neither of them said anything to each other as Tig stopped at the store to let Audrey pick up the things she needed. Though, he seemed extremely annoyed at the fact that she took ten minutes longer than she said she would, and that was because they had to wait in line for ten minutes to begin with..

_"I don't know what I did to piss you off, Tig, but I'm sorry."_ She said finally after he loaded the bags in the SUV and she strapped Abel's car carrier back in.

Tig scoffed before giving her a pissed off yet amused look, _"Just get in the damn car." _He told her moving around to the driver's side. Audrey hesitated for a moment, before getting in the passenger side. They were only just pulling out the parking lot when Tig spoke again. _"We're gonna straighten a few things out now that you're an old lady, Princess."_

_"But I don-"_

_"I wasn't done." _Tig cut in on Audrey's interruption. _"First of all, old ladies should cause the problems you have caused. You don't fuckin hock drugs at a bar. You don't kill fuckin niners or any other gangs or clubs we do business with. Most importantly when someone tells you to lie to cover your ass and theirs you don't blow their cover at the first fuckin sign of trouble."_

Audrey knew Tig was talking about how she told Jax what happened that night at Havers. _"He knew Tig- I couldn't keep lying to him." _She said quickly_._

_"That's not the fuckin point, Audrey. The point is you don't put people or yourself in that situation as an old lady. Think before you fuckin act." _He snapped, but still kept his voice low because he knew Abel was sleeping.

For a moment the red head just stared at him; wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Tig was notorious for the whole 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude and he was telling her to think before she acted. _"Okay."_ Was the only reply she gave as her eyes focused out the windshield on the road.

_"Is there anywhere else you need to go or am I done being your errand bitch?" _The SAA asked once they were back at Jax's house.

Audrey gritted her teeth at that, because it wasn't like she got to fuckin pick who went with her. Clay had forced Tig to go, she realized now that she probably should have already told them Opie agreed to take her. Then again Audrey hadn't realized that Tig had such a big issue with her until today. _"No there's no where else I need to go._" She answered with a slightly clipped tone, as she lifted Abel from his car carrier. Tig just rolled his eyes as he got himself one of the beers Audrey had just put in the fridge.

_"Guess I'm stuck here with you until they find out what Unser knows about the Niners."_

At that Audrey arched a brow, _"What are you talking about?"_

_"Yeah I guess you wouldn't know...Nothin' if Jax wants to tell you he will." _Was the some what cryptic answer Tig gave as he took a seat on the couch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You have got to be kidding me?" <strong>_**Jax asked exasperatedly, running his hand over the top of the baseball cap.**

**Unser shook his head, **_**"I wish I was Jax, but they attacked the poor woman the minute she got out of her car." **_**The chief continued and Jax looked over at Clay for a second. While they had been in Nevada, two men attacked Audrey's downstairs neighbor when she was coming home from work. She said they were black guys she had never seen before and they wanted to know where her neighbor, Audrey was. When she had last seen her and when the woman didn't give them the answers they wanted, because she honestly didn't know, the beat her badly enough to put her in the hospital. They also said that this was nothing compared to what they were gonna do to Audrey when they got ahold of her**

**Jax knew if Audrey found this out she just wind up blaming herself and he couldn't let that happen, he didn't want to see her put herself through that. Not to mention he wasn't going to let those fuckers come anywhere near her. **_**"We'll handle this." **_**Clay said a minute later. **_**"Keep Hale off of this one for as long as you can.**_**"**

_**"I'll do what I can Clay, but that little shit, if he's anything it's determined."**_

**By the time Unser pulled away, Jax was to pissed off to focus on anything other than the fucking Niners. **_**"Calm down, son. We'll take care of it-"**_** As he was talking Clay put his hand on Jax's shoulder and the younger man shrugged it off causing the rest of the President's words to stop.**

_**"Don't fuckin tell me to calm down. Don't fuckin tell me what to do with anything concerning Audrey." **_**Jax snapped, but it wasn't just his anger from the Niners coming through, but it was his dad's book and Clay's behavior lately too. **_**"When I find them, they're fuckin dead." **_**He told Clay sharply.**

_**"We have to figure out if her little neighbor friend told them anything, first." **_**Clay stated sternly his frown behind his sunglasses.**

**Jax gritted his teeth because he knew Clay was right, **_**"No one other than the club knows she staying with me...Unser say she was still at the hospital?"**_

_**"I'm still gonna call Tiggy. Let him know he's gotta sit tight with our favorite red head for a few...Yeah, call Piney tell him to meet us at St. Thomas. He should know what's going on concerning his kid."**_

_**"What about Ope?" **_

_**"No, he's sitting this out. I don't need two hot heads gunning after anything that's black and don't fit in." **_**The President said before bringing his cell up to his ear, he arched a brow when he saw the look Jax gave him with that last comment. It's not like he could deny that Clay was right, not when it came to Audrey for both him and her brother. **

* * *

><p><strong>The woman in the hospital bed was in her late thirties, early forties, and her eyes focused on Jax the minute he walked in the room. It's not like he was oblivious that he had that effect on some women, and she was clearly one of them. Though her eyes moved to Clay quickly and then to Piney who came in a moment later.<strong>

_**"Your here about the girl who lives above me aren't you? Audrey, I think her name is." **_**The woman said quietly moving her hand over her mouth as if hiding her busted lip was going to matter with her face covered in bruises. **

_**"We want to apologize for what happened to you." **_**Clay said a second later.**

**The woman turned her attention from Jax once more and focused on Clay as she arched a brow, **_**"Why you didn't do it**_**.**_**" **_**She told him matter of factly. **_**"I remember the men that did this to me. And you're a lot paler than they are." **_**She said honestly shaking her head some.**

_**"Well, still we try to keep those kind of people out of Charming." **_**The President added before looking at Piney and then Jax. Trying to figure out the best way to ask this woman if she gave up any information on Audrey.**

_**"You're gonna protect her though right? I've seen that girl, she's a tiny thing, and I wouldn't wanna see things like this marring that beautiful ivory skin of hers."**_** The woman said gesturing to the visible hand print bruise around her arm right above where her hand was cast.**

_**"Yeah we're gonna protect her." **_**Jax said with a nod of his head to confirm it.**

_**"The best way to protect her is to know everything they said to you and what you may have said to them." **_**Clay added gently, as gently as Clay did anything.**

**The woman's hues once more returned to Clay, though they drifted back to Jax and she looked as if she was trying to figure something out about him. **_**"You're askin if I told them anything about her? No. I don't know anything about her, other than she's very polite, and very quiet. You have no idea what a relief that is when you don't hear the person living above you."**_

_**"I've never heard her described as very quiet." **_**Piney said with a smirk. **_**"Not compared to her brother at least."**_

**The woman smiled at that because truthfully it seemed like she didn't get out much or had very many visitors, that even outlaw bikers were good company. **_**"As for what they said to me, they just kept asking about the red head upstairs..Where she was? Have I seen her with anyone?" **_**She shook her head at that, **_**"I didn't know any of those things, I didn't know her last name until one of them said it."**_

**Jax frowned even though he wasn't surprised the Niners knew Audrey's last name, it was easy to find out if they knew who her father and brother were. Which they most likely did since Redwood did busy with LeRoy.**

_**"She's a lucky girl." **_**The woman said a moment later and Jax looked over at Piney and then Clay before he realized she was staring at him, and he arched a brow. **_**"She's with you isn't she?"**_

**Jax frowned for a second, did the Niners know that too? **_**"Why do you say that?" **_

**At the question the woman smiled a little before shrugging, **_**"It's just a guess really...It's obvious you care about her. Am I right?" **_**She pressed.**

_**"Yeah, you're right." **_**He relented frowning because he didn't like complete strangers knowing his feelings towards Audrey.**

_**"Tell Tig to sit with Audrey and Abel for awhile. I got things I gotta take care of." **_**Jax said to Clay on their way out of the hospital.**

_**"Where you headed?"**_** Clay asked curiously, but Jax just shook his head before heading to his bike. Piney and Clay exchanged looks before Clay sighed and scrubbed his hand along his jaw. **_**"I don't know what the hell is going on with him." **_**The President muttered.**

_**"Yeah, kids are a blast ain't they." **_**Piney said like a smart ass.**

* * *

><p>Audrey had been stuck with Tig all day, until he eventually just decided to take her and Abel back to the clubhouse with him.<p>

_"Did fuckin Jax say where he was going?" _She heard Tig asked from the bar, while she was in the kitchen.

_"No." _Piney answered, a second before the clubhouse door open and Juice came waltzing in.

_"Ain't you suppose to be at Cara Cara?" _Tig asked arching a brow at the younger man, who flopped down on one of the stools.

_"Yeah I was...Until Jax told me to leave..He shows up, everything's a-okay and then he's just decides to take this blonde to one of the back rooms with him..What why are you shaking your head at me, Tig?" _Audrey heard Juice ask as she felt the color drain from her face.

Tig sighed looking at Piney who had a pissed off look on his face, _"You should have just stopped talking."_

_"What? How is it fair that I spend all day there and don't get nothing. He shows up and gets laid in the the first two hours."_

_"Juice!" _Tig yelled as Audrey appeared in the doorway, there was no denying the look on her face now.

_"Oh shit..Audrey, I-..I-" _Juice started but Audrey just shook her head.

_"I wanna go home...Can someone please just take me..I don't have home, can someone take me Opie's please." _She said in a hollow tone and Gemma looked up from where she was rocking Abel and gritted her teeth a little. Jax..why did her son have to be a fuckin idiot all the time.

_"C'mon, sweetheart, I'll take you to your brothers." _Piney said pushing to his feet as he looked at Gemma for a moment and she shook her head almost in apology.

_"Why don't you come up to the cabin and spend a few days with me?" _Piney suggested from the driver's seat of the van.

Audrey just shook her head, _"No...Abel has-" _Her voice broke and she just shook her head again, bringing a shaky hand up to her mouth. She was done, this was done, never ever again was she gonna let that man do this to her. It felt like her insides were being ripped out from her throat.

Piney sighed, _"Audrey.."_

_"Don't, Pop..please just don't. I just can't do this right now..." _Truth of it was she wanted her brother, he was the one she went to when she was younger because her dad hadn't been around much.

Opie saw the look on Audrey's face and immediately he knew he was in for a long night, one that was probably going to end him beating the hell out of his best friend. She passed him at the front door and moved down to where the spare room was as Piney explained what happened to him.

_"Alright, I got it. You just get some of the guys and get her shit from his house. She ain't going back there." _Opie said firmly, nope, he gave Jax a chance, two as matter of fact and now here he was picking up these pieces of his baby sister's broken heart.

As he headed down the hallway, Ellie came out of her room, _"Aunt Audrey is really sad, Dad. She walked by my room crying, what happened?"_

Ope put his hand on top of Ellie's head tilting up a bit, _"Boys, Ellie, that's what happened, that's why you gotta stay away from them." _He said jokingly. _"I gotta talk to your Aunt can you and Kenny stay out of trouble, please?" _He asked her and Ellie nodded.

When Opie walked into the room he didn't see Audrey right away, but as he moved around the bed he saw her sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head buried in her hands. He could barely hear her sobbing, but it was shaking her body; he moved to sit on the floor across from her, his hand coming to rest on the top of her head.

_"Audrey.."_ Was all he said and suddenly her arms were around him and her face was buried against his shoulder. Fuck, he was gonna kill Jax. One of his hands moved to the back of Audrey's hair as he stretched his legs out in front of him. It reminded of him of when they were kids and how terrified she'd get of thunderstorms, he found her cowering in the corner of her room when he was eight years old, and he stay with her the whole night.

_"What did I do?" _She sobbed. _"Why am I not good enough for him? I've never been good enough for him?" _Opie had to grit his teeth at those questions as his hand moved over her back in a soothing motion

_"You're wrong, Audrey. You're too good for him. You haven't done anything wrong...This is his fuck up, not yours."_

_"...I love him so much, Ope. I can't do this anymore...I can't." _

Opie took a deep breath leaning back, and bringing his hand to Audrey's chin so he could tilt her face up, he brushed the tears off her cheeks, but it was really no use because more spilled past her lashes. _"Jax is my best friend...but you're my baby sister and he's not gonna get away with hurting you..again..I'll take care of this Audrey..And you don't have to worry about doing anything anymore. You can stay with me and kids."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jax let out a sigh as he pushed open the clubhouse door, scrubbing a hand over his mouth. He couldn't go home to Audrey after being at Cara Cara...Fuck, why had he done that..because that lady in the hospital bed freaked him the hell out? That wasn't a reason to throw away what he had with Audrey if she found out, what he did.<strong>

_**"Hey Piney could you get me a beer." **_**He said to the older man.**

_**"Get your own damn beer, does it say Jax's servant on my cut?" **_**The older man snapped causing Jax's brows to shoot up.**

_**"Uh okay." **_**He said shaking his head some, he was opening the top to his beer when his Mom came out from the hallway carrying Abel in his carrier.**

_**"Hey. Why do you have Abel? Audrey here?" **_**He asked curiously.**

**Gemma pursed her lips for a second before looking at Piney and then Clay. **_**"No, she's not here."**_

_**"Oh." **_**Was all he said, was it him or was there even a hint of attitude in her voice too.**

_**"I'm taking him for the night. Are you gonna be home tomorrow or will am I gonna have him then too?" **_**She asked curiously after kissing Clay goodbye.**

_**"I should be home, but why would you have him? Where's Audrey gonna be?" **_**Piney scoffed at that, but didn't say anything.**

**Gemma frowned some shaking her head, **_**"Jax...sometimes...you think with the wrong head." **_**She told him firmly before heading out the clubhouse door.**

**Jax looked confused before looking around the room at all his brothers, **_**"What the hell is she talking about?" **_

_**"Why don't you ask Juice." **_**Tig said like a smart ass.**

**Jax's eyes moved to Juice who was staring at the table, **_**"I uh-I didn't know Audrey was here earlier when I got back from Cara Cara...and I might have said-"**_

_**"Are you fuckin kidding me, Juice?!" **_**Jax snapped slamming his beer bottle down.**

**Piney's eyes narrowed on Jax, **_**"Don't fuckin yell at him for something you did, son. You don't shit where you eat...You save that shit for runs remember. You wanna know where Audrey is, she's with Opie and that's where she's staying since you're sticking your dick in every blonde whore between here and Oakland." **_**The older man snapped a second before Opie came pushing through the front door.**

**Jax's eyes widened when he saw the look on his best friend's face, **_**"Ope, man.."**_

_**"No, shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear your bullshit excuses. I told you, Jax. I fuckin told you, if you hurt her I was gonna hurt you. She cried herself to sleep you stupid shit!" **_**Ope yelled pointing in Jax's face.**

_**"Ope, man you don't under-" **_**The rest of Jax's words were cut off because Opie punched him and then suddenly Tig and Clay were in between them. **

_**"Yeah I understand perfectly, you knocked her up and now you're fuckin everything with blonde hair, two legs and pussy. She's pregnant and you pull this shit? That's low." **_**He gritted out. Tig's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at Jax and Clay. Clay was giving him the same look, clearly they didn't know that.**

_**"You don't fuckin get it, Ope!" **_**Jax snapped, at the same time Opie's cell phone rang and he shook his head pulling it out of his pocket. When he saw that it was home number he frowned.**

_**"Hello?...Ellie? Ellie, sweetie slow down, stop crying...What? They took who?...I'm coming right now. No you and brother stay there you hear me." **_**He said in the phone before hanging up and glaring at Jax, **_**"You...They took her, you fuckin asshole!" **_**He yelled at Jax.**

_**"What?" **_**Jax asked dropping his hand from his mouth as he watched his best friend head for the door once more.**

_**"The Niners they have Audrey." **_**He said before the door slammed behind him.**

* * *

><p><strong>The whole club was on their way to Opie's house, but as Jax and Clay turned on to the street right before Opie's three cop cars went racing by them, with their sirens on. They recognized Hale and Unser, and Jax was positive he saw Hargrove in Hale's jeep. Juice had been right behind Opie and he came to a stop beside Clay, Jax and Tig, <strong>_**"Black van..Follow them." **_**He said gesturing to the cops.**

* * *

><p>Audrey backed herself into the furthest corner of the van, bracing one of her hands against the side and the other was wrapped around her midsection.<p>

_"C'mere you little bitch." _One of the men said grabbing her by her hair, she brought her foot up and shoved him backwards, but he didn't let go of her hair so that yanked her forward and screamed.

_"Shut the fuck up. Or I'll kill you right now." _One of the other men said.

_"We got a problem, man...Cops and bikes, coming up fast."_

_"Lose'em!" _The guy holding Audrey around her throat.

_"I'm tryin, man! Fuck." _

_"Kill her. Just fuckin shoot her in the god damn head."_

_"Alright man!...Fuck!" _The guy screamed because Audrey slammed her head backwards into his mouth, before scrambling away from him the best she could. Death was not option, she wasn't gonna let these fuckin assholes kill her, no way. Even though she felt like she wanted to die earlier, the reality was much much worse. She reached for the handle of the back door at the same time another Niner grabbed her.

_"Get off!" _She yelled before the door gave way and both of the back doors swung open. She staggered forward her eyes wide because she was gonna eat pavement and Hale's jeep was so god damn close there was no stopping. So her choices were death or death...Awesome.

_"You little biker whore." _The guy behind her snarled, grabbing the back of her hair once more, yanking her backwards before she fell out of the back of the van. _"I'm gonna throw you right on the hood of that cop's jeep and he can live with the guilt and SAMCRO when he realizes he kill-" _His words were cut off and suddenly her head was yanked backwards hard as both of them dropped to the inside of the van floor.

_"They fuckin shot Darnell!..Darnell Man!" _The second guy in the back of the van screamed at his friend as Audrey managed to get away again. Her eyes focused on the bullet wound right between his forehead. Her eyes cut towards Hale's jeep once more, and she saw the club passing them on the shoulder and the other side of the road.

_"Fuck man they're gonna box us in. They got their guns drawn too. You said this was easy, that I wasn't gonna die!" _The driver shouted.

_"Shut up and drive Marques! They're on fuckin bikes! Hit'em!..You get your little cracker ass over here. You got my boy killed, that's the second one." _He snarled reaching to grab her, but Audrey heard glass shattered and the van took a hard right. It sent her and the other guy slamming into the side of it and the back doors came swinging back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax saw the van hit the embankment at the same time that all the bikes were coming to a stop. He looked down for a split second at Hale, and Hargrove who hit their breaks to avoid the quick sideways jerk.<strong>

_**"Jesus Christ, Tig!" **_**Opie yelled because he had been the one to shoot the driver.**

_**"That stupid fuck was gonna take us all out!" **_**The SAA yelled back as the van hit the ditch and rolled over on to it's side.**

**Opie swallowed hard as they all ran towards the van, Hargrove and Hale reached it first after sliding down the embankment. Audrey had to be okay, she just had too, Jax thought as the two cops tried to pull the back doors open.**

_**"They're stuck." **_**Hale gritted out and Matt pulled away, jogging around to the front of the van, where he proceeded to kick out what was left of the windshield.**

_**"Audrey!" **_**He called dropping to his hands and knees, as Jax came down the embankment beside him, dropping down as well.**

_**"I got her!" **_**Hale called, obviously having managing to get the door open. **

**Jax and Matt both shot to their feet almost in sync, Jax saw Hale hand Audrey over to Opie, but she wasn't moving at least not from what he could see. He watched as Hale dropped back down and Hargrove did too.**

_**Driver's dead." **_**The FBI agent called through the van.**

_**"So are the two in the back." **_**Hale responded, but Jax was too busy moving away from them and headed towards Opie who was trying to get back up the embankment with Audrey.**

_**"Is she okay?" **_**Jax asked a full two minutes later, his concern evident**

**Ope looked down at his sister, who's face was buried against his shoulder, **_**"I think so, but the hospital is still gonna check her out." **_**The tone of Ope's voice actually surprised him, he didn't sound like he was still ready to rip his throat out. **_**"She's got a bad cut on her forehead, that might need be stitched up." **_**Ope said looking up at Jax once more.**

**Jax took a step closer to them, **_**"Audrey.." **_**He said quietly and she pulled her eyes open, but she didn't look at him. So he reached for her hand and she yanked it away.**

_**"Don't touch me." **_**She said harshly, though he heard the emotion in her voice, like she was trying not to cry.**

_**"Audrey, babe, you..."**_** Jax took a deep breath scrubbing hand over his mouth, **_**"Audrey, I love you." **_

**The redhead inhaled sharply, but then shook her head, **_**"Well...I don't love you." **_**She said meeting his gaze.**

**Jax felt like all the air left his body for a minute and he just stared at Audrey because he honestly didn't know what to say. He knew why he gone to that stupid whore at Cara Cara's...he had been scared, scared that he cared about someone so much. Though he knew that a bullshit reason the entire time he was doing it, if he loved her then he wouldn't have hurt her like he did. Still, when Opie said the Niner's had taken her, he couldn't even bring himself to think about what his life would be like without her now.**

**He felt a familiar sting in the back of his eyes and he turned around from Opie and Audrey, because he wasn't going to cry in front of his best friend not after the shit he pulled. He deserved this, this was what he wanted right? For her not to love someone like him...Maybe she'd be happy now, now that she was free of Tommy, and him.**

_**"Jackie, where you goin-" **_**Chibs didn't even get to finish the rest of his sentence because Jax just shook his head as he moved towards his bike.**

* * *

><p>Audrey didn't say a word the whole ride to the hospital in Unser's car, he had tried to make conversation with her, but she couldn't find her voice to reply. The look on Jax's face when she told him she didn't love him, that hurt her worse than knowing he had slept with some porn star at Cara Cara. She was just as quiet at the hospital not uttering a word to anyone, not even her father and brother. Instead her eyes just focused on the door as if she was waiting for Jax to walk in, she knew he wasn't going to though.<p>

Someone knocked on the door of the hospital room they had temporarily put her in, for almost a half of a second she looked hopeful until Matt came walking into the room.

_"...Guess I'm not the person you were hoping for?" _He said when he saw her face. She didn't say anything, she just drew one of her leg up in the hospital bed resting her chin on her knee as she looked out the window. Piney and Opie had left to get some coffee or knowing her father another bottle of tequila, she couldn't blame them, she had been ignoring them the entire time too.

_"Audrey.." _Matt said sitting down in the chair beside her bed, _"You look worse then when Hale pulled you out of the back of that van. What happened with you and Jax?" _Audrey just shook her head clearly not wanting to talk about it as tears came to her eyes again. _"What did he say Audrey?" _Matt said quickly anger evident in his voice, he figured Jax probably said something that hurt her.

_"...He loved me." _She said quietly.

Matt's eyes widened, before he let out a small scoff of a laugh. _"...I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but..That's a bad thing? I thought you wanted that?"_

Audrey inhaled deeply, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying. She did want that, she wanted it so bad, but she couldn't be with him, if he was going to get bored with her every few weeks and need to sleep with someone else. _"Please, I don't wanna talk about this...or him. I just wanna be left alone. Just leave me alone, Matt."_


End file.
